LaYinG UndeRGRoUnd
by Night Curse
Summary: Una manzana podrida. Una niña buena. Dulzura y amargura. Enterrados en la soledad de la misma habitación, buscando olvidar, sin que nada les provoque satisfacción excepto una cosa... Al final solo queda el humo y sus alientos... LEMON SASUHINA NO FINALIZADA (no se continuará)
1. Humo

Hola. Este el comienzo de una nueva etapa para esta cuenta (_lo explico en el profile_). Y para mí.

No, no soy Morgan, yo soy Vix.

Iba a hacer un song-fic primero, después pensé en un one shot. Al final salió esto.

Como sea, el punto es que ya lo escribí, y como ahora voy a publicar aquí puro SasuHina habrá de todo. ¿Por que no este tópico?

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La mañana siguiente siempre era un tormento, un dolor de cabeza, y un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

Estaba acostumbrado. Esa era su vida. No era nada nuevo.

Se encontraba semidesnudo cuando se sentó llevándose una mano a la cabeza revolviendo su cabello. Sus dedos en el puente de sus ojos lo hacían resentir el no haberse drogado más. Solo la luz de la ventana lo hizo recordar en donde estaba. El suelo no estaba del todo frío pero era duro e incómodo.

El malestar lo sobrellevaba. No era nada nuevo.

Nada excepto ella.

Así fue como empezó todo. Con un crimen que no podía ser considerado como tal si se consentía en hacerlo. Un encuentro. Un desliz. Y otro día cualquiera.

Miró por todas partes y no la encontró. Sonrió con ironía.

-Estúpida niña…- se subió el cierre acomodándose la ropa y recogiendo la camisa negra tirada a un lado. Recogió la botella que la noche anterior había llevado arriba y notando que aún quedaba un trago no dudó en empinarla para acabarse su contenido, sintiendo la garganta quemársele y reaccionar algo mal en su estómago al ser lo primero que cayera al ácido sin tratarse de comida; nada que no fuera solo una brisa leve para él.

Sí, una estúpida niña. Una que no esperaba se moviera como lo había hecho.

¿Qué tanto podría hacer si la educaba bien?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

. o*) º (*o .

.

º

. o* :o: )º( :o: LaYinG UndeRGRoUnd :o: )º( :o: *o .

º

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Las imágenes eran diversas. El aire era espeso, y su voz apenas la reconocía.

¿Cómo llegó ahí?

.

Ah, claro.

Ya recordaba.

.

.

Las bocinas no daban de sí. Un sillón salió por la ventana rompiéndola y varios lo celebraron levantando sus tragos mientras otros se arrojaban a la piscina.

-¡Fiesta!- gritó una chica quitándose la ropa y lanzándose al agua.

Después de ver lo de allá abajo nadie compartiría con el su mismo gusto musical. Qué situación más incómoda. Solo quedaban para entretenerlo mujeres y alcohol. ¿Dónde quedaba la piedra o mínimo la hierba? Algunos lo estaban haciendo bien, pero otros creían que mezclar las aspirinas y el jarabe para la tos del baño servirían. Soberana estupidez.

¿Qué eran niños?

¿Él único que lo tomaba en serio era él?

Por supuesto que sí. Tenía que ser él.

Una manzana podrida.

Y eso que lo que llevaba no era nada. Sí las chicas de ahí no iban a resistir no necesitaba de nadie más para hacerlo. Aún con el factor éxtasis vacuo lo haría.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- entró por la desvencijada puerta del desván rechinando la madera bajo sus pies y arrastrando el paso indefinidamente. Llevaba una botella de licor en la mano y el cabello enredado cubriéndole la cara. Medio mareado. Furioso. Cansado.

Necesitaba estar solo, ¿por qué había alguien más ahí?

-¿Uchiha… Sasuke?- se levanto una mediana sombra de entre la penumbra acercándose a la luz para que pudiera identificarla. Su voz era suave y liviana, era solo aquella chica torpe, por lo que deducía de su comportamiento siempre.

Más que nada en el mundo quería estar solo en esos momentos. Tiempo que solo se dedicaba a él y al enervante que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Era una noche absurda.

Tenía que irse.

-Vete- ordenó su turbia voz, tan densa como la propia aura de oscuridad que siempre le rodeaba.

No recibió respuesta, eso le molestó. La música de la fiesta allá abajo en el primer piso lo estaba volviendo loco. Tres pisos arriba y por donde pisaba seguía temblando. Y luego ella.

-No puedo…- se escuchó de su parte ¿Qué quería que la sacara a golpes o qué?

-No me importan tus razones. Solo vete.- La tomó de los hombros sin su consentimiento dispuesto a cargarla para sacarla de ahí, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente, no alcoholizado. Mucho menos sin las ganas.

-No quiero…- Volvió a tumbarlo su delgada voz.

Era infernal. Sonaba molesta y decidida, eso era peor. ¿No se suponía que era una chica tranquila, débil y sumisa?

-No voy a volver allá abajo. No puedes obligarme.- se lo quitó de encima para recargarse en la pared. Cansada. Harta por alguna razón desconocida. La conocía, de lejos. Por mínimo sabía su nombre, pero solo eso.

Eran dos desconocidos. Dos seres opuestos, cada uno con sus propios asuntos.

Y esa noche tenían que cruzarse sus caminos a donde sus pies los llevaron.

Ninguno lo planeó así, pero ese fue el comienzo de lo que para ambos fue un sendero sin retorno.

Una risa. Una carcajada del destino.

-No necesito de nadie estorbándome…- caminó de largo de donde ella se dejo caer al suelo, sentada como una niña abandonada que abrazaba sus rodillas insegura y triste. –Pero hagas lo que hagas si te llega a molestar algo de lo que vaya a hacer será mejor que te largues…- se sentó a metros de aquella molesta chica para sentarse de espaldas a la ventana sacando un cigarro y encendedor de sus ropas.

Pasó un rato. Instantes en los que la música los alcanzaba en medio de la vaga soledad importunada solo por el otro en la misma habitación.

El de oscuros pozos por ojos llevaba una camisa negra abierta de los botones de arriba hasta el estómago, y un pantalón probablemente muy costoso al igual que el calzado. Tatuajes de serpientes, espinas y lenguas antiguas alcanzaban a descubrirse por su piel. No se había fijado en lo que llevaba puesto, apenas si se vistió. Él tenía mejores cosas en que ocuparse que decidir si se vería mejor con camisa o playera, con tenis o botas. Era ropa, solo necesitaba usarla si salía a la calle. Más ¿Qué importaba?

El solo se desvanecía.

La pelinegra no había reparado en él sino hasta que el aroma se hizo imposible de ignorar. Lo que la llevara al primer suspiro.

Se llevó la mano a la nariz sin poder retener ese reflejo. Solo por ello desenterró la cabeza de entre sus rodillas.

_-¿Pero __qué_…?- volteó a ver al otro ser humano ahí. Lo que estaba fumando no era tabaco…

Aquella escrutadora mirada empezó a atravesarlo. Por eso se había largado de la parte de abajo, para buscar soledad. En el segundo piso se había encontrado a varias parejas disfrutando de las _libertades_ que la casa del anfitrión permitía. Había ido con una chica, y en medio de la borrachera descubrió que no le había aguantado el paso con la bebida y prefirió dejarla viendo que otras se le insinuaban. Acabó besándose con varias de ellas en uno de los baños, pero justo cuando por fin se animó a hacer algo con la que más le gustó, está volteó a la bañera y volvió el estómago antes de perder el conocimiento sobre su propia gracia.

Más de lo que podía soportar.

No supo cómo llegó ahí, normalmente adonde solía acudir el aire retumbaba a metal revolviendo las partículas del aire con un clásico y viejo olor a cannabis mientras sus venas y cerebro ansiaban algo más acompañado.

Ahora con la música tecno donde varios cuerpos se movían ansiosos disque bailando y tirando cerveza por donde pasaban, comprendía que no había sido una buena idea asistir. Su supuesto compañero de la infancia, el que lo había invitado y preparado todo, era uno más del montón. ¿Reencuentro? Aquel rubio seguía actuando como todo un idiota, y acudiendo a la universidad se había vuelto más aún por lo que veía. Fiesta cada viernes o cuando se le ocurriera, siendo un dolor de cabeza para sus padres y gastando a diestra y siniestras el dinero que no era suyo.

Pero, ¿Cómo hablar mal de él si su situación estaba igual o peor? Semanas sin ir a una mísera clase, dejándose consumir por todo lo que se metiera y con la contestadora de su habitación llena ya por tantos mensajes.

Acabó arrancando el cable de teléfono de la pared y comprándose otro celular. No quería que lo localizaran.

No quería hablar con nadie. No quería ver a nadie.

No quería volver a salir al mundo.

Tenía una razón. Una razón que solo él sabía, lamentablemente. Y lo torturaba.

-¿Marihuana?-

Una cara perpleja adelante lo acosaba con esa pregunta.

Que fastidio.

-Te dije que te largaras…- le recordó dejando que el humo saliera de su boca como si nada.

-No, no es eso. No es que me moleste…- trató de reponer lo que había dicho. –Es solo que no sabía que tú te drogabas. No les había creído cuando lo escuché…-

-Hasta ahora…- sonrió estúpidamente sin tener nada más que decir al respecto. -¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso viniste sola y te espantaste por lo que viste allá abajo…?- la atormentó más con su conversación. Ella era menor, ¿Para qué había ido? Mejor que lo dejara solo.

-No... vine con mi nov…- paró. No, ya no lo podría llamar así. –Pasó algo…-

Daba risa.

Sabía el motivo de antemano. Todos ahí lo sabían. Era su burla y su alfiletero. Adelante, inserten el alfiler de su comentario. No duele. No se siente nada.

-¿Y por qué no estás en casa? Tus padres deben estar preguntándose donde podría estar su pobrecita hija a estas horas de la noche-

-Eso no te importa…- se paró en las rodillas mirándolo tajante. Una actitud muy contraria a como acostumbraba verla. Una tímida y callada niña aborrecible.

-Vaya, así que la gatita sí tiene garras…- dio otra calada y rió con mesura.

-No me llames así. Además, ¿Qué tu no estabas aquí con tu chica?-

-¿Mi chica?- arqueó una ceja disgustado. – ¿Esa zorra cualquiera? Por favor, no te equivoques conmigo, jamás podría verme atado a una sola mujer. A ella solo la recogí unas calles antes-

-De todas formas, estabas con ella. ¿Qué le paso?- inquirió, y siguió hablando en vez de callar como tantas otras veces se dedicaba a hacer. Esa vez estaba demasiado acelerada. Había terminado con su novio abajo después de lo que quería obligar a hacer. Era un patán. Y ella se sentía aún más estúpida por haberle seguido la corriente. Tantas peleas con su padre por que salía con él, y al final, tenía razón.

No, más que llorar estaba furiosa. Quería deshacerle la cara a puñetazos. Había dejado de ser sumisa mucho atrás, ahora sin ser así de mojigata podía sentirse como un dejo de amargura andante. Había visto lo que la dejó marcada, y no, no se trataba de su "novio"; ahora para ella solo había un camino…

Un desperdicio con pies deslizándose por las calles de la ciudad por aquella cara bonita de piel blanca y ojos cristalinos.

Una belleza que buscaba hundirse en el fango.

Le perdonó la primera vez que la engañó. Creyó que lo amaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta que en vez de amor era solo atracción por querer salir de su casa, romper las reglas, cortar con lo cotidiano y el aburrimiento. Y luego desesperación.

Si esa era su razón verdadera, ¿para qué engañarse?

Lo dejo todo atrás y busco donde dedicarse a pensar un rato. Y luego ese tipo llegó, al que ahora, sin saber por qué le estaba haciendo plática.

-No aguantó el régimen… eso es lo que pasó. Se perdió en uno de los baños del segundo piso.- respondió.

-¿Y tú?-

Estaba respondiéndole, no podía quejarse de que aquello no era un diálogo.

Podría tornarse… interesante…

¿Acaso para hacerlo hacía falta conocer su nombre?

-No me agrada tanto estar envuelto con esa clase de sujetos como puedes ver, así que solo vine aquí por _esto_ y después me iré…- encendió otro cigarro y cerró los ojos ignorándola.

Un largo silencio entre los dos invadió la habitación compitiendo con el aroma y el ruido de abajo, pero aún así no espero mucho para volver a escuchar la voz de aquella molesta chica.

Pensamientos. Imágenes. Preguntas. Inquietudes.

Tal vez algo más…

-¿Qué se siente…?- lo miró fijo.

Basura. Para el de ojos negros esa situación era basura. Y no pudo contener la risa por ello, así fuere una pequeña, malhumorada, siniestra y casi moribunda, pero risa al fin y al cabo. El jalón ya lo tenía comiéndolo como si el predador estuviera alimentándose de la carne de la presa caída y las aves de rapiña disfrutaran del resto. Todos en un festín, devorando sus entrañas, desgarrando su piel, con sangre en el hocico, relamiéndose por la comida…

Y se sentía tan bien…

Se sentía excelso que lo devoraran…

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí?- se señaló, riendo. –No podría describírtelo. A puesto que si lo comparo con alguna otra cosa ni siquiera podrías saber de lo otro… Eres, ¿como decirlo? una niña bien.-

Negras palabras de una oscura personalidad.

Una atracción espantosa por su arrogancia.

Un odio innegable.

Un deseo irrefrenable.

No se lo esperó. Al último momento ella ya estaba arriba de él quitándole el cigarro de la boca con la lengua, como si estuviera acostumbrada. Como ansiosa. Como experimentando.

Inquietudes. Pensamientos. Ideas vagas que se materializaban.

Fantasías de azúcar. Pudor corrompido.

-No me conoces lo suficiente para decir eso.- le dio una calada sin problema alguno para respirar o con el extraño humo que empezaría a surgir efecto poco después.

Su cabello se movía conforme a sus movimientos. Por primera vez el azabache se percató de toda ella. Sus mejillas y toda su cara parecían haber salido de porcelana fina, delicadas, suaves por la textura que podía adivinar. Unos gruesos y largos abanicos de pestañas decoraban los brillantes y delicados ojos que tenía. Inteligentes, infantiles, aunque misteriosamente sagaces en ese momento. Livianos, insistentes. Con un gesto desconocido de parte del Uchiha en un rostro tan infantil como ese: Seguridad y altivez.

Algo pasaba. Algo que no podía describir. Una calidez surgiendo del centro de su ser avivando una llama que creyó no reanimaría otra vez esa noche. Y ella entraría al mismo estado en el que él estaba.

¿Suerte? ó,… ¿Destino?

-No sabía lo que te guardabas Hyuuga…- se reincorporó con ella abierta de piernas sobre su cuerpo. Y como único gesto de bondad quiso quitarle el cigarro de entre los dedos. –Esto no es para ti. No te dejes llevar por la situación, no es lo tuyo…- aparentó ser razonable, quizás lo era de verdad, pero ella se vio decidida. Lo apartó con la mano y siguió manteniendo el humo en su sistema por el mayor tiempo que le era posible. Parecía tratar de disfrutarlo. No estaba en sus cabales.

Sintiendo.

Experimentando…

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Y tampoco te pediré perdón…- quiso pararse, pero de la nada sintió el efecto de lo que hacía, así que el azabache debajo de ella la haló hacia sí con otro cigarro en la boca para sostener su cara con una mano y encender el suyo con el que ella llevaba entre los labios.

La tomó de improviso y no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. Más se hizo a la idea.

Los dos sentían una extraña tranquilidad. Una sonrisa los hizo darse cuenta de lo ridículo del asunto. Empezaba algo parecido a la felicidad.

Colores. Nubes.

Paz.

Sin embargo el de cabello oscuro no quiso dejarlo solo así.

-Podrías pagármelo…- sonrió después de hacer lo suyo con ojos afilados. Seguía con ella arriba de él.

Aquel lapso podía tornarse interesante si tan solo la chamarra que llevaba puesta pegada al cuerpo se abriera para que pudiera disfrutar de la vista que su pronunciado escote gustaba. No iba vestida para la ocasión según el lugar al que había ido, más daba lo mismo. Ya estaba ahí. Y la tenía arriba de su cuerpo.

_¿Por qué no?_

Esa era la pregunta.

-Ni sueñes…- pareció burlarse, pero para su estoico rostro no pudo asegurarlo. Había algo más con esa frase, podía presentirlo.

-¿Me golpearás por sugerirlo así como hiciste con tu _novio_ allá abajo?-

Sus ojos se abrieron con estruendo. El aliento se le fue. Sintió tragarse el humo y empezó a toser. El supuesto cigarro ya casi completamente consumido acabó quien sabe por dónde, y la pelinegra de ojos violeta sobre aquel azabache parecía deshacerse por lo que acababa de decir.

El tiempo era cíclico.

Sí, estaba enterado. Y eso lo convertía de improviso en un enemigo. Era algo malo, en teoría.

Pestañeaba. Inhalaba. Pestañeaba. Exhalaba.

Sonreía.

…

¿Entonces por qué no se enojaba? ¿Por qué no podía contener la risa?

¿Por qué?

-Estas mal…-

-¿En serio?

-No me iba a acostar con su _amigo_ solo para pagar una deuda, ¿Acaso estás loco tú también?-

Hacía más de una hora todos vieron a aquella chica de ropa casual –nada que se usara para una fiesta como aquella- abofetear a quien fuere su novio para después perderse entre la gente sin decir nada. Estaba rodeado de tres chicas en un sofá cuando ella llegó. Quiso hablar con él, este terminó contándole que necesitaba que le hiciera un favor, y luego ocurrió aquello. Una escena, pequeña para todo lo demás que no se dijo ni se notó, pero una de las escenas de la noche.

-No entiendo cómo te jaló a esto ese teme…- siguió riendo el azabache sin poder evitarlo.

-Él no lo hizo- se volvió hacia él. Riendo. El sufrimiento era dulce. La agonía era miel. –No me dijo nada, fui yo la que pasaba por aquí…-

No, no había sido invitada a esa fiesta. Su propio novio tres años mayor que ella no era lo que parecía. En realidad su relación con ella había sido solo una pantalla con sus padres. Él era otro muy distinto por mucho que quisiera taparle la boca a los demás con esa supuesta novia apropiada. Muy mustio cuando lo necesitaba.

Interés.

Emoción, surgida de ningún lado producto de la marihuana.

-Eso lo hace más patético ¿no?- le dio otra calada al cigarrillo de él quitándoselo y dificultosamente salió el humo de su boca por la mueca de su cara. Un extraño llanto la delató. Continuaba sonriente. Era el efecto hilarante de la droga.

Desquite. Relaciones por despecho.

Corriente de mares.

Corriente de aire.

Corriente eléctrica.

-Sí. Lo es. No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos- la tomó de los hombros. Su profunda voz la estaba envolviendo, como dejándose cubrir por una capa de soledad y tristeza, pero cálida en algún sentido.

Sus miradas se envainaban enredándose. Una mirada en busca de aventura, imprecisa, la otra en busca de distracción, declarativa. Su cabeza se inclinaba a un lado, después al otro. Sonreía. Se movía encima de él tentándolo sin siquiera notarlo, o quizás haciéndolo a propósito inconscientemente.

Una chica de preparatoria que quería sentir el vértigo de las alturas paseándose por estas como si fuera un juego. Un universitario con un secreto callado encerrado en su ser, dejando que lo acabara lentamente.

_Discordia. Silencio. Palabras. Humo. Júbilo._

_Más palabras._

Su lengua midiendo la salinidad de su piel.

-¿Y tú por qué estás haciendo esto?-

-Tengo mis razones…- cortó todo intento por averiguar sobre si tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara. Por muy nublado que pretendiera estar su mente estaba clara sobre ese asunto a pesar de encontrarse en ese estado. La chica torpe de hacía un momento resultaba tener unas piernas preciosas.

-¿Es privado?- lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Sí-

-¿Qué tanto?-

-Mucho…- acercó su rostro al suyo para besarla sin importarle si ella se negó en un principio, pues sintiendo aquella lengua invadir sin más remedio su boca, se dedicó a batallar con él en medio del beso mientras sus manos la atraían hacía sí y empezaban a explorar y acariciarla tratando de encontrar su piel debajo de las prendas que llevaba puestas.

Sintió en medio de sus piernas el creciente interés del pelinegro por ella. Sentía su lengua pasearse por su cuello, bajando el cierre de su chamarra con sus manos tomándola por la cintura con fuerza.

Miedo. Nervios. Aunque todo difuso su pecho iba a estallar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La atormentaba una espina. Daga al punto correcto.

Pero del otro lado la jalaba una cuerda prometiendo algo más entretenido en Wonderland.

¿Acaso no lo deseas?

¿Acaso no lo disfrutas?

Deja el miedo atrás.

Piérdete.

_¿Por qué no?_

Déjate llevar…

-¿Y cuál es tu razón para hacer esto otro?- lo sujeto del cuello con ambos brazos. Mezclándose.

Una pregunta.

-¿Cuál es tu razón para no hacerlo?-

Otra pregunta.

-Esa no es una respuesta-

Pegó su cara a su pecho, sonriendo. Pasando su lengua por el escote de la playera sin mangas que llevaba abajo como única prenda.

-¿Quieres que pare?-

Un instante de brillantez. Él único que tuvo antes de que el estupor la hundiera de nuevo. Y no le importó.

-No-.

¿Aprovecharlo? No claro, que no. Que el vértigo siguiera acariciándola. Que su temor y diversión se mezclaran.

Que todo se fuera por el caño, sus nervios, sus inquietudes, sus valores.

Que bailen los ángeles, que se crucifiquen los demonios. Y después se vuelvan amantes.

Que crucifiquen a los ángeles, que bailen los demonios.

Que hiciera lo que quisiera. Ella solo se dejaba llevar. No podía reprimirse. Ruido. Su aliento visible y caliente. Su respiración agitada y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

¿Por qué era todo eso tan placentero si pese a todo sentía miedo?

¿Por qué ya no le importaba?

Le arrancó la playera y se quitó también lo que llevaba puesto.

Acarició su espalda, marcando la hendidura de su espina con los dedos. Jugando con fuego. Ella, descubierta e inmóvil se dejo besar y acariciar de la forma que él quiso. Pareció entenderlo todo y lo apartó un momento.

Sensaciones no conocidas hasta ese momento. ¿Era la droga? No, no solo era eso.

No había cabida al pensamiento racional.

Sentía su cuerpo y el de él al rojo vivo.

Su acción lo despistó un poco, pero notó las manos de la chica pasar por el valle de sus senos hacia su vientre desabotonando los jeans que llevaba, bajándose el cierre. Con la vista perdida en algún lado, quizás en él, quizás no.

Nerviosa. Confusa. Perdida. Pero lo seguía haciendo.

¿Instinto? Ó… ¿desquite?

Le había preguntado si quería que parara. Ella quería detenerse, muy por dentro sabía que estaba mal, que se arrepentiría, que debía huir, pero no lo hacía.

Simplemente no lo hacía.

Su pecho le reclamaba parar, su cerebro no comprendía. Lo seguía haciendo. No razonaba.

Bajó los jeans hasta sus rodillas y se detuvo ahí cuando él se lanzó por ella para estrujarla entre sus brazos y volver a degustar su piel ensañándose con uno de sus pezones. Un quejido de parte de ella lo volvió a incitar, sus puños cerrados, sus sentidos crispados. Su _vergüenza_. Los latidos de su pecho llegaban hasta sus oídos. La sabía suya.

Adrenalina. Su sangre corriendo.

Le arrancó la poca ropa que le quedaba y pasó su mano por su entrada, subiendo, hasta su corazón.

Una corriente fría pasó por su cuerpo hasta sus hombros, expandiéndose hasta emerger con la más fuerte intensidad. Mirando el marcado cuerpo del azabache dibujaba con las pupilas las líneas de sus tatuajes.

Paso su lengua desde el ombligo hasta sus mejillas, masajeando sus pechos y disfrutando de sus reacciones.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- volvió a preguntar. Ella cubrió su rostro con las manos, pero el Uchiha la obligó a mirarlo. Estaba a un solo movimiento de unirse con su cuerpo, Hinata lo sentía.

Quería detenerse. Quería parar. Pero no lo hacía.

¿En serio era solo efecto de la droga?

-¿Me detengo ahora?- inquirió otra vez. Tomando su rostro con una dulzura maligna. La sabía frágil. La sabía delicada. ¿Qué mejor que arrancar de un tajo los pétalos de una flor? -¿Quieres que lo haga?-

-No…- provocó que la besara.

-¿Qué dices?- pegó su oído a su boca y después lamió su lóbulo. Torturándola. –No te escucho Hyuuga…-

-No te detengas…- posó sus manos en la espalda del pelinegro, y con esto Sasuke entró en ella y sus uñas se enterraron en su piel.

Gritó. Fue brusco. Y lo sería aún más.

Comenzó otra canción en la fiesta de abajo. Seguía la algarabía. Y un cuerpo sobre otro salía del segundo para volver a entrar con frenesí.

La segunda estocada la consumió. La tragaba. Quería meterse debajo alguna piedra. Lo disfrutaba, le provocaba placer, pero dolía también. Avergonzada. Expuesta.

Despechada.

Solo por eso lo estaba haciendo. Cubrió su rostro con las manos y trató de callarse, más era peor no gritar, su respiración parecía consistir en gemir.

El azabache la veía, disfrutaba de su cuerpo. Sonreía. Lo recorría el embriaguez, aletargado.

Quiso verla completa. Tomó sus manos, entrelazó sus dedos y las llevó por su largo cabello, para que presionara con fuerza las suyas cada vez que entrara en ella. Para que le recordara con su voz, con su cuerpo, con su rostro desencajado que la estaba haciendo suya.

Tomó ritmo y la fricción se hizo electrizante. Ambos brazos del Uchiha se recargaban en la madera rodeando la cabeza de la chica debajo de él. Sus gemidos se mezclaban. Una chica no bien iniciada en el sexo estaba siendo tomada por él. Drogada, nublada, pero con iniciativa.

Entraba y salía de su cuerpo con intensidad, provocando que Hinata perdiera el control. Impulsos recorrían su espalda con histeria. Extasiada. Insegura, loca de placer pese a que el pudor la matara.

Su cuerpo tomado por aquel chico de cabellos oscuros que no conocía salvo por nombre. La hierba que los dos fumaron. La unión que ahora estaban teniendo.

El dolor.

El placer.

Desquiciado placer.

Luces de colores por el techo. Serpentinas bailando en el aire. Flores. Dulces.

Nada tenía sentido. Nada excepto la apariencia de felicidad de la droga y el sexo sin compromisos del que estaban disfrutando. Probablemente al día siguiente no la buscaría ni se preocuparía por buscarlo. Era solo el momento.

Solo el momento y nada más.

Quería olvidar. Lo estaba haciendo con cada gemido, cada vez que su espalda subía.

¿Por qué no permitirse aún más si no volverían a verse?

-Más…- se abrieron sus labios como súplica con la voz en un hilo. Más hasta que doliera, hasta que la perdiera. Hasta que ya no pudiera. Que dejara su huella en ella.

El azabache sonrió.

Besos seductores, caricias incitantes, embestidas salvajes.

El dolor la partía, pero no quería que acabara.

-Más rápido…- volvió a salir de su boca otra petición. Al Uchiha parecía gustarle lo que escuchaba, tomó una de sus piernas y la acomodó en su hombro permitiéndose más libertad y fuerza para entrar en ella.

El dolor por el que la veía pasar lo tenía pasmado.

Disfrutaba. Sufría.

Volaba. Dolía.

Y en un arranqué la cargó hacia su pecho obligándola a descender sobre él.

-¿Por qué no te sirves tu misma?- le habló al oído con un control increíble.

Ella apenas si podía hablar.

Se acomodó con una pierna a cada lado y pegó sus pechos al abdomen del chico al que le había permitido tomarla. No había nada en que pensar. Algo la movía y no sabía qué. Quería gritar hasta desgarrarse. Subió y se obligó a presionar su propio cuerpo en su descenso. El azabache no supo que pensar de eso. Tomó su cintura y la incrustó de nuevo en él. Ella salía de su unión, él la retomaba con las manos en sus hombros con más fuerza.

Era una muñeca de trapo. Una exquisita muñeca. Angosta. Electrizante.

Sasuke sentía como su piel era tratada como acero hirviendo, contrayéndose, alargándose, presionándose. Era algo, algo de esa chica que sin saber nada de ella lo había atraído.

Un rostro nuevo, un cuerpo casi nuevo.

El mismo deseo, ¿Por qué no proceder?

Los dos se habían tocado con lo mismo, y después, sexo.

Gritando. Vueltos uno solo al llegar al orgasmo.

Explotando. Enterrándose en su ser. Escurriéndose en olas vida. Navegando aguas turbulentas con clima extremo.

Soñando.

Fantaseando.

Hirviendo.

Derritiéndose.

Sin compromisos. Dejando de lado tabús si la guiaba el mismo.

Como siempre, promiscuo.

Otra canción, otra estocada. Otro beso.

Otra canción, otro beso. Otra erección.

Otra canción, otra unión. Más hierva.

Ruido, sexo, droga, más sexo.

El estado salvaje de un animal copulando de la misma forma.

Riendo.

Gimiendo.

Gritando.

Partiéndola en dos.

Olvidándolo todo.

.

.

Sí los recuerdos eran borrosos, pero no tanto.

Un cuerpo estrecho y pequeño, deseable y una cara que nunca antes había visto en ella cuando apenas notaba su existencia.

Era algo interesante. Perturbador.

Una chica de familia perdiendo la cordura, deseando caminar entre serpientes. Deseando ser mordida por una. Enredándose en su cuerpo, quitándole el aliento.

Torturándola. Y después poseyéndola.

Sí. La noche no había sido en balde después de todo.

Salió de ahí con la botella vacía en la mano sin mirar que atrás quedaban los restos de los cigarros de hierba que habían fumado. No había llevado algo más fuerte, pero no estaba decepcionado.

Al final la fiesta había tenido un desenlace satisfactorio.

Muy satisfactorio.

Su objetivo había sido olvidar y disfrutar, y lo había hecho. Por lo visto para ella fue igual.

Cerró la puerta. Y con eso se selló el acto que muy despreocupadamente los dos compartieron.

Palabras.

_Discordia. Silencio. Palabras. Humo. Júbilo._

_Más palabras._

Sonrió de lado.

Dolor.

Placer.

Desquiciado placer.

Solo desquiciado placer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No se que más decir.

Comenten. Por algún lado me llegó la inspiración para querer que fuera algo más que un one-shot, por eso el título.

¿Debería continuarla?

Díganme lo que piensan.

.

.


	2. Ansiedad

Realmente traté de hacerla más corta pero no pude. Me sorprendieron algunos reviews... pero para un rape necesito inspiración. Ahora, conforme a esta historia considero que si debería continuarla por aquello del crimen que cometió Sasuke y como sería su relación, aquí no habrá nada de dulces y caramelos solo piedra y alcohol... y la idea me encanta, no se que opinen ustedes...

Sí, también me desconcerté por lo que acabé escribiendo pero como ya dije no supe que quitar y mi cerebro se fundió al intentarlo. Espero que les guste de todos modos. Y sí, ya se que esta muy largo.

* * *

><p>Nunca creyó volver a verla, o por lo menos no tan pronto como lo fue pasada una semana y media después de su encuentro sexual en aquél desván, fumando marihuana y cogiendo, atraídos por las circunstancias y la suerte de estar en el mismo lugar sin nada mejor que hacer.<p>

Eso sí era una coincidencia.

Una _agradable _coincidencia.

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

º

. o* :o: )º( :o: **LaYinG** **UndeRGRoUnd** :o: )º( :o: *o .

º

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

Se había encontrado con su primo Neji el lunes y entre hombres se habían entendido, sabiéndose de antemano enemigos acérrimos desde años ante sus personalidades tan contrarias y distantes, su plática consistió en mirarse retando al otro en hombría y atrevimiento sin llegar a concluir en nada. Sin embargo no era como sí le fuera a decir que se tiró a su familiar para burlarse, ni siquiera sintió que valía la pena; de hecho admitió que la niña era buena en la cama, aunque a la ausencia de la misma cuando lo hicieron aquella frase no se apegaba mucho a lo suyo y daba risa comparar ambos asuntos.

_Para coger donde cayera. _Esa había sido su ley desde que dejó la escuela y había empezado a consumir droga.

.

Enterrando _su _secreto mientras este no saliera a flote en la superficie del agua. Ya que no hay mentira que dure cien años.

Ese había sido su crimen.

.

Echarse a esa menor otro.

.

Asumía que _la niña_ le traería muchos problemas y dificultades sí se entrometía de nuevo en su vida, así fuera por caridad al verla en problemas buscados por ella misma al fondo de ese oscuro y hediondo callejón con un sujeto que él conocía y sabía un patán. Igual que lo fue su novio una vez.

Debía pasar de largo. Debía ignorarla y ocuparse de sí mismo solamente. Eso era en lo que debía concentrarse...

Solo habían estado juntos una vez. Solo una.

Ella no importaba.

Solo fue un polvo.

Aunque… Un polvo muy placentero...

Diablos.

Eso no debía importarle.

Entonces, ¿por qué avanzaba hacia ellos con la luz encendida de su motocicleta encegueciéndolos al llegar de improviso?

Tonto.

Estúpido.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Largo!- se quejó el _proveedor, _con sus asquerosas manos sobre la pequeña pelinegra de la que quería aprovecharse sí ella lo había contactado por mercancía.

Toda una sorpresa.

Esta vez no agradable sino horrenda.

Esa era la ruta hacia una tumba en algún picadero entre basura y suciedad y tal vez con alguna que otra enfermedad venérea.

Ahí estaba la _niña bien _de la otra noche.

Era más joven de lo que recordaba o por lo menos mucho más baja de estatura que él.

Un desperdicio de carne de muy buena calidad bien labrada y firme y una blanca cara, expresiva, de buenos sentimientos, compaginados con desdén y problemáticos intereses recién adquiridos.

Una equivocación fatal, sabía.

Era un ritual, un ciclo interminable con cada niña que se adentraba a ese mundo, curiosas y 'modernas'. Consumiendo cosas más fuertes con el paso del tiempo, aumentando su adicción y acabando en el cambio de favores sexuales -desnutridas y locas-, por más drogas siempre.

Lucían así al inicio, confiadas y sagaces, con actitud felina, buscando sin saberlo la muerte por su curiosidad, atraídas por rumores y recomendaciones de aquellos que en realidad no podían llamarse amigos sí querían su mal.

¿Qué le podrían decir a él? Bien lo sabía.

Bien lo conocía.

Era volverse un cadáver para que su carroña sirviera de alimento a las aves de rapiña devorado vivo.

Volverse loco.

Volverse salvaje creyendo estar en el cielo.

Paraíso amargo al pasar el efecto. Siendo sambutido de nuevo en la realidad.

-Sasuke...- recordó mucho ese rostro porcelánico de ojos violetas cristalinos arrojados hacia su figura con sorpresa y recelo. Sus finas y delicadas manos. Sus dulces y deseables labios rojizos.

Piernas de caramelo. Cabello olor a chicle y perfume de juguete.

Una lolita buscando amor y cariño. ¿Por qué no ser el príncipe en el corcel a su rescate ante tan seductora recompensa?

Sexo.

Una noche de acción.

No. Se involucraría más.

Aunque ya era tarde sí al descubrir su identidad quitándose el casco ya estaba más que comprometido encadenado a esa chica.

Qué tontería.

-Uchiha- reconoció a su cliente el otro sonriendo como perro, mostrando una particular dentadura picuda, con el cabello azul clarísimo asomándose por su gorra de rapero y su ropa estrafalaria tallas más grandes que la propia al igual que su calzado deportivo adornado con metal en varias formas. -¿Qué pasa hermano?- habló cotidiano y vulgar -¿no ves que estoy algo ocupado?- le dio una nalgada a la adolescente a un lado suyo relamiéndose al saberla una chica linda e interesada en sus negocios.

Para que la tuviera en su plato.

-Hijo de perra...- Sí, escucho bien.

Wow, se quedó Sasuke mirando perplejo a la chica mientras el otro reía, su lenguaje era tan contrario a su imagen como lo sería encontrar un tatuaje diciendo BAD GIRL en el vientre bajo, muy muy bajo, de una muñeca de porcelana.

Rebeldía. Arrojo.

Necedad.

-La niña _mala _sacó el calibre...- se burlo el comerciante de muerte, hasta que el sonido de un gatillo por su frente con el frío de un arma apuntándole a la cabeza sin premura lo calló.

-Que buena idea- sonrió en una línea el azabache con superioridad y desafío.

-Sasuke...- sonó otra vez la vocecilla de campana de cristal de la Hyuga a cinco pasos de los dos.

Su voz infantil, que preferiría cuando se partía en éxtasis en su fervor al moverse en su interior con la temperatura de su cuerpo bajo el suyo ardiendo, sufriendo y disfrutando.

Tomándola con fuerza...

-Oye, Sasuke... ¿Estás jugando cierto? Porque eres muy pesado...- estaba que no lo creía el otro con aquella pistola dirigida a sus sesos en plena transacción.

El Uchiha ni le hacía caso.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hyuga? ¿Buscando problemas?- le preguntó el ojioscuro serio y molesto o por lo menos medio pasivo.

-No te importan mis asuntos Uchiha - se cruzó de brazos sin notar que su minifalda, más corta y abierta de lo normal, se subía delineando entre las arrugas de la tela una anatomía escultural y apenas formada excesivamente llamativa; con sus mayones rotos y sus botas de agujeta hasta las pantorrillas, llevando su blusa suelta reveladora descubierta de hombros sobre una playerita de tirantes inocente y promiscua.

-Ella me buscó, fue ella- aseguró el patán amenazado señalando a la chica con las manos arriba a la altura de su cara. -Quería que le vendiera la muy zorra, pero no entendió las reglas, es una niña rica...-

La enojó. Tenía su carácter.

-Maldito insecto gañán. Que te jodan...-

-¡Hinata!- la frenó Sasuke de alguna otra barbaridad.

La peliazul lo miró con ardor callando, aunque no por mucho. Ya lo haría pagar después, pensó.

¿Qué se creía? ¿Su dueño?

-Mi encargo- se dirigió el azabache al que tenía tarado con la posibilidad de matarlo.

-Ah, sí... Sí lo tengo...- metió la mano a su chamarra con un atento y desconfiado cliente aún más amenazador.

Sacó una bolsita de cierre hermético de contenido blanco en polvo sustancialmente servido.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado pagando con varios billetes que tiró al piso despreocupado. Subió el arma a un lado de su cabeza dirigiéndola arriba y riendo liviano.

Que buen susto. Qué buena broma.

No, ¿para qué matarlo? Incluso a las personas que quería proteger caían frente a sus ojos por la misma arma. ¿Para qué más?

La guardó sujeta en su espalda por su cinturón, metida en su pantalón oscuro.

-No era tan difícil ser amable- bufo girando para regresar a su motocicleta. Miró a la chica peinada con algunas trencitas por su cabello suelto que aparentaba lucir orgullo herido. -Nos vamos- le lanzó su casco cachándolo ella.

Hinata lo observó con el ceño fruncido y sin poder apagar el rojo encendido de su cara cual luz neón de algún bar.

¿Que planeaba con ella?

¿A dónde irían?

Se recogió el cabello con una mano, pensando. Girando los ojos hacia otro lado que no fuera el azabache. Nerviosa porque ya habían estado juntos una vez, se había drogado y lo habían hecho.

¿Qué otra cara quería ver de su parte?

Había sido una noche, lo supo al despertarse primero recobrando la compostura al amanecer, recogiendo su ropa y marchándose lo más veloz que pudo. Él era un chico malo y rudo. Ella una estudiante de preparatoria. No quería molestarlo sí habían acabado _cogiendo por casualidad_, pues sin más trabas en la lengua eso fue.

Un encuentro duro y feroz, la había lastimado, pero ella misma fue la que le pidió que lo hiciera, que la tomara y fuera aún más profundo en su ser, enterrándose en su cuerpo hasta que gritara que se detuviera sin poderlo soportar más.

¿Qué elegiría hacer?

Lo vio subirse al transporte en el que había llegado. No esperaría por ella. No esperaba a nadie ni nada.

Se dio cuenta de que la miraba cuando el potente motor de la motocicleta rugió al acelerar sin avanzar con el freno puesto y levantando polvareda; eso la acongojo. Únicamente frente al Uchiha se le caía la máscara de agresión lanzada que caracterizaba el supuesto cambio radical de su personalidad. La sencillez que se guardaba para no mostrar su timidez y debilidad.

Sasuke sabía que muy en el fondo no había podido cambiar tan rápido de la noche a la mañana, a no ser que se hubiera roto al igual que él, quesquebrajado por una profunda herida o una imperdonable equivocación.

Y callara devorada por lo que ocultaba…

Un pecado o un secreto indecibles.

Vio su retén.

Detectó su pena.

Para él era un juego, sí se libraba de Hinata porque ella no lo seguía le estaría haciendo un favor al ahorrarle el mezclarse con la adolescente.

-A menos que te quieras quedar...- Se dispuso a marcharse. Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

Su comentario Hinata lo sintió como sí la ahorcara para acabarla de un solo golpe.

Que ya no lo pensara. Vámonos.

Se puso el casco resuelta.

Sus piernas flaqueaban aunque no permitía que se notara.

-Creí que nunca íbamos a volver a vernos-caminó hasta él acosándolo con sus ojos violáceos. En eso consistía el sexo sin compromisos ¿qué no?

Su sonrojo era inevitable.

¿Cómo saberlo? Fue la primera vez que hacia algo como eso.

-No he dicho nada sobre tocarte- sonrió de lado con superioridad.

La chica se subió rodeándolo con sus finos y delgados brazos de muñeca en un tenue abrazo. Avergonzada por tener que pegar sus prominentes pechos a la espalda del Uchiha.

Un leve roce.

Una presión constante.

Unos abundates y apetitosos senos selénicos.

Ya los había visto, tocado y degustado…

Otra sonrisa más grande se dibujo en su atractivo y duro rostro.

Cerrando los ojos.

Recordando.

-Tampoco quieras provocarme...- rió.

Ella lo odió. Y antes de que pudiera reclamarme algo él ya había arrancado.

Un viaje en moto, "Qué emocionante" pensó.

Sentía el viento congelarle la piel al ir aumentando la velocidad en el camino, provocando que la peliazul se pegara más a él. Rebasaba los autos peligrosamente. Sin cuidado o aprecio a su vida.

Esa era la fantasía de la emoción.

Adrenalina.

Miedo.

Gritó un par de veces asustada.

El reía por su estremecimiento. No había nada de qué preocuparse, tenía sumo domino en su motocicleta. Destreza asombrosa formada por su constancia.

No divisaba a donde iban. Tenía miedo, era menor de edad después de todo, podía permitirse sentir así. Pero, ¿qué descaro era ese sí se había acostado con aquel chico que la llevaba en su moto y ya había probado fumar hierba?

Temió por sí misma de repente. ¿Y sí se había enterado de que en ese callejón había ido a buscar más droga con aquel sujeto que le recomendaron?

La idea la aterro.

¿Lo asumía ya? ¿Qué quería drogarse de nuevo? No sentía ansias por la droga, solo ganas de volver a hacerlo. Fumar.

Muy tonta en realidad.

Aún sí no tenía compañía varonil en esa ocasión, quería fumar.

Carajo, ¿era eso tan malo?

Recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

Había dejado que la tomara. Ese día había estado fuera de sus cabales. Despechada.

Dolida.

_Un clavo saca otro clavo. _Se tragó ese cuento.

A penas sí había tenido su primera vez y a la siguiente ya se había atrevido a acostarse con un desconocido por lo oscuro, ni siquiera en un cuarto, una cama, o mínimo un mueble. No, al ras del piso de madera polvoriento y sucio, con telarañas viejas acumuladas, tal vez hechas por arácnidos que habían muerto de ancianidad.

Y le había gustado.

Lo quiso tanto que no le tomó importancia al intenso dolor que la opacaba. Quería más.

Más.

¿De qué manera pedirlo?

¿Cómo matar su vergüenza, nerviosismo y miedo?

Más.

-Hagámoslo a tú manera Hyuga - escuchó dos minutos después sacándole de su ensimismamiento cuando Sasuke se detuviera en un lugar que reconoció.

La entrada a la estación del tren para llegar a su casa.

Qué decepción.

-Aquí te quedas tú, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer- se aparco sin apagar el motor a espera de que la chica se bajara.

Ella dijo nunca volverse a ver. El podía vivir con eso.

_Finito._

Finiquitado.

Insoluble.

La despedida.

La Hyuga contempló el final de esa vez que lo había visto de nuevo, -al segundo hombre en su vida y el primero que la hizo sentir placer y dolor de forma más atrabancada-, acabando en una regaño mal dicho y sus ganas podridas al haber salido a buscar entretenerse, y luego volver con las manos vacías y hasta aleccionada acerca de lo posible y lo imposible para ella.

Traición.

Soledad.

Tristeza.

Días grises.

Noches azul profundo.

Frío.

-No quiero regresar a casa todavía- bajo la cabeza. Recargándose de nuevo en el Uchiha y juntando sus manos sin soltarlo.

Suspirando.

Suspira que suspira.

Sacándolo en un solo suspiro.

Uno grande.

-A mí qué me importa, sí no tienes a donde ir ese no es mi problema-

La peliazul no se bajó.

-Déjate de tonterías- se la quitó como pudo. Bajó de su moto y la bajó a ella furioso. -Me tenías que salir con esto. ¿No puedes ser más molesta?-

No lo miró.

-Es tu culpa- se dejó decir.

Rigor.

Castigo.

Penitencia.

-¿Qué?- se enfureció aún más el de cabellos carbón. ¿De qué estaba hablando esa niña? ¿Qué quería? ¿No lo iba a dejar en paz?

Maldijo el haberla ayudado.

-¡Me libraste de ese sujeto pero no tengo lo que busco todavía!- le gritó, enojada, aunque cobarde el no haberlo mirado a los ojos, mucho menos subido la cabeza.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?- se giró dándole la espalda para largarse cuando ésta atrapo su chaqueta de cuero con su mano, aferrada a que la escuchara y pudiera darle alguna pista.

-Quiero comprarla- dijo -marihuana-.

Al Uchiha se le esfumo la nobleza.

Desilusión.

Desesperanza.

Desesperación.

Perdición.

-¿Quieres más?- cambió su semblante a uno fúrico y cruel. -¿Te sientes bien? ¿Acaso sabes lo que estas pidiendo?-

Más furia.

-Quiero fumar de nuevo y quiero comprarla-

No, pero sí le había dado fuerte.

¿Qué le había pasado? Era una chica tranquila y pusilánime. Ahora veía a una niña precoz y urgida. ¿Qué hacer, reír o gritarle? ¿Burlarse o regañarla?

¡Que no le importara!

-Ni creas que te voy a ayudar. Búscala tú sola- apartó su mano indiferente.

No quería problemas esa noche. Quería inyectarse.

¡Debía largarse!

-¡No te necesito Uchiha!- le gritó. -Sí no me dices donde poder comprarla regresare a ese callejón y se la comprare a Suigetsu!-

Sorpresa.

Incredulidad.

Risa.

Burla.

Seriedad.

Estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando ella irrumpió con su delgada voz por la estación.

Error...

-¡Sí me acosté contigo puedo hacerlo con cualquiera!-

Oh no. Sintió ahogarse con su saliva inmediatamente después de decirlo.

No quiso decir eso. Necesitaba de él. Aunque había hablado decidida.

Ya era tarde para arrepentimientos.

Y Sasuke así lo recibió.

-Entonces haz lo que quieras- le quitó el casco, se subió a su moto y arrancó. Avanzó unos metros, seguro de qué mentía y regresaría a casa, pero luego la escuchó correr.

Hinata se vio abandonada. ¿A dónde ir? Claro, ¡por la droga!

El azabache se detuvo.

No mintió.

Regresaba a aquel sitio por su droga.

-_Maldición_- se quejó hacia dentro. Ya había ingresado al círculo de fuego.

Creyó estar bien sí la dejaba, así qué pensó en irse. La Hyuga quería drogarse, el también. Lo harían cada quién por su lado. Todos felices.

Pero luego aparecieron dos sujetos por la esquina que ya había cruzado y los vio hacerse señales una vez divisaron a la adolescente con esa ropa y esa minifalda caminando a unos metros de donde salieron.

Una provocación.

Instinto.

Corrieron hacia Hinata sin pensárselo dos veces.

Iban a entretenerse un rato con ella.

Bien, pensó el Uchiha, que aprendiera como era el mundo realmente.

Crudo y vil.

Lleno de inmundicia.

Sucio y horrible.

Quiso marcharse.

Imposible.

Culpa.

Quiso marcharse, realmente lo quiso. Y no pudo.

De que a ellos la violaran, que le hiciera un oral a Suigetsu o que él se la cogiera, la última opción sonaba más razonable.

¿Quería droga no? Él le daría un cigarro y también se entretendría.

Giró derrapando y aceleró rápido, rebasando a los dos tipejos y llegando hasta la Hyuga cerrándole el paso.

-Hinata- vio a los otros detenerse. No estaba sola.

Respiró.

Sin embargo la peliazulada, ingenua ante el riesgo que corría, volvió a hacerse la digna.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- puso una mano en su cintura, su delicada y contorneada cintura, disgustada. -¿Se te olvidó algo?-

No se dijo más, el Uchiha la tomó de un brazo acomodándola como pudo encima de él y la moto y arrancó de nuevo alejándose pronto.

-¡Oye! ¡Para! ¡Bájame!- gritó aturdida. No la escuchó.

Siguió avanzando.

-¡Sasuke!-

Poco sabría que le estaba haciendo un favor.

Y los favores tarde o temprano se pagan...

Así que ella pagaría pronto de una u otra forma.

La peliazul se sujeto obligada a su cuello para no caerse, haciéndose firme, equilibrando su cuerpo en aquella inadecuada posición en la motocicleta en frente del conductor, sobre sus piernas y ella juntando las suyas volando por un lado. Temerosa de caerse y avergonzada por su exótica y diminuta ropa, escogida por la hazaña que representaba usarla y salir así a la calle.

Sintiéndose deseada e importante.

Bella y exuberante.

Ahora bajaba la cabeza como tantas otras veces. Roja.

Acelerada.

Nerviosa.

Y ansiosa.

Poco sabría el Uchiha de lo necesitada no solo de droga que estaba.

_Atención_.

Una menor. Un universitario. Un crimen sí había reclamos.

Un secreto sí lo callaban.

Un secreto muy delicioso.

Una brutalidad gozosa.

Se avergonzó de sus pensamientos impropios. Desconocía que por los mismos se alteraba su cuerpo, el ritmo de su respiración, los latidos en su pecho, la dirección de su mirada; el calor en su sistema.

Locura.

Excitación.

Pudor.

Humedad.

Sudor.

Viento.

Se detuvieron en un alto sin ningún coche cerca a esas altas horas de la noche.

Típico.

Normal.

-Acomódate- le pidió el azabache a la preparatoriana algo seco y molesto.

Le era un estorbo.

A sus ojos solo servía para una cosa...

Ella se alarmó. Volvería a abrir sus piernas detrás de él. Con esa idea se quedó.

Lo soltó y quiso bajarse para ir atrás obediente, pero él la atrapó sujetando su cintura con una mano por su marcada espalda.

-Aquí en frente- aclaró.

Sí, quería que lo rodeara con sus piernas, ¡solo que encima de él! Abrazándolo con sus senos sobre su pecho. Corazón a corazón.

Desdichado.

El rostro de la Hyuga pareció volverse sopa. Avergonzada.

Pudorosa.

El Uchiha no la entendió, ni que no lo conociera, lo habían hecho una vez que no se hiciera la mártir.

Como no se movió el mismo tomó su pierna y la separó, alzándola para colocarla del otro lado.

-Ah- Salió de la boca de la Hyuga dulce e incitador. Profano e inquieto.

Entonces lo notó, aquel cuerpo que ya había palpado antes, entrado, salido y poseído.

No era algo con encajes o algún dibujillo infantil, una tanga o unas miserables braguitas. Era nada. Nada, solo su sexo en la más pura esencia, con una finísima capa de desarrollo medio marcada.

Una flor cerrada. En botón.

Una invitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron con detalle, mudo un segundo.

Luego sonrió.

Hinata no se había puesto nada abajo solo por curiosidad y morbo. Para saber que se sentía sí las demás chicas de su escuela lo hacían. ¿Por qué no intentarlo ella?

_¿Por qué no?_

Y de la nada ya estaba en esa situación.

Bien hecho.

El Uchiha pasó su pierna por completo y la miró. Está no respondía. Se le había ido el habla.

Vergüenza, vergüenza y más vergüenza.

Pudor.

-Habías dicho que querías fumar esta noche- la distrajo atrayendo su atención con esa frase.

Hinata regreso a mirarlo concentrada. El azabache sacaba un cigarro de hierba de la bolsa de su chaqueta y su encendedor del pantalón.

Un premio, -sí hacia se le podía decir-, por aquella vista.

-¿En serio?- subió una ceja desconfiada.

-¿No lo quieres?- hizo que se lo llevaba a la boca cuando ésta lo tomó.

-¡No! dame- se lo quitó rápida.

Sasuke se lo encendió haciendo casita para que no se apagara el fuego mientras lo prendía.

Sacó las bocanadas de humo tranquila.

Proyectándose.

-Sí...- decía. -Esto era lo que necesitaba- fingió actuar como grande, cuando de repente, el Uchiha la cargo de los muslos y pegó su pelvis contra su entrepierna. Deleitándose con los músculos de su retaguardia bien formados. Alcanzando sus dedos a tocar su piel expuesta al acabarse lo largo de su falda.

La Hyuga se estremeció. Se sujetó de sus hombros exaltada y con el pulso a mil.

Tragó saliva.

El Uchiha no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Atravesándola con aquellos oscuros orbes.

Sentía aquel bulto bajo ella crecer. Justo como la primera vez.

Su _desliz_ de no haberse puesto ropa interior ese día había provocado que Sasuke se pusiera duro.

Y para tal mal solo una cura.

Paciente enfermo grave de excitación.

Doctor disponible aguardando.

Una pareja en soledad.

Salvaje medicina.

Una dirección.

Un sendero.

Un acto.

-¿Quieres... hacerlo de nuevo?- salió ronca y pausada su voz, tan cerca su cara a la suya como para medir un centímetro de nariz a nariz con las manos sobre su cuello y nuca bajo su cabellera.

Una simple pregunta.

Una como las de su primer encuentro.

Tentándola.

Sugiriendo lo pecaminoso, lo malo y lo fatal.

Gusto por el peligro.

Era malo. Malo, lo sabía, ¿pero malo para quién? ¿Malo visto por la sociedad?

¡Al carajo!

Prendida ya estaba. Con batería, en la boca.

Era hora de jugar.

Solo debía arrojarse al fuego y gritar.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó más roja ella, casi silente. Sin darse abasto en su nerviosismo.

Aún así lo quería.

Ansiosa y temerosa quería hacerlo de todas formas. O más bien dejarse hacer.

Miedo, nervios, pudor.

Miedo, nervios, pudor.

La receta de siempre sí se trataba de sexo una vez conoció al Uchiha.

No razonaba. Fumaba para tranquilizarse y sentir valor,... así se entregaba al desquicie total.

Pensamientos incongruentes.

Impulsos incontrolables.

Acciones incitantes.

Su nerviosismo.

Resquemor.

Excitación.

-Aquí...- la tomó de cuello y cintura cual maniquí.

-¡¿Aquí?- lo miró confusa, se le desfiguro la cara llenándose de más miedo y vergüenza aún.

Sus ojos se lo dijeron todo.

¿Se lo tenía que repetir?

Hinata bajó los brazos. No hizo nada. Lo que le proponía era extraño e informable.

Estaban arriba de la moto, no había espacio ni forma para maniobrar, ¿Cómo, vamos, _se unirían _pues?

Y salvo que lo hicieran, porque de poder se podía, como se ¿moverían?

¡Era una locura!

Sasuke metió la mano a la bolsa de su chaqueta, hizo algo adentro y luego sacó el puño en caracol cerrado salvo arriba, con polvo blancuzco en ella, que llevó a sus fosas nasales y aspiró.

Aspiró y aspiró. Hasta que no sobrara ni un poco. Observado en todo momento por la Hyuga.

Curiosa.

Interesada.

Se quedó un rato en la nada y luego bajó la cabeza mirándola de nuevo.

Metió las manos en la misma bolsa, sacó la droga para cerrarla bien, la guardo, y luego se abrió el pantalón, sacando su miembro erecto entre las piernas de la chica sentada sobre él como sí nada.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó volteando hacia otro lado, llevándose una mano a la boca. Apenada. Estaba loco o muy desesperado como para querer hacerlo ahí. A la voz de ya.

-Ahora- insistió bufando, como semental ante hembra en celo.

Época de apareamiento.

Tiempo de actuar.

Animalismo.

-¡Sasuke!- volvió a gritar, bajando la voz luego -¡Estamos en la calle!- le recordó.

¡Lo iban a hacer en plena vía pública!

Y sobre una motocicleta en un semáforo.

¿Así o más descaro?

Ni se preocupó en responderle. Le quitó el cigarro de la mano, lo puso en la boca de la Hyuga y ordenó:

-Fuma-

Hinata lo hizo después de una mediana pausa sin entender lo que quería exactamente.

Al menos eso sí era aceptable.

-Suéltalo-

Lo miró directamente a los ojos y abrió los labios por los lados para sacar el humo.

-Fuma- volvió a ordenar, tomando sus manos con las suyas mientras ella le daba una buena calada al _cigahierba_ sujeto en su boca.

-Suelta-

Sacó el humo.

Llevó sus manos a sus entrepiernas a punto de unirse sus cuerpos.

Se impactó aterrada.

Trató de gritar. No era ningún juego. La iba a penetrar. Se lo estaba dejando bien en claro.

-Fuma- siguió ordenando.

Obedecía. Su mundo se distorsionaba y la voz de Sasuke era implacable.

No rezongó por temor a su enojo y posible alejamiento.

-Suelta- colocó los dedos de Hinata sobre el músculo de su masculinidad.

Ella enloqueció. Era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, que lo sujetara entre sus manos.

Quiso bajar la mirada y lo hizo, con la cara y el ser en llamas, aunque el Uchiha le impidió bajar la cabeza pegando su frente a la de ella.

La peliazul no creía lo que la obligaba a hacer. Podía desmayarse por la impresión.

-Fuma-

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, soltando un gemido y repitiendo la acción con la droga otra vez.

La materia era materia.

Lejana.

Distante.

Amorfa.

La helada noche no existía. Las luces artificiales de la civilización eran esotéricas y atractivas.

El aire lamía su epidermis con lenguas de hielo.

Su mente distorsionaba el ambiente, todo en calma, ningún problema gracias a la droga. Solo tal vez su pena y deseo encontrados, enemigos uno del otro. ¿Desde hacia cuanto la noche era tan colorida?

Lujuria.

Ansiedad.

Sus manos absorbían el calor de lo que sujetaban. Al propio Sasuke en el sentido carnal. Eso la mataba de vergüenza. Y también embriagaba de tentación.

Lo sintió completo. Grande y fuerte.

Su piel no era la más aterciopelada del mundo. Casi podía asegurar palpar venas poderosas circulando sangre a aquella extensión de su cuerpo con vigor y potencia. Levantada fuerte. Erguido.

Todo listo para penetrarla.

-Suelta-

Liberó el humo de su sistema.

Rodeando con sus manos a Sasuke de esa forma sintió temor. Temor por su furia, temor por su violencia y temor por el dolor que sentía desde entonces padecería durante todo el acto. Asustada.

No había vuelta de hoja.

Lo harían.

Ella lo había provocado.

No había espacio para los arrepentimientos. Sí se arrepentía no importaba, el no la escucharía, solo la tomaría sin preguntar o avisar.

Sin salida.

Entregada en bandeja de plata al predador.

No quiso escapar. Como gato a la curiosidad, ella era a hacerlo.

-Fuma- le indicó acabarse el cigarro mientras con los pulgares subía la falda de la Hyuga y la abría delicadamente, para que ella misma lo sintiera y guiara en su camino cuando empezara a introducirse en su cavidad.

Quería gritar. Se sentía mareada.

Se sentía explotar con los latidos de su corazón en cada célula de su cuerpo, sobretodo donde Sasuke tenía las manos.

Tarde, ya era tarde.

Lo veía mirarla y desearla. Le gusto la atención. Le gusto su necesidad.

Estaban en la calle, no llevaba nada abajo y Sasuke acababa de endurecerse y proponerle volver a tener sexo.

¿Importaba el lugar?

¿Importaba el tiempo?

¿Importaba su educación?

No.

Ya no.

La tranquilidad de la droga.

La felicidad de esa hierva.

El calor de sus cuerpos.

La avidez de su cercanía.

Ya nada más importó.

-Retenlo-

Hinata ubicó la cabeza del miembro de Sasuke en su entrada, y con los dedos lo detuvo ahí ella misma aún sin creérselo, pero deseándolo.

Como el suicida caminando hasta las vías del tren para que este lo hiciera pedazos.

Sí, romperse. Que la destrozara.

Que acabara con ella.

Que volvieran a hacerse uno, que la poseyera volviéndola loca.

Que la arrastrara hacia el averno y se fundieran como metales en aleación.

Vio su aceptación e iniciativa.

Entonces el azabache pasó a una sola mano la tarea que mantenía con ambas y llevó la otra a la espalda baja de la chica hasta sujetarla de las caderas desde el otro lado, para empujarse lenta e intensamente en su interior una vez lo decretara.

-Suéltalo- ordenó.

Ella lo miró con miedo pese a todo. Con su deseo de dolor y agonía en la tráquea, asfixiándola. Respirando agitada; como si fuera a morir.

Entreabrió los labios con los ojos más escrutadores que nunca, juntos ambos sexos a punto de encajarse, suplicando clemencia por la cara de terror que ponía, suplicando suavidad, suplicando ternura, suplicando por lo menos no tanta violencia al inicio.

Más no estaba convencida de su propia petición, estaba resignada. Y preparada.

Temblando.

Casi echándose a llorar.

Arrepentida.

Pero a la espera de la primera puñalada para dejar correr su cordura hasta que dejara de existir y así gritar como loca por la placentera violencia con que la atacaría.

El Uchiha la miró estoico, tal vez indiferente.

Sin sonrisa. Sin compasión. Solo deseo.

Ardiente deseo.

Excitado.

Y se empujo hacia dentro lento y suave, luego intenso, tomándola de los glúteos para enterrarse en ella hasta el fondo desde la primera vez.

-Aaah...- abrió los labios y presionó los parpados de sus ojos cerrados más fuerte, sonó inmediato el gemido de su ser, con media cara enterrada en el azabache ansiando su contacto y su preciso ritmo, tirando lo que quedaba del cigarro al abrir la boca, mientras sentía como el miembro de Sasuke desaparecía de sus manos, adquiriendo espacio en su cuerpo al introducirlo en el mismo, lleno de ímpetu y soberanía.

Formando uno solo.

Se sujetó de su espalda con los brazos, pasando debajo de los del Uchiha, con las manos arrugando el cuero de su chaqueta por sus hombros al presionarlo entre sus dedos.

Subió las piernas hasta rodearlo con ellas sobre la moto. Con la espina recorrida en éxtasis desde su nacimiento.

-Aaah...

El Uchiha se había impulsado con un pie en el piso. Acomodó a Hinata en el ángulo correcto sin soltarla, salió a medias de su cuerpo para volver a entrar, empujando con más fuerza y soltando un gemido no tan alto como el de ella una vez sintió su piel arder y expandirse en la chica a la que acababa de penetrar.

Salió. Entró de nuevo. Se enterró completo y se movió brusco y brutal.

-Aaaaah... Aah...- gemía Hinata más alto que el Uchiha. Pasó un brazo sobre su cuello y gritó. Había ido aún más profundo en ella. –¡AAH!- enterró sus uñas en su piel, por el tatuaje que se asomaba por su yugular. Empapando con su aliento y voz partida su oído izquierdo.

Hasta que cayeron en el efecto total de lo que hacían y dónde lo hacían.

Entre su fuerza e impulsos, el efecto de la droga, el deleite inmediato y su piel derritiéndose, embebidos en la pasión, una pequeñez los detuvo en agravada situación resintiendo el detenerse.

Su respirar formaba nubes de calor.

-¡ Sasuke!...- se pegó a su pecho incrustada en él al acercarse un auto hacia ellos, disimulando, avanzando con el verde del semáforo del qué ellos ni se habían percatado pasado un minuto o más ahí.

El azabache lo notó también.

Bufó enojado. Arrancó adentro de Hinata sobre la moto con las manos libres de la chica para reaccionar una vez la acomodó mejor en su cuerpo sin salirse de ella por ningún motivo y luego giró a la derecha.

Sin levantar sospechas. Solo dos novios en la noche yendo de forma extraña sobre una motocicleta algo subliminales, sin percatarse de que en realidad sí estaban teniendo sexo.

El rugido del motor y la irregularidad del camino intervino en su unión con vibraciones, la necesidad del Uchiha le reclamó seguir en lo que estaban a la primera oportunidad.

El acelerador calle abajo los llevó hasta una callejuela estrecha y cerrada por una reja rota. Por zonas urbanas sin habitar. Peligrosas. Llenas de grafiti, con vidrios rotos y basura amontonada.

Se estaciono pegando a un lado la motocicleta y sujetando a Hinata por las caderas. La vio sometida y vulnerable.

Arrebatada y regida por él.

No lo soltaba, temía alejarse un poco y perderlo.

La beso exaltado y con el aliento visible igual que el de ella por el frío de la ciudad.

Se acomodó para que le fuera posible acceder a la Hyuga sin tantos problemas, la volvió a penetrar con más fuerza aún ya acomodado.

-¡Aah!- la escuchó gritar adolorida.

Volvió a hacerlo enterrando sus manos en su blanca y pálida piel bajo su liviana ropa.

Sus gemidos era lo único que se oía. Su sangre corría como río perdido en la eternidad, sin saber sí ya había recorrido ese lugar antes. Sí iba o venía. Lo desconocía completamente.

Chispas.

Electricidad.

Placer.

Rencor.

Dolor.

Pasión.

Más placer.

Apenas sí se besaban más ocupados en su actividad abajo. Tampoco Sasuke podía contener su voz ante lo que sentía.

Intenso.

Innombrable.

Inmensurable.

El Uchiha tomó ambas piernas de la Hyuga rodeando su cuello. Sus mayones llegaban hasta cuatro o cinco centímetros de sus ingles.

Hinata lo tomó del rostro al quedarle lejos por la posición como la había puesto. Se enredaba con su cabello. Sus manos se apretaban por el placer y el dolor.

-Aaah...- lo sentía adentro, -Aaaaah- más profundo.

-¡AAAAH!- más intenso y fuerte.

Gimiendo. Con el sudor en gotas por todo su cuerpo, con la mente nublada.

Vacío. Placer.

El cielo. Dolor.

Oxígeno. Placer.

El piso. Dolor.

La tierra. Placer.

Velocidad. Dolor.

Intensidad. Placer.

Violencia. Dolor.

Locura. Placer.

Aumentó el ritmo invadiéndola toda. Enterrando sus manos en su cuerpo.

Más delicia para él.

Más castigo para la Hyuga, dolor que gritaba en monosílabos y sonidos placenteros sin sentido, bañados en excitación.

El doliente condenado que se castiga solo. El loco que pide lo desoyen vivo.

Gritaron. La última corriente eléctrica por su espina.

Intercambiando fluidos, sumergidos en lo exquisito del acto.

Sin saber en donde estaban, con la vista nublada. Quemándose.

Barriéndolo todo.

La más fuerte de las embestidas.

Unidos y mezclados. Con las uñas enterradas en el otro.

Jalando aire, necesitando respirar y respirar.

Adrenalina.

El último chispazo del fuego se extinguía disipándose muy lentamente, quedando solo respirar y recuperar el corazón de su acelere.

Mirándose.

Jadeando, sin separarse.

Jadeando más.

Recuperándose aun lentos necesitando fuerzas.

El Uchiha atrajo a la Hyuga hacia el frente empapados los dos en sudor, abrazándola.

Casi agradecido.

Casi sintiendo algo por ella.

Otro polvo.

Sexo sin compromisos.

Solo placer. Agónico y perfecto placer. El mejor de todos.

La beso en la sien escuchando su voz sofocada. Su pecho subía y bajaba alterado. Se recargo en él para que la reconfortara. Buscando calidez y aceptación.

Lo habían hecho sin quitarse ninguna prenda, sin bajarse de la moto, buscando la forma y guiados por su arrojo.

Sasuke pasó su nariz por su oído hasta su cuello. Lamio su sudor, la empezó a besar de nuevo, y luego se quedó con un pedazo de piel en los labios mientras lo absorbía con la boca.

Hinata se quejó cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, un pinchazo diminuto de placer conforme a lo que habían hecho. Dejaría marca. Un moretón, recuerdo de su encuentro aunado al dolor del que tendría que reponerse después. Se dejaba hacer de todo sin ganas de pararlo, como objeto sexual.

Aletargada por lo que callaba y mandaba hacer.

Adelantándose al rigor mortis de la muerte.

Un cadáver.

-Dime Hyuga,- fue él quien rompió sus respiraciones al hablar - ¿ahora sí no volverás a verme nunca?- se recuperó más rápido que ella saliendo de su cuerpo finalmente.

Satisfecho.

La peliazul, chorreando de entre donde se unieron volvió a desviarle la mirada esa noche. La había dejado toda mojada, llena de su información genética en cada miniatura de vida nadando por su interior y escurriendo.

Junto las piernas recobrando su humanidad. Bajándose la falda con las manos para que el Uchiha no la mirara abajo. Estaba más que cansada adolorida pero sería pasajero.

Sí el piso había sido incómodo en la moto del azabache se quedó sin comentarios.

No se quejaba, al final lo había disfrutado.

Dolía, y dolería hasta pasar el tiempo, pero lo había deseado así ella.

Lo que le había preguntado no lo quería responder.

No había respuesta, sino otra pregunta…

-Te metiste algo... antes de... tú sabes...- pronunció medio arrastrado.

El Uchiha se inclinó hacia atrás. Sí habían acabado tan bien ¿por qué lo tenía que arruinar con su interés por la droga?

-Otra vez con lo mismo- se llevó una mano a la cabeza hastiado. -¿Qué no vas a rendirte?-

-Sí es algo más fuerte dímelo, lo trataré de conseguir-

Sasuke se volvió adelante y sujetó la nariz de la Hyuga que rezongando trató de quitárselo. Más se sorprendió de carecer de fuerza.

No podía defenderse.

Inútil.

Deshecha.

El azabache suspiro.

-Ni siquiera resistes la hierba y ya quieres algo más fuerte?...- se burlo.

-No te importan mis motivos, solo dame...- dirigió sus manos hacia la bolsa de la chaqueta del Uchiha.

La detuvo. Era su droga, pagó por ella. ¿Acaso debía compartirla con ella solo porque se la había cogido?

Sin embargo no pensó en eso en ese momento.

Había estado así desde antes, ¿por qué? Hinata Hyuga era conocida por no matar ni una mosca, ¿cómo era que ahora quería volverse dependiente de alguna sustancia?

Una idea cruzó su mente como rayo.

Una idea cruel.

Una idea mordaz.

Vio a la chica encima de él bajar la cabeza en silencio. Y luego una lágrima caer de su rostro hasta sus manos.

Lloraba. Lloraba junto a él una vez terminaron su relación sexual. Y no se debía a que la hubiera lastimado como varias chicas llegaron a pedirle que fuera menos brusco sino por otra cosa.

¿Pero qué? Se preguntó. Como condenado hayando a otro para compartir la condena sin estar solos.

Tomo su rostro con una mano.

Sintió una extraña empatía al verla así.

Algo misterioso.

Su crimen yacía hundido en el mar esperando por Sasuke a que se matara de un tiro o se fuera con una sobredosis, pero la peliazul, ¿qué motivos podría tener?

No parecía ser el novio del otro día. Aquello era una nimiedad. Entonces, ¿qué era?

-¿Por qué quieres drogarte de esta manera?- inquirió.

La chica lo miró también.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, no quería que nadie lo supiera. Pero la estaba matando.

Se secó las lágrimas con las manos solo que estas se volvieron más comunes resbalando por su rostro al grado de romperse como un espejo estrellado por el impacto de algún objeto en su superficie.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

Odió la situación, mas odió con más furia aún el sentir la necesidad de saber lo que le sucedía a la chica encima suyo una vez se arregló la ropa.

-Acabaré igual que ella… Igual que ella…- se decía más a si misma que al azabache con el que estaba empiernada teniendo ambas manos sobre su boca arrepentida de hablarlo pero sin poderse detener.

¿Acabar como quién? Se preguntó el otro.

-Mi futuro ya está arreglado. Nunca me interesó nada ni nadie y ni siquiera por eso me hicieron esto… todo estaba planeado desde que nací y ahora…- se miró las palmas angustiada para luego cerrarlas y volver a llorar.

¿Arreglado? No sonaba como algo nuevo al tratarse de aquellas altas esferas de la socialité.

Quiso saber más pero ella se lo impidió.

-No vuelvas a preguntar nada- lo sujetó de las solapas de la chaqueta. –Nada-

Lo besó. Aturdida.

Sasuke solo la miró con más interés. Con el sosiego atravesado por un cuchillo. Sus palabras infantiles y sin sentido no parecían cuajar algo, pero sonaban lo suficiente como para querer autodestruirse ella sola.

Con un propósito.

Con una razón.

.

Igual que él.

.

Temió que fuere algo ridículo, pero no le importó.

La tomó de la cintura de nuevo y no le permitió alejarse ni un centímetro. La siguió besando y le impidió marcharse.

La joven se quedó llorando a su lado hasta que las fuerzas acabaran por terminársele. El nunca la soltó. Se sorprendió a si mismo poniéndole atención. Humano. Condescendiente.

Dos almas rotas.

Dos cadáveres andantes.

Dos secretos y dos crímenes que callar.

.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, podrían encontrar compañía en el otro una vez se abandonaron a ellos mismos en la oscuridad.

Intentarían así fuere solo un pensamiento pasado fugazmente por su cabeza, comprenderse mutuamente y no acabar solos en el mismo sendero de muerte.

Jugando con el mismo revolver, disparando con una sola bala en el cañón hasta que se llegara a esta inminentemente.

Agonizando.

Muriendo.

Callando.

Hasta que sus cuerpos fueran enterrados y yacieran bajo el suelo. En la profunda y fría tierra de su tumba sin nombre.

.

Al final, yaciendo bajo tierra…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuará?...<em>**

Eso dígamenlo ustedes.

ViX


	3. En las venas

No tengo perdón, debería estar estudiando y trabajando ahora mismo pero fumando y ansiando que llueva me nació terminar este capítulo. De hecho comencé el quinto antes de siquiera empezar a escribir el cuarto... que curioso. Aunque me alegra saber que ya tengo contemplado cuanto va adurar esta historia y hasta el final en la cabeza.

Respondiendo algunas preguntas aclararé, soy completamente anónima, Vixen888 es mi diversión y un ejercicio literario bastante entretenido como hobby, bueno ahora bajo el nombre de Night Curse. Y el nombre que más puede describir mi trabajo en el ámbito es escritor fantasma. Si vieran como se las gastan los editores en excusas, no recibimos el crédito pero es genial trabajar con escritores famosos que tengan alguno que otro problema de imaginación o continuidad, o con algunos famosos y periodistas que en serio son un rábano (tienen que verse intelectuales -ja ja). Nos pagan bien... a veces... Las editoriales son unos monstruos pervertidos, ya no son lo de antes, menos si se venden a otro países como muchos sectores de la economía nacional. Está el título, pero ¿realmente lo escribió aquella persona?, da mucha risa ver algunas situaciones. Lo escribes y no se toman la molestia de saber de que se trata, ¿qué responderán cuando se les pregunte? ¿Pienso volverme profesional? no lo sé, algún día tal vez. Por el momento me animé a un proyecto de época y voy a estar ocupada un rato. Como tal he de mencionar que no puedo decir que libros han sacado escritos por mí por que él nombre del autor impreso no es mi nombre sino el del que _supuestamente_ escribió el libro. Y créanme, es más común de lo creen, y el contrato de confidencialidad y todo eso me impide decir que el autor, blah, blah, blah...

En cuanto a Broken Hearted Soul, diablos, este escrito es otro boleto, yo lo encasillaría no como literatura... La idea es hacer, ¿como decirlo?, está en el refri un rato porque no se a conseguido aún hacer un trato para hacerlo... bueno, es complicado, pero si se le da la suficiente difusión en el mundo al que lo entregué de seguro acabarán viéndolo en un tiempo. Ya ni se. Ya la vendí, y es tan fuerte como un pacto con algún diablo, la cedes y ya no te pertenece. No quiero líos legales, eso es todo.

En cuanto a Laying underground, digamos que esta vez quise poner un objeto de deseo común por el cual desarrollar la nube sentimentalista que quise desarrollar. ¿Es Sasuhina no?

Si, ya sé, TLDR. Pero tenía que aclararlo. Sí, soy otaku ¿y que?

* * *

><p>Ella guardaba un secreto. Era como una hoja de otoño amarilla y frágil pegada aún al árbol de donde había nacido aguardando por la brisa que finalmente la arrancara volando hasta el piso a merced del caprichoso viento. Maltratada y pisoteada hasta acabar hecha polvo.<p>

Sonriéndole a los que la aplastaban.

Andando ya sin corazón.

No había acabado de asimilar ni siquiera una pizca de que en los últimos días de su vida hubieran pasado todas las cosas que le ocurrieron.

Había llorado y gritado horrores hinchándosele los ojos hasta acabar afónica.

Era una locura, una pesadilla interminable de la que aún no podía despertar.

Se veía al espejo y sentía un gran peso estrujándole el pecho aumentando la carga de su espalda dado el evento que lo desencadenó todo...

Recordaba los gritos y los golpes, recordaba lágrimas y confesiones.

Recordaba la oscuridad vista desde arriba...

Recordaba lo que hizo y el porqué lo hizo, y también lo que sucedió después...

Sentía culpa, mucha culpa, pero también su intranquilidad era otro agujero sí tomaba en cuenta, con mucha frialdad, el escenario trasfondo en el que se había encontrado para hacerlo.

Era una pieza intercambiable. Un títere.

Una tonta.

Había salido de sus cabales una noche y a partir de un simple encuentro con un sujeto casi totalmente desconocido a su vida pareció quebrársele el cascaron que la había mantenido aparte cuando cayó a un mundo nefasto y absurdo del que solo podía esperar miseria, sufrimiento y decepción.

Entonces giró la tuerca, y el reloj dio la media noche iniciando un nuevo día gris y desalentador entre campanadas sepulcrales.

Era una desgracia, una cosechada con sus propias manos...

Y una vez que la obligaron a sellar la boca y su miedo e impacto se habían vuelto rencor justo y odio incoacionable cuajados en su ser...

...ella busco la perdición...

...Y lamentablemente la halló...

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

º

. o* :o: )º( :o: LaYinG UndeRGRoUnd :o: )º( :o: *o .

º

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

Estaciono su motocicleta en un poste llamando la atención de la gente cerca y los de adentro de a donde había llegado. Saco un cigarro simple de tabaco y lo encendió con una cerilla que prendió en el mismo poste protegiéndola del aire y que luego agito para apagarla deshaciéndose de ella.

Dio una calada profunda sacando el humo por la boca y la nariz cuál escena de película.

Verlo fumar era ver un modelo, con ese actuar de gloria y superioridad podía matar a cualquiera. Pero aunque llevaba consigo una pose de estrella de rock solo se trataba de un hombre cuya naturaleza era igual de negra que su alma.

Un chico malo, así lo clasificaban las chicas, pese a que por las apariencias no siempre se puede saber el nivel de maldad que puede contenerse en el alma...

En letras chinas y góticas el nombre del establecimiento al que camino estaba pintando sobre el gran ventanal con un letrero de luz neón diciendo abierto. En su interior habían fotos de los trabajos hechos por todos lados e inclusive una pared tenía pintado con grafiti un demonio en llamas con una chica muy sexy casi desnuda entre sus garras mirando con una cara de deseo y malicia cruel para tratarse solo de un dibujo.

El lugar tenía sala de espera con sillones de diversos estilos junto a una mesa, rezagos de un juego completo para casa cada uno pero perfectamente combinados con una lámpara de lava por ahí, incienso encendido y una cortina de cuentas al fondo. Una chica pintada como gótica tatuada entre sus pechos esperaba al lado de una gothlolita perforada bajo el labio mientras a un punk a escasos metros adentro le retocaban las grecas cerca del ras de su cuero cabelludo que complementaban su mohicano desde la frente a la nuca.

Al cruzar el umbral la campana que daba a la esquina superior de la puerta anunció su entrada sonando también el móvil de cristal que alcanzó a mover una ráfaga de viento colada, así que salió un chico de gafas de sol circulares, peinado desordenado y tatuajes y perforaciones por doquier para atenderlo.

Era cliente de ahí.

-Sasuke- lo reconoció dejando por una repisa la perforadora que traía en la mano, -quizás para perforar a alguien más, quizás para perforarse a sí mismo, cualquiera de las dos, pero salió a recibirlo. -¿Tan pronto por acá? ¿Ya te decidiste?-

-Quiero que me perfores el cuello hoy mismo- recargo su pulgar sobre el cinturón de estoperoles que rodeaba sus caderas. Los dos no eran seres de muchas palabras pero el otro sonrío en compañerismo negando con la cabeza de forma curiosa, pues las chicas en su establecimiento no paraban de mirarlo directamente aunque el azabache disimulara no darse cuenta de la impresión que dejaba.

Adonis no tenía el halo oscuro que el dejaba a su paso.

-No tienes remedio. Pasa- le indicó, y los dos desaparecieron detrás de la cortina de cuentas metidos en sus propios asuntos intra e interpersonales. -Siéntate, voy por las muestras-

-No hace falta- se sentó con la silla al revés fumando recargado en sus brazos y los brazos sobre el respaldo. -Quiero los colmillos que me mostraste el otro día-

Al chico a su lado de playera sin mangas le dio lo mismo.

-Como gustes. Ya ni siquiera te digo que dolerá por que se que eres un sádico de lo peor- abrió un mostrador y sacó un pircing de color negro adornado en decoraciones marfil con un colmillo parecido al de un cocodrilo arreglado igual en cada extremo del metal. Algo que solo se encontraba entre individuos golpeándose en medio del slam de algún concierto de metal.

-No es para tanto- fumo.

-Solo mafias y gente de sectas y locos como tú aceptan tatuajes a la antigua escuela-

-Vale la pena-

-Estás loco- recrimino.

-¿Acaso tú no te hiciste uno así en la muñeca?-

-Sí soy tatuador me sentía obligado a hacerlo- contesto -Y se ve genial- se dejó decir pese a sonar frío tomando asiento y luciendo como un cirujano esterilizándose.

-Quién te entienda- entorno los ojos.

-Voy por más alcohol, esta botella ya está vacía. Les he dicho que sí se acaba algo pongan más, Bestias- regañó a sus otros empleados parándose para ir por más. -Ahora regreso. Acomódate-

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, siempre que llegaba Shino estaba peleando con alguien.

Entre tatuadores se distinguía por sus diseños y su gran imaginación pese a siempre andar humilde por la vida, y todo lo que Sasuke se había tatuado en el cuerpo había sido hecho únicamente por Shino. Se podría decir que se había creado un vinculo entre ellos por eso. Se respetaban, hablaban a veces, eran más que cliente y vendedor, pero no eran en sí amigos en lo que toda la palabra se refiere.

No sabían que en un futuro no podrían volver a dirigirse la palabra. Era solo cuestión de tiempo...

Pasó los ojos por las fotos y sus dibujos en la pared, sus llamas siempre se veían reales y sus figuras eran precisas y bien contorneadas. Era un dibujante virtuoso y había estudiado, eso era lo mejor.

Mirando entretenido los ojos de Sasuke ubicaron un tatuaje que en un principio no le prestó mucha atención pero después aquella foto junto a la hoja de su diseño pareció llamarle a verlo imperiosamente: Una espalda femenina desnuda, el cabello recogido con una mano posando ante una sabana apenas cubriendo su desnudez, y luego ese beso de labial morado sobre una esquina de la imagen.

Parecía una escena demasiado personal, incluso privada.

-¿Quién es la chica del tatuaje de mariposa?- salió de su boca sin percatarse de lo que podía estar preguntando. No era su mejor amigo después de todo.

-¿Cuál de todas?- regresó Shino con las cuentas sonando tras de sí botella de alcohol en mano.

-La de la luna creciente y el rosal-

-Ah ella, es mi próximo premio en tatuajes pequeños, ¿acaso no es excelente? La chica fue mi inspiración- expresó orgulloso en su mismo tono nada elocuente de siempre, plano y seco, aunque como recordando algo por un momento antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Aquella mariposa volando entre brillos de tonos azules preciosos pertenecía a un pedazo robado del cielo nocturno estampado con luna y estrellas brillantes atrás de ella. En el cuerpo celeste crecía de forma caprichosa un rosal blanco en tonos violetas por los pétalos de sus flores complementando el azul de las alas de la figura central y el rocío que caían de ambas.

Era excelso.

Un trabajo impresionante para ser cubierto a penas con una mano sobre la imagen.

Inspiración bañada de un único y enloquecedor placer...

-¿Te acostaste con ella?- inquirió Sasuke nada discreto con una comisura del labio hacia arriba así como una ceja arqueada. Sentía que más que pregunta debía ser esa una afirmación. -No me digas que ahora haces trabajos a domicilio...- sacó un bufido quedo como risa. El beso de la foto parecía el regalo de un recuerdo preciado, era más que obvio, así Shino no tuvo otra más que responder.

-Quería pagarme, pero no podría cobrarle por ser mi musa- miro con atención el instrumento con él que iba a oradar la piel del Uchiha. -Claro que me acosté con ella, y fue uno de los mejores sexos de mi vida- se sentó a sus espaldas chirriando sus botas.

-¿Era enérgica?-

-Muy enérgica. Pocas veces encuentras chicas como ella. Te deshace bajo sus caderas sin clemencia-

El Uchiha pareció complacido al escucharlo en medio de su plática de hombres.

-Deberías presentármela... Ah...- lo hirió a propósito. A Shino no le había hecho gracia lo que dijo.

-Yo no jugaría con eso- advirtió comentando después. Sasuke lo resintió, no le gustaba ser amenazado, mucho menos sí además estaban haciendo algo delicado e implicaba instrumentos que fácilmente se podían volver armas.

-Parece que te gusta demasiado, ¿Por qué no es tú novia entonces?- se quejó enojado porque normalmente Shino era un hombre sin preocupaciones ni ataques de nada. Era extraño verlo comportarse así. Había cambiado notablemente. No es que lo conociera mucho pero sí lo sintió.

-Porque ella no quiere una relación estable- le dolió responder -Nos hemos visto un par de veces pero no hay forma de ayudarla con los vicios que arrastra, y si no quiero perderla no debo meterme demasiado en sus asuntos o me sacara de su vida tan rápido como logré entrar en ella- continuó con su trabajo mientras Sasuke sentía el frío del metal introduciéndose en su carne con leves pinchazos de dolor.

-¿No crees que deberías ayudarle con eso?- miro la nada pensando en sí mismo al salir a flote el tema del vicio.

Sabía bien de lo que se trataba y el vacío que conllevaba.

En ocasiones era estúpido, anzuelo de la debilidad mental de sus presas con la misma estupidez de sus cabezas llenas de aire o corazones en búsqueda de acepción queriendo pertenecer a algo. Curiosidad absurda o presión constante. La misma estupidez repetida.

Pero también estaban los casos como el de él: un refugio insano que aunque destruía sus neuronas y el efecto tarde o temprano desaparecía por el momento en el que lo necesitara cumplía, al fin y al cabo, con hacerlo olvidar poniéndolo en una ilusoria fase de tranquilidad, pacífica y agradable, que funcionaba matando sus miserables lamentos siendo tragado vivo por la tierra junto a sus secretos y sus pecados.

Una vez la culpa y la responsabilidad se evaporaban quedaba solo en el vacío; un inmenso y aterrador vacío con el que se dejaba envolver saliendo este de su propio cuerpo al romper su piel de un zarpazo.

Y es que sí no era la culpa era el vacío el que se lo comía.

Un vacío inexplicable que parecía hundirlo más en fango.

Un vacío interno perpetuo.

Un vacío de soledad...

.

-Sí lo intenté; pero lo pague caro. Para ella solo soy un amigo, un amigo con el que se acuesta a veces... Y de eso a nada prefiero tenerla a mi lado así sea intermitentemente-...

Miserable...

La luz de la lámpara neón blanca en el techo temblaba y emitía un zumbido un tanto molesto. Un goteo constante en el lavabo del baño a unos pasos lograba producir un sonido cada vez más fuerte conforme lo veía con mayor concentración.

El metal de su nueva adquisición era duro y se adentraba en su ser despacio.

No había nada más para el físicamente importante salvo la foto y su perforación.

Era un extraño lugar en el tiempo...

Era un sitio donde su vacío lo seguía igual que siempre saliendo un rato de él para haraganear y otras enterrándose más por sus costillas, viviendo él en el vacío.

Vacío en todo aspecto por dentro.

No quiso pensar en ello.

-Realmente te gusta- comentó Sasuke medio bizarro, cualquier distracción era buena para no dejarse consumir por su psique. -¿Se ven frecuentemente?-

Shino miraba el cuello de Sasuke concentrado.

-La verdad no. La última vez que vino a pintarse unos mechones del cabello me pagó. Nunca le cobraba porque irremediablemente acabábamos en la cama, pero me dijo que no estaba cambiando sexo por favores sino que se acostaba conmigo porque le gustaba hacerlo...- puso las manos en sus piernas y anunció: -Terminé- se puso de pie.

Sasuke tocó su nueva perforación y observó a Shino cerrar la puerta de vidrio de donde había sacado el pircing. Su mente no estaba con él y el azabache no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez haberla mencionado había sido una equivocación.

Y aún así siguió preguntando, como pasando de largo la incomodidad por la cual estaba pasando.

-¿Te dejó así de mal?-

Sintió un dejo de tristeza colgarse de los ojos de Shino marcándose cada vez más.

El azabache lo perdió en algún lado de la plática, probablemente en sus divagaciones de antiguo tráiler fílmico en la escena por la que besándose en su cama a la luz de algunam lampara tenue, compartiendo uno que otro entendimiento, le había tomado la instantánea a la chica del tatuaje de mariposa para dejarla revelar la imagen de la cámara mientras volvía a acostarse con ella recargada en su hombro tatuado riendo risueña y audaz antes de seguir jugando y besara la foto marcándola con su labial...

Disfrutando del calor que despedía su cuerpo y su perfumada respiración...

Besándola entre risa y risa antes de volver a querer hacerle el amor.

Un bello recuerdo del que poco se sentía capaz de hablar.

-No todo lo que queremos lo podemos tener Sasuke...- suspiro, con los ojos en todo lugar y a la vez en ninguno. Sus lentes cubrían la mitad de su mirar y sus perforaciones brillaban con la luz verdeazulosa de su centro de trabajo.

El otro se volvió a poner la chaqueta de cuero observando su situación.

No supo que más decirle, así que tomó la decisión de irse por fin.

-¿Cuánto te debo?- se acabó su cigarro apagándolo por un cenicero cerca.

El de lentes se había recargado en la pared inquieto ante sus propios pensamientos.

Recordaba una y mil cosas demasiado presentes como para tener cerebro para él.

-Solo págame la pieza- resolvió.

.

O

.

Pasada una hora la escena de Shino en su negocio se le fue diluyendo a Sasuke del pensamiento a través del cielo conforme avanzaba hasta que una rubia en un alto que le aventó los ojos borró todo irremediablemente por lo que siguió su camino una vez la alzó y beso en plena calle sin importarle ser visto por los transeúntes del cruce de aquella concurrida avenida.

Después de eso las cosas siguieron el curso que siempre tomaban desde aquello que lo había iniciado en tal rutina por voluntad propia.

.

Con la chica tomada de la cintura con el brazo y una cerveza en la otra mano entró a aquel antro de humo visible en el aire y canciones de las clásicas y poderosas bandas del ayer sonando como música de fondo perpetua.

Era el sitio más cercano, así que la llevó allá rápido al descubrir que también le entraba un poco a la droga.

Ni siquiera se aprendió su nombre, no lo necesitaba sí solo quería una cosa de ella.

Adentro jugaban billar por las mesas, en la barra habían unos cuantos y por las mesas algunos otros platicaban o se besaban con avidez sin resaltar más que la música sonoramente aunque sí en entorno visual. Las guitarras combatiendo y el sólo del guitarrista principal acababa dando paso a la gutural voz del vocalista cuando lo vieron entrar acompañado.

La mayoría volteó a verlo. Era el dueño de la preciosa motocicleta que le daba clase al lugar al ser cliente, al administrador le hubiera gustado tener más gente como él en su clientela, sólo que veía con malos ojos su forma de vivir tan autodestructiva. Sabía por algunos rumores que había dejado la universidad y que se acostaba con tocante mujer que deseaba, también que usaba drogas, incluso una vez quiso hablarle pero se arrepintió, no daba cabida a una conversación tranquila, el no tenía nada de qué hablar, eso decía aún sí tras sus pupilas parecía encerrado un grito de desesperación perdido en sus propios secretos.

.

Un grito apagado.

Un secreto enterrado.

Una vida echada a perder.

.

Nunca hablaba de eso con nadie.

.

Haciéndole una señal al barman el azabache siguió de largo una vez el hombre asintiera cruzando una puerta hacía un estrecho y poco iluminado pasillo. Alrededor en las paredes se veían suciedad y telarañas así como tuberías y cableado entre moho acumulando polvo.

Siguió andando hasta una de las habitaciones que aquel bar rentaba por hora y por noche.

Su compañía bebió con él, durmió con él y a penas sí fumo hierba a su lado. Al final resultó aburrida e insípida, nula en cerebro y disposición. Un fiasco total.

Un tanto avanzada la madrugada concilio el sueño entre alucinaciones y sensaciones extracorporales insatisfecho, solo pudo aspirar una línea, así que al final entre drogas se sumió en las sábanas completamente ahogado en licor.

Entonces empezaron sus pesadillas, las de siempre que no paraban de atormentarlo noche tras noche obligándolo a veces a no dormir para no volver a soñar siendo torturado por sus pecados. Sus horribles y secretos pecados que lo devoraban como caníbales entre miles de caras pintadas de rojo sobre una pálida piel muerta y huecos oculares vacíos.

-Sasuke...- escuchaba una voz familiar llamarlo desde muy muy lejos.

Desde otro mundo.

Estaba tirado en la misma calle donde todo había pasado, en pleno suelo mojado con la lluvia cayendo y la sangre aún en sus manos. Perdiendo la temperatura del cuerpo de donde provenía al ser lavada.

Miraba el entorno extraviado sin mover los ojos, como sí él fuera el cuerpo inerte y no el que lo llamaba.

-Sasuke...- repetía la voz lentamente entre la profundidad de un mar oscuro y helado, entre color carmesí flotando ajeno mezclándose lentamente desde la inmensidad del agua. -Sasuke...- salían burbujas desde el fondo encerrando sus palabras hasta unirse en uno solo con el aire. -No sigas... Sasuke...-

Abrió los ojos sobre el pavimento. Las luces de los autos lo deslumbraban pero sus pupilas no lo captaban, seguían igual de dilatadas que antes. Drogado. Su estado común a partir de hacia un tiempo entre su pasado lleno de arrebatos y pruebas de valor.

Una de las cuales fue la que lo llevó a hacer lo que acabó haciendo.

-Regresa...- pidió llorando, arrepentido de lo que había hecho al grado de querer morir.

Se quemaban las paredes y docenas de vidrios llovían a partir de la explosión que se volvió granizo y después regresaban a ser cristal.

-Regresa...- pidió de nuevo.

Las filosas gotas lo atravesaban clavándolo en el suelo hasta hacer de él jirones de piel con los órganos dañados y expuestos.

Muriendo.

Y aún así, el dolor que más lo torturaba era el interno en su ser y no el que lo estaba destrozando...

.

Se despertó sudando y agitado, casi gritando. Afortunadamente estaba solo, pero eso no disminuía su alteración.

Giró en la cama maldiciendo.

Después se puso a fumar.

Se dio cuenta de que había sido una noche aburrida tratándose de una chica basura que se hacia la gran conocedora del mundo pero resultando en sí una tipa delicada y presuntuosa que había huido al amanecer.

-Yo mismo me lo busqué- se dijo a sí mismo cambiando de rumbo sus pensamientos para no seguir rasgando la piel lastimada de la herida abierta que llevaba hecha muy profunda en su ser. No quería recordar el porqué se desvivía entre vicios sino solo hacerlo y ya.

Se vistió y salió al bar con renovadas ganas de beber. Abrió la puerta del pasillo y la música tranquila de rock se dejaba sentir entre el cigarro y el golpeteo del pool en las mesas de más atrás.

Pasó de largo sin ponerle atención a los pocos clientes y pidió un trago. Ni siquiera tomo asiento, empino el pequeño vaso de vidrio hasta el fondo y luego pidió otro.

-Vamos, no bebas más o acabaras borracha- se escuchó un insistente hombre en una mesa. -Eres demasiado bonita como para tener tales hábitos...- siguió.

-No sabes cuales son mis hábitos. Además esto no me matara-

Giró impactado, esa voz la reconocía. Ahí estaba, abierta de piernas sobre aquel hombre enmascarado de cabello plata con una cicatriz en el ojo portando a su vez un lente de contacto rojizo en él, tomando igual de prisa su trago tal y como él lo había hecho segundos antes. Una chica de pelo oscuro que era el foco de atención del bar. Un hada perversamente hermosa.

Y por su espalda dibujada una mariposa que él había visto el día anterior sabiendo de ante mano que era un diseño exclusivo de Shino.

Aquella era la musa del tatuador.

Aquella era la chica de los vicios que le había mencionado.

Aquella era la chica que se había tirado en más de una ocasión ni siquiera en una cama.

Las telarañas y el polvo de un desván se habían pegado a su piel húmeda.

Los ecos de sus gemidos se habían disipado en el callejón oscuro y desolado al que había conducido para hacerlo encima de su moto.

Ahí estaba la chica que de tenerlo cerca había hallado su interés por las drogas.

¿Así o más fuerte iba a ser su impresión?

Llevaba botas de cuero hasta las rodillas y unos jeans negros tirándoles a lo gris lo suficientemente pegados como para definir una anatomía perfecta; su playera no existía, era un pañuelo rojo amarrado que la cubría a penas. Dos mechones de colores, uno verde y el otro morado a cada lado de su fleco se alcanzaban a distinguir de su demás cabello.

Se veía totalmente distinta, y sin embargo la misma en esencia al perecer. Una extraña mezcla estrambótica, llamativa y vivaz...

Estaba más delgada conforme a la última vez que la vio, aquella donde no pudo creer que se marchara con varios cigarros suyos brindados por su propia mano.

La había dejado en casa de una amiga por que según ella preferiría dormir en la calle que volver al infierno que era su casa solo para querer volver a escaparse. Adentro había una fiesta a punto de llegar a término y una botella de cerveza estrellándose sonó con estrepito. Recordó que se despidieron como camaradas de confianza con un simple gesto y una mirada acompañados de pocas palabras.

Recordó por igual que se había quedado viendo como subía los escalones de la entrada y abría la puerta, como veía su cuerpo de estatura menor, peso ligero y cabello largo sin poder aún lograr conectar que con semejante chica de apariencia inocente e inofensiva pudiera obtener tanta satisfacción.

No quiso quitarle a Hinata ese arrojo por seguir buscando droga y admitió que aunque no la quería como lo haría un amante o un novio al menos sentía por ella un lazo de amistad o cariño que se le podía dar a una pareja sexual cuando se sabe se ha disfrutado mucho con esa persona. Incluso se sintió extrañamente preocupado por ella, no como sí quisiera salvarla sino que ya no la consideraba una tonta niña mojigata.

Recordaba su minifalda y sus mayones, sus botines y su cabello con unas trencitas disimuladas a cada lado entre su lacia melena azul. Pero ahora la mirada felina con la que se dirigía a todo mundo distorsionaba su imagen por la astucia y negrura con la que ojos tan prístinos miraban alcanzando a revelar un singular y prematuro odio despreocupado por todo y tal vez hasta por sí misma.

Lo más intrigante de esa chica con la que se había topado Sasuke era ese instinto de querer saltar de un vigésimo piso por una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

Y que lo guardaba sellado en sus labios como la más profana de las revelaciones trago tras trago y polvo tras polvo.

Justo como él.

Quizás idéntica a él.

.

La vio quitarle la máscara al hombre con el que estaba para besarse de manera desenfrenada. El otro abandonó su cigarrillo solo para seguir deleitándose con la chica en su asiento, apretando su delgado cuerpecillo de nenúfar contra el suyo. Besándola entre sonoras exhalaciones en un cuadro sorprendentemente erótico y arrasador para aquella mesa del bar.

-Aquí no- decía el de cabello plateado sabiendo hacia donde iban las manos de la chica.

-Que aburrido- se quejó volviendo a sentarse en su regazo para robarse el cigarro que él había abandonado. Saco el humo después de una gran calada y miró por casualidad hacia la barra. Entonces se percato de que ahí había un rostro conocido desde hacia tiempo y que de hecho se trataba del que había iniciado su desinhibición.

-¿No podías ser más descarada?- se dejó decir el otro con los labios medio marcados por un tenue dejo de su labial. Le gustaba el haber llamado la atención de una jovencita tan audaz e impertinente. Los ojos de medio bar estaban sobre él. Más a ella no le gustaba esperar demasiado por un simple deseo de distracción...

-Oh, no tienes idea- tomo su mano observando directamente al Uchiha a metros de distancia de ambos. Tomo su índice y su dedo corazón llevándoselos a la boca, los lamio, los introdujo de nuevo y los sacó un par de veces con los ojos entrecerrados produciendo sonidos incitadores, aunque nunca mirando al dueño de la mano sino al azabache observándolo todo en la barra.

Queriendo hacerlo enojar.

El de pelo claro entró en calor creyendo que la chica que lo acompañaba había logrado su objetivo de excitarlo. Le quitó su mano y atrajo su rostro para volver a besarla, mordisqueo su oído y mencionó en voz baja que finalmente aceptaba ir a algún otro sitio con ella, pero entonces está se mofo en su cara con voz aún más baja para que solo este pudiera oírla.

-Tardaste demasiado- rio, se irguió aún sentada en sus piernas y se lanzó al cuerpo la media pinta de cerveza que aún quedaba en la mesa. Sacudió su cabello llamando toda mirada masculina y después de semejante espectáculo se levantó dirigiéndose al baño desierto de damas con una sonrisa atroz y una mirada picara dirigida hacia el Uchiha que desde que lo había descubierto en el mismo bar al que había asistido por mero azar, había atrapado su deseo como una red al pez.

El enmascarado descubierto había sido abandonado.

Y poco después de que ella hubiera cruzado la puerta aquel azabache que había apenas bebido unos tragos recién salido de una de las habitaciones se había adentrado al mismo baño sin importarle ser señalado o juzgado.

.

Absolutamente todos adivinaron lo siguiente que pasaría...

Aunque más les hubiera valido no quererse enterar.

.

Bajo el chorro de agua pasó las manos, cerró la llave y colocó sus palmas sobre su clavícula mirando por el espejo a quién había entrado. Rio peinando su cabello sin saber que lo que más le importaba al moreno era su tatuaje en la espalda dirigido hacia el hombro izquierdo.

-Sasuke Uchiha...- volteó recargándose en el largo lavabo pasados unos segundos. -Que coincidencia encontrarte en este lugar- se recogió un mechón de cabello detrás del oído con la espalda recta.

El mencionado caminó hasta ella e hizo lo mismo que acababa de hacer notando con atención que se había perforado toda la oreja con varias arracadas y aretes.

-¿Te gustan?- inquirió sonriente. El solo pudo pensar en el hecho de que se había acostado con Shino las suficientes veces como para que este se enamorara completamente de ella.

Un pircing.

Un tatuaje.

Un mechón de cabello.

Una noche en su cama.

Odio pensar en que hubiera estado con otros aparte de él. Y odiaba lo que eso significaba para su entendimiento:

Un error.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la miró con sorna. La joven actuó calmada.

-Nada- cruzó sus brazos divertida -aún...- volvió a reír, pero Sasuke la tomó de una muñeca notando en su antebrazo varios puntos rojos resaltados en su blanca piel rodeados de un circulo difuminado directos a la vena.

-¿Qué es esto?- se enojó. Ella recuperó su extremidad fastidiada.

-Dime que parece genio-

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara frustrado y molesto, casi bufando.

-¿Ahora también te inyectas?- inquirió inestable. Por él ella había probado por primera vez la droga, no se podía esperar menos.

-¿Y que tú no?- lo rodeo, pasando sus delicadas y bellas manos por el Uchiha.

Él sabía que su piel era suave y tersa, casi como un dulce para lamer y lamer, para morder y marcar escuchando su frágil y sensual voz romperse.

La odiaba, la odiaba porque sabía que se había inmiscuido en su vida al grado de dejar huella. Pero no quitaba el hecho de que también la deseaba.

-Vamos, esto lo decidí yo- susurro a su oído suavemente. -Sí hubieras tenido algo que ver te hubiera seguido como perro faldero para que me dieras más droga...- camino lejos levantando su cabello al momento de estirarse cual felino. -Pero la conseguí por mis propios medios... No te necesitaba después de todo...-

-¿Que estás haciendo?- preguntó el azabache enfadado y serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Mírate, te volviste una vulgar zorra igual a las demás, sigues por el mismo camino...-

Esa aseveración detuvo sus pasos en seco. Ese peligro y arrojo ardían en sus venas como la heroína que circulaba en su torrente sanguíneo cuando se inyectaba, y salía como lava por sus pupilas justo ahí.

El había tenido una intención, una buena soltada con veneno.

La Hyuuga no lo sintió así, solo se intoxico con sus palabras.

-¿Era eso lo que me tenías que decir?- retornó molesta. -¿Es en serio? Vaya, tenías que ser hombre. Sí un chico se acuesta con mil putas no le dicen nada y es un ídolo, un modelo a seguir, pero cuando una chica lo hace no la bajan de prostituta. ¡A ti que te importa lo que haga con mi vida!- grito.

Su ceño se arrugo de súbito con ojos asesinos.

Debía largarse, debía dejarla al olvido.

Debía preocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Debía dar media vuelta e irse, dejarla a que regresara a las piernas del de cabello plata.

Pero no, ahí estaba otra vez igual a las anteriores, caminando hacia ella, odiándola y deseándola.

Yendo al cadalso cuyo castigo era en realidad un adictivo premio sí se enredaba hasta caer.

.

Y luego le volteó la cara.

.

Su cabello voló por el aire casi lento.

Quiso lanzársele encima, más antes de poder responder con toda su ira este la besó agarrándola de los brazos inmovilizándola para que no pudiera separarse de él, besándola profundamente.

Besándola intensamente.

Hasta que harta y ofendida mordió su labio para quitárselo de su contacto.

Funcionó. Este la dejó, pasó su lengua por la herida que le había hecho probando la sangre que salía de la misma bastante sorprendido.

La miro enojada, horriblemente molesta, luego sonrió interesado.

-Eres un...-

Y la volvió a besar regresándole la mordida con más fuerza, matando las palabras de reclamo que le quería decir y suspirando por lo agitado y delicioso que era besarse de tal manera. Con la lengua peleando, degustando y jugando. Suspirando los dos.

Disfrutando de forma inevitable. Pelando para ver quién se comía a quién.

La luz era liviana, envolvente cual agua tibia de piscina.

El aroma oxidado y putrefacto se elevaba desde el suelo.

El espejo roto del baño los reflejaba.

El techo repetía el sonido de su encuentro.

Se separó de ella viendo que le había robado el aliento. Esa mirada entrecerrada era casi una suplica a tomarla. Era insoportablemente deseable. Y odiaba saberlo.

Odiaba verla.

Odiaba que en su mundo hubiera ocupado un lugar y se resistiera a irse.

Odiaba verla caminar a su par ante los talones partidos, las rodillas desgarradas y la carne en tiras por sus huesos. Con droga soplada entre humo de una pipa; siguiendo un oscuro y nebuloso sendero hasta el abismo de la muerte.

Y aún así no volteaba a verlo.

.

Era tan odiosa...

.

Por eso se frenó de súbito tomando un hilo de frialdad en él último segundo.

.

-Sí tanto quieres pudrirte por qué no te matas de una vez en lugar de caerte a pedazos lentamente?- susurro infernal tomando su barbilla con la mano, enojado más consigo mismo que con ella.

La Hyuuga asimilo lo dicho un rato y retiró su rostro en medio de pena y vacuidad.

-¿No habías dicho que no te interesaban mis asuntos?- le recordó sus palabras de la vez que la estaba dejando en la estación del tren en la moto. Aún le tenía un infantil rencor por eso. Hizo una mueca y trató de zafarse queriendo terminar con aquello, más Sasuke no la dejó. -También te dije que no preguntaras...- reclamó.

-Nunca prometí nada-

La joven lo miró alarmada de repente, casi con miedo. Miedo de que preguntara y miedo de recordar lo que ocultaba.

Para ella solo drogas y sexo eran su escape para no pensar sobre sus crimines.

Sabía que se había vuelto una criminal aunque la evidencia no se encontrara, pues lo había hecho. Y eso no lo podría cambiar nunca.

No era tan fácil decirle que se rehabilitara y ya limpia continuara su vida. Ella era prófuga de su pasado.

Sasuke no sabía que después de su último encuentro sus secretos la habían consumido entera al grado de huir, y se había vuelto lo que había encontrado ese día en el bar bebiendo en las piernas de un completo desconocido.

Era difícil de entender y explicar. Muy difícil. Pero esa era la vida que había escogido la Hyuuga por voluntad propia.

Ese era su sendero hacia su propia tumba.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?- preguntó algo resignada, el delineador de sus ojos la hacía ver como otra, un ser humano distinto. Un ángel corrompido.

Sasuke sentía aún el sabor de Hinata en la boca así como sus celos por haberla visto con aquel hombre adentro. Sabía que Shino había mencionado su situación por ella y lo loco que había quedado por su cuerpo.

El admitir que eran celos era aborrecible.

Su odio era una máscara falsa, una que cubría otro terrible sentimiento, uno que había nacido de la pasión siendo forjado en fuego, ardiendo en su piel.

-No lo sé- respondió frustrado de no saber que decirle. Quería acostarse con ella, pero, ¿realmente solo quería eso?

Hinata se desconcertó un poco al oírlo, parpadeo un par de veces y camino un paso más cerca mirándolo inquieto.

-¿No lo sabes?- repitió en eco distante. -¿No sabes lo que quieres?- pasó lo ojos del Uchiha a la nada y de la nada al Uchiha sin ganas de hacerlo rápido.

Pensando tal vez lo mismo que él...

No habían respuestas a preguntas inexistentes.

No había nada tangible ni nada para palpar en la nada, era solo eso, nada.

Nada que se llenaba con tragos y tabaco.

Nada que se volvían pipas, jeringas y navajas, hierba enrollada en papel...

.

Nada que no podría describirse, solo sufrir.

.

-Yo tampoco lo sé...- confesó sin verlo pese a que sentía sus oscuros ojos sobre ella.

El piso desaparecía, las paredes se escurrían, el techo se disolvía en el espacio.

-¿Qué haces tú con el vacío?- miró con interés la lejanía aunque sentía la angustia de tal vez no recibir la respuesta que deseaba. A Hinata le intrigaba abrirse un poco, se sentía igual que las flores ya que salvo algunas excepciones una vez estas se abren completamente expuestas a los elementos hasta marchitarse.

No quería acabar así. Quería consumirse sola y por voluntad no por mano ajena.

Aunque para su fortuna en realidad aquel azabache se sintió honrado por la confianza depositada. No, el no era el único que se sentía así. No era el primero ni el último en la faz de la tierra ni el único que se conformaba con el mismo remedio...

Bebiendo.

Fumando.

Inhalando.

Inyectándose.

Cogiendo.

No eran casos cerrados ni mucho menos particulares.

-Cuando llega el final del día estoy demasiado drogado como para preocuparme demasiado de eso- resoplo sin querer mirarla a los ojos. Ese tipo de frases que solo vivían en su cerrada mente nunca se formaban en su boca -Tampoco se qué hacer con él...- la abrazo de improviso pegando su cara a su cabello azuloso.

La Hyuuga no rechazó su acercamiento, al contrario, le correspondió algo comprensible por sus palabras.

Respiro recargada en su pecho cerrando los ojos.

Solo aquel azabache conocía su cara avergonzada de niña _bien_, tal y como la describió una vez.

La había visto antes de aquel suceso.

La había visto antes de hacer lo que podía ser considerado un pase al infierno según alguna que otra religión y varios años en prisión dictaminados por la ley.

El que la conociera como era ahora resultaba intrínseco para sus entrañas.

-Es tan gélido... Y no eres el único despreciablemente curioso Sasuke- acurrucose cual gato pegada a él -pero no puedes hacer nada, absolutamente nada...- lo miró de nuevo convencida de que ya no querría darle más cátedra alguna de cómo vivir su vida. -Mis asuntos son solo míos, no te metas con ellos ni quieras averiguar algo, solo déjame en paz...- pidió. -La única que sabe lo que he hecho soy yo...-

Sasuke la miró a ella, luego al techo y luego suspiro.

Aceptar destruirte era una cosa, pero ella había sido una niña tranquila e inofensiva hasta hacia unas semanas cuando se había drogado por primera vez gracias a él, no podía hacerse a la idea de su cambio tan radical sin sentir algo de ira por alguna que otra moira achacándole la culpa.

Sintió a la chica en su cuello igual de oxidada que media manzana dejada a la intemperie hasta oscurecerse. El partirse en dos era el primer paso, lo presintió cuando se la tiró sobre la moto, que no solo buscaba placer y dolor al provocarlo hasta que se la cogiera, no, ella era un cúmulo de dinamita que se hacía pasar por fuegos artificiales queriendo que la encendieran como una mecha.

Se había vuelto una tramposa de lo peor.

Había mutado de liebre a lobo en un mes, tenía un motivo..., no, no había duda, había pasado por algo parecido a lo de él.

.

Algo que la había destrozado...

.

Volvió a besarla con sus manos por su delineada cintura y exquisitas caderas. Estaba helada como cadáver pero sus ojos seguían despidiendo el brillo fresco de vida que vio en ella por aquel desván la primera vez que se encontraron, cuando recién acababa de abandonar la escuela y ella había roto con su novio. Cuando su rostro se volvía rojo de vergüenza estando el moviéndose en su ser.

Su boca tenía el sabor de la cerveza que había tomado y su cabello resguardaba el humo del cigarro que en aquel ambiente inundaba todo...

Ya no sabía que era odio y qué obsesión de lo se sentía.

Supo entonces que sería víctima de sus impulsos de nuevo, de su flamante naturaleza y su sed de vicio...

Un instinto implacable…

Un deseo irreversible...

.

-Desconozco tus razones, y no preguntare sí a final de cuentas es inútil, pero...- pegó su boca al oído todo perforado de la Hyuuga usando un tono tremendamente incitador -He escuchado algunas cosas de tu nueva fama... Y no dudare en comprobarlas...- lamio su lóbulo con el metálico sabor de las piezas colgadas del mismo irrumpiendo en el sabor que la distinguía casi por su gusto.

-¿Fama?- inquirió sin comprender, hasta que pasando la mano por el cuello del Uchiha sintió una nueva perforación que con solo palpar fue suficiente para reconocer de donde provenía la pieza; del mismísimo negocio de Shino, el chico con el que había jugado un rato hacia apenas unos días.

Comprendió todo. Más con semejante aseveración...

-¿Exactamente cuántas veces te acostaste con él? ¿Una por cada agujero?- tomo una arracada con sus dedos amenazante, más que la primera vez que lo hicieron.

Al ver a qué se refería a Hinata pareció agradarle el que fuera algo posesivo con ella.

Rio sin poder ocultar una extraña felicidad surgida por sus comentarios, era irónico sabiendo que antes se sentía lejana a él y enteramente ajena a su vida.

.

Ahora era casi su igual.

Y aunque era un sendero autodestructivo y letal, el saber que no estaba sola hacia que esa misma soledad se disipara a ratos.

.

Un beso secreto.

Un deseo prohibido.

Un crimen encubierto.

.

-Menos de las que crees que fueron, solamente es un buen amigo, no pasa de eso- lo atrapo colgada de él interesada. -Es dulce y bueno, todo un caballero, y muy tierno en la cama, pero como puedes ver yo no soy más una dama...- acercó su nariz a la cara del azabache.

-¿Amigo?... ¿Tierno?- bajó sus manos por su espalda baja empujándola hacia sí reinante. -No me digas que te gustan esa clase de niñerías- clavó sus negros orbes en la mirada nácar de Hinata.

Detestaba la forma que había aprendido a mantenerse firme, retándolo.

Quería destrozarla entre sus manos.

-Soy una niña ¿qué no? Así que como tal me gusta jugar todo tipo de juegos Uchiha, y eso...- tomó la arracada de él en venganza cómo él había hecho antes -Eso te incluye a ti también...-

Astuta.

Obstinada.

Juguetona.

Desinhibida.

La quería hacer pagar por su altivez igual de ligera que la espuma.

De la nada sintió frío por donde antes no sentía. Miró a Sasuke impresionada pese a no querer cubrirse, le había arrancado el pañuelo del cuerpo dejándola desnuda de arriba frente a sus ojos en un segundo, unos profundos y oscuros ojos que despedían una energía maligna al arrasar con la mirada la vista de la que se podía gozar de ella sin llevar nada encima. Se lo había arrancado del pecho de un jalón tan rápido que ni lo notó. Y al ver sus pechos descubiertos, mal censurados por su cabello, el Uchiha amo el que esa fuere una estampa perfecta para recordar.

Pegó su pelvis contra sus caderas apretando su anatomía contra la suya al grado de levantarle una pierna para rodearse con ella acariciando la piel a la que tenía acceso.

Pasó la lengua por su cuello y la cargó hasta uno de los baños que estaban a la derecha, uno de los que afortunadamente tenía seguro, pero del cual no se molestaron en poner. Era el último, el que estaba pegado a la pared de mosaico, justo donde arrojó a la Hyuuga besándola con más pasión degustando su pálida y fría piel contrastando la temperatura interior y exterior de sus cuerpos.

Acariciaba a la chica como si quisiera arrancarle la piel con las uñas, ansiando más que nunca enterrarse en su cuerpo lo más pronto posible. Con sus manos alcanzó debajo de su ombligo el inicio de la tela de sus jeans, desabotono, abrió el cierre de metal, y bajo con una mano la prenda hasta la altura suficiente como para poder acceder a ella.

Siguieron los besos y las caricias obligadas y persistentes desabrochando su cinturón con el repiqueteo liviano metálico del mismo.

No esperaba nada para hacerlo, ninguna señal, ningún permiso, más Hinata había aprendido a jugar. Y quería hacer un juguete de él pese a lucir ella cual muñeca fina de porcelana coleccionable y cara.

Lo empujó en el retrete obligándolo a sentarse mientras se encaramaba sobre sus piernas con completas intenciones de comérselo a besos para incitarlo aún más.

Colocó sus rodillas por sus ingles y se movía de forma extravagante, pasando su cabello ondulante por su pecho; observando atenta y dedicadamente las reacciones que tenía al mirarla. Impresionado por su actuar. Besándolo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir haciéndolo. Hambrienta de él por igual.

En uno de tantos rodeos el Uchiha la obligó a sentarse completamente sobre su regazo con una pierna a cada lado. Al pasar la mano por su cuerpo tocó su carne expuesta provocando que la chica arqueara la espalda arrojando su cabello hacia atrás.

-¡Ah!...-

-¿Realmente quieres jugar conmigo Hyuuga?- empezó a mover su mano sintiendo como los dedos de Hinata se hacían garras enterrándose por sus hombros, gimiendo en su cara, empapando el aire con su aliento, con sus senos rebotando vigorosos, retorciéndose.

Las botas a un lado, el pantalón abajo y cubierta al mínimo por su cabello Hinata fue presa de los instintos de los que solo un alma en pena se aferra para calmar los gritos de su corazón, deshecha en néctares de oscuro origen y perpetuo silencio que únicamente se corrompe ante un eco lleno de júbilo alentado por llamas corpóreas de apego y placer.

Besándola voraz, mordisqueando sus labios, Hinata fue la que logró hacerse camino hasta su cierre bajándolo lentamente para provocarlo y hacerlo enojar por su lentitud.

Ojos en cara más dispuesta eran masoquistas ante tal hombre en el que se iba a incrustar. Tenía las manos del Uchiha una enfrente y la otra en su parte posterior. Lo sacó de entre su ropa largo y grande sin desviarle la mirada al azabache para que viera que no se acobardaba de nada sino todo lo contrario, que sería ella la que desde arriba dominaría esta vez.

Inmutable en su semblante portador de sus inexequibles ojos asesinos aceptó aquello bajando sujeta a la joven hasta su miembro, abriéndola para que guiara la vía de su descenso despacio y calmado hasta acabar con él entero dentro. Le encantaba hacerlo.

Y ella lo hizo decidida.

Eso le atraía aún más.

-Mhn...- abrió apenas la boca en el proceso para que escapara un quejido como primera nota resistiendo querer cerrar los ojos por lo que acababa de hacer.

Se había quedado mirándola hipnotizado por su actuar. Era algo fuera de serie.

Su cuerpo era una fruta en su punto, simplemente deliciosa.

Como bestia un gruñido seco salió de su garganta escuchándose directo a su tímpano. Tomo sus muslos y la levantó obligándola a hallar la posición correcta para poder subir y bajar por la forma en estaban haciéndolo.

Irrumpió en su ser con bravía retenida.

-Mna... Ah...- se deslizo entre sus apetecibles labios un gemido cuando uno de sus pechos fue tomado por los dientes de Sasuke entre succionando y besando, dejando marcas de su paso por ella, yendo adentro y afuera en un sutil y embriagante ritmo leve aunque intenso y profundo, igual de abrazador que el que podía tomar al empezar, perfecto para adecuarse hasta soltar su energía poco a poco.

Ella subía, él la volvía a traer hacia sí. Volvía a subir, y volvía a enterrarse en su cuerpo. Cada vez más rápido.

Cada vez más fuerte.

Cada vez más apasionado e intenso...

Con los ojos nublados un tanto, con nariz y boca abierta pegadas a la piel de la chica, miró por su lateral una marca algo oscura acompañada de más sabiendo de ante mano como se hacian aquellas huellas colocadas ahí por otros agasajándose con su ser.

Volvió a él la cara de Shino pensando en las veces que se había acostado con ella.

Enfureció.

Solo él podía marcar su piel al grado de dejar firma de su paso por Hinata.

-Kgh...- furioso tomó a la chica de los hombros y la cintura empujándola en su cuerpo con ira, sin importarle disfrute o dolor, solo furia.

-...Aah! Ah... Sasuke...- la escuchó quejarse rompiéndose su voz y cayendo lágrimas de su cara. -¡Sasuke!- enterró sus uñas por su cuello pasando por la piel sentida que acababa de perforarse el día anterior.

-Kh- aflojo su amarre con la frente humedecida y la nuca de Hinata junto a la comisura izquierda de su boca.

Volvió a tomarle cual amante sin detener su actividad ni por un instante apartándola de su unión para permitirle descender tranquila y lenta casi como una disculpa por su acceso de furia, pero no quiso detenerse, aquella marca en su piel no se borraría hasta pasar el tiempo. Mientras tanto él la quería torturar.

Sin embargo ante tal forma de amar entre el odio y la ira, el deseo y el embeleso, el placer enfrentado contra el dolor era un reto a superar.

Alzada sobre él Hinata atrapo con sus manos al Uchiha observándolo con una quietud perturbadora trayéndose algo entre manos silente y oscuro cual noche de sadismo y terror.

Como si hubiera pasado hambruna o una llama incandescente acabara de encenderse en su pecho comenzó a besarlo con ganas de absorber su alma por sus labios, probando la fruta una y otra y otra vez, primero lento, luego robandole el aliento para lograr recuperar su postura de dominio.

¿Cuántas veces no había destrozado a varios de la misma forma? ¿A cuántos no había logrado enloquecer como sociópata iracunda, fría y calculadora?

Salió de él apenas un poco reteniéndolo con un suspiro para exhalar con fuerza al volver a enterrarlo en su cuerpo con ganas de hacerlo pagar y más ganas aún de ganar infantil guerra de dominio exabrupta en su manejo.

-Agh...- escapó involuntariamente de los labios del Uchiha un sonido que lo perdió en la nada, un sonido que supo identificar pero no aceptar que lo hubiera producido con semejante vulnerabilidad a la condena. Apretó los dientes, más -ah...- volvió a salir con una corriente eléctrica proveniente desde su unión. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que le hacía pues ella volvía a hacer lo mismo. -haa...-

'Muy enérgica' recordó las palabras de Shino como maldición gitana condenado a gozar hasta la muerte.

'Te deshace bajo sus caderas sin clemencia' había dicho.

No supo a que se refería hasta que se vio viviéndolo en su desdén.

¿Que tanto había aprendido y se había atrevido la Hyuuga en ese tiempo?

Lo sorprendió verse tan vulnerable al placer físico sin sellos ni inhibiciones que acabó dejándose llevar.

Consumía su fuerza y su razón.

Su piel ardía.

Era un generador nuclear despidiendo aquel resplandor siniestro.

Era desencadenado hacerlo con ella, tanto placer podía incluso detener su corazón, pero que continuara, era perfecto, lo tenía completamente sometido de forma infame, amaba esa calcinante sensación.

Fundiéndose.

Derritiéndose.

Así la vida valía la pena ante tanto placer en exceso.

Trato de no ser audible sí había logrado ponerlo así.

Tan distraído estaba sujetando a Hinata sobre su cuerpo que ni siquiera escucho cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien entraba. Se había dirigido directamente hacia el baño donde se habían encerrado, y pese a la desconfianza que puede sentir una pareja al ser sorprendidos en una situación como aquella Sasuke ni siquiera se tomo la molestia en informar a Hinata. Estaba tan ocupada moviéndose para ambos en ambición de paraíso que no sintió que valiera la pena, y solo por una razón. Sabía de quién se trataba.

Y no, no erro al descubrir aquel ojo rojizo furtivo asomándose por el espacio entre la puerta y los goznes. Aquel era el de pelo plata con el que había estado la Hyuuga hacia unos minutos.

Y ahora lo veía deleitarse con el cuerpo de la chica siendo complacido por la misma cual amante empedernida.

Lo vio mirarlos e irritarse y solo pudo sentir que disfrutaba aún más de los movimientos y gemidos de la angelical voz de Hinata pese al aura maligna que el siempre despedía.

Se burlaba en su cara de ser él quien acabó en su interior y no el otro. Servido de la mejor de las cestas.

Se sintió aún más satisfecho y la atrapo con más apego en sus brazos.

Sabía que hacer en caso de que el otro se atreviera a interrumpirlos, pues acabaría recibiendo la golpiza de su vida.

No obstante notó que supo ver en sus ojos sus intenciones. Actuaria con instinto de supervivencia.

Sasuke no era alguien a quién debiera irritar sí no se quería acabar con un hueso roto o muerto, ¿Que no había pasado ya por sus ojos voluntario o involuntario? Era infernal y letal, ¿qué más? No era rival para él, no con esa mirada de asesino que proyectaba así que ni siquiera lo intentó. Se marchó y Sasuke pudo seguir entregándose el frenesí desmedido en que Hinata lo envolvía volviendo a agasajarse de su ser.

Exprimió todo de sí y acabó exhausta en un último gemido abrazada y abrazando como si fueran un solo ser, cruel, visceral, miserable y hermoso, corrupto y negro desde su núcleo, pero apartados de la vacuidad al unirse.

.

Un solo ser.

Un solo disfrute.

Una doble satisfacción.

.

Hinata lo vio recargarse por su diafragma igual de agitado que ella, respirando con ganas de alcanzar más aire, aguardando a recuperar la compostura en él ritmo de su palpitar a espera de tranquilizarse; recuperando fuerzas.

Era la gloria llegar a tales extremos, un delicioso pecado, un placer agónico, una conexión indescriptible.

Un mar profundo despidiendo una energía alucinante que entraba en sus pulmones distendiéndose por su abdomen hasta arder deshaciéndose lentamente desde su fuente.

Se dejaba abrazar aún con Sasuke adentro, bajó sus caderas hasta el tope y pecho a pecho se recargo en él por igual. Su altura menor le permitió descansar en su cuello mientras sentía el caliente aliento del azabache pegar en su húmedo cabello acariciando su dermis entre tanto.

Su respirar era más dificultoso que el de él, su voz se mezclaba con sus exhalaciones y en parte era una invitación a seguir, aunque no sin antes haber recuperado un poco las energías.

Embebida en no alejarse al percibir el frío del lugar se abrazaba a su marcado y varonil cuerpo sintiendo sus músculos bajo la playera con los brazos del Uchiha encadenándola a su ser.

Abrazo. Abrazo. Abrazo. Que no se separaran.

Cabellos se pegaban a su cara por su frente, sus mejillas y su boca abierta para tomar más del oxígeno que tanto necesitaba. Cerraba los ojos porque no quería pensar en nada más, solo quería dejarse llevar por las sensaciones consumiéndose todo hasta derretirse encerrados por paredes heladas.

No supo nada sobre el espionaje del hombre con el que había llegado al bar y tampoco le importaba.

Siguieron abrazados respirando sin mucho que querer tratar así fuere imperante. Eran amantes voraces y se habían vuelto personas afines en vicio y camino al andar por el mismo sendero de vidrio molido. Pero respetaban la soledad del otro sin saber que lo que querían era lo mismo que su contraparte: solo un pretexto para actuar.

Éxtasis carnal.

Embriaguez de los sentidos.

Latidos musicales en las venas.

Humo en sus pulmones.

Heroína en la sangre.

Y alucinaciones terroríficas y fascinantes a sus ojos.

-Eres un imbécil- le decía después aún unidos sus seres pero con Sasuke sacada una pipa de cristal bastante manchada por acción del fuego donde colocó una piedra ambarina aqua y calentaba con su encendedor. -El mejor de todos claro, pero un imbécil...-

El Uchiha supo a que se refería y por un instante quiso besarla al escucharla hablar así dirigiéndose a él. Que alguien se le pusiera en frente altiva era atrayente.

Catarsis de su personalidad.

Catalizador de sus pensamientos.

Dejó que fumara de su pipa también. De haberle sobrado heroína la hubiera hasta compartido pero eso podía solucionarse fácilmente...

-¿Quieres que te pida disculpas?- inquirió inexpresivo pese a estar pendiente de ella.

-No sería sincero ¿verdad?-

Ahí estaba su maldito tono sarcástico, hiriente y banal. Sí se habían movido algunos sentimientos en su pecho ella se encargaba de recordarle que solo eran encuentros sexuales. Él había dado esa pauta desde el principio, no podía quejarse. Solo que ahí estaba ese algo que lo hacía perturbarse al ver sus ojos por enésima vez, ese brillo audaz que había adquirido con sombras de haber llorado mucho en un pasado no tan distante por algún suceso atormentador. Y luego cambiado de tal manera.

Era un enigma por resolver...

-Eso creí- fumo notando el callo que ya tenía el Uchiha por la pipa. No le había respondido. -Debo irme ahora- soltó pese a no estar muy convencida de sus palabras. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera permitirle irse o mínimo preguntar el porqué, fue Hinata la que le contestó -Voy a perforarme el labio-...

Si hubiera estado fumando un cigarrro de tabaco se hubiera quedado inmovil por tanto tiempo que la ceniza de su cigarro se hubiera caido al dejarse consumir.

De haber jalado la cadena del sanitario su mente se hubiera ido con el agua.

Se quedó con el humo en la boca y su diminuto corazón congelado desparramado por el suelo...

_'Para ella solo soy un amigo, un amigo con el que se acuesta a veces..._

_Y de eso a nada prefiero tenerla a mi lado así sea intermitentemente...'_

¿Sí Shino era un _amigo_ a él como lo podía llamar?

Sintió cuando ella lo saco de su ser al levantarse. Tenía ya tanta práctica que en un instante ya estaba arreglándose la ropa y salía a buscar el pañuelo que le había arrancado del pecho para volver a cubrirse con él y lo amarraba atrás.

Se levantó casi de inmediato apenas subiendo sus pantalones. Por mucho que sabía que lo que sentía eran celos su orgullo no le permitió dejarse al descubierto tan estúpidamente.

Era un ser de odio y oscuridad autodestructivo. No creía tener corazón, pero lo tenía...

-¿Otra perforación gratis?- se recargo en la puerta con el aire de superioridad que siempre lo rodeaba...

O quizás era solo egoísta y misógino saliendo a flote su interés por una chica queriéndola volver parte de su propiedad, quién sabe... No lo podía asegurar.

-Nada en este mundo es gratis-...

Sasuke trono la boca.

-¿Qué me dices de lo que acabamos de hacer?-

-Eres uno de los más caros Uchiha- negó con la cabeza sabiendo que lo que decía revelaba demasiado de lo que no podía permitirse sentir.

Una misteriosa y algo vana luz iluminaba, pequeña, más un lucero así fuere pequeño.

Y no lo supo aprovechar bien.

-Te quedarás con el hoy- afirmó pese al tono de pregunta.

-No tengo más donde ir- camino hacia la puerta algo lenta y luego volteó con toda intención de despedirse -pero gracias por esto Uchiha, No, Sasuke...- corrigió.

Este la alcanzó en la puerta cerrándola con el peso de su cuerpo en una mano.

Hinata hubo de frenar su ida. Su encuentro no había terminado aún.

-¿Sabes que Shino se enamoró de ti?- inquirió sin pensar o tal vez maquinando demasiado como para actuar así.

-Sí lo sé- suspiro entornando la mirada cansada de pensar en ello.

-Estás jugando con sus sentimientos...- Hinata volvió los ojos a él -o sientes lo mismo?-

-No siento nada...- confesó.

-A él no le gusta que te drogues -.

Con semejante frase sonaba casi mártir.

¿Planeaba acaso ponerle un moño, sentarla en una bandeja de plata y llevársela?

Buscando su bien pese a irse al diablo él solo.

-¿Que tratas de...?-

-¿Tú sientes algo por mi?- la interrumpió tajante.

El aire se helo en su carne. El oxígeno le pareció insuficiente.

Ahí estaba su punto.

Ahí estaba la invitación... la oportunidad...

...Y también su dejo a la debilidad...

Pero más que una confesión eso eramera y plana curiosidad.

¿Realmente jugaba tan bien sus cartas como para no movérsele el corazón al acostarse con cualquiera igual que él? Esa pregunta lo mataba, pues si era afirmativo esto el seguiría la misma línea, sino, podría aprovecharse de sus sentimientos...

Sexo. Droga. No podía reaccionar a que fuera algo más lo que deseara.

Más un rastro de la niña bien inocente y tranquila del desván se había colado hacia su mirada sin preverlo había dejado su huella.

Debía tener cuidado con ese hombre. Era demasiado peligroso sí sabía ver detrás de su cara déspota de frialdad dejándola igual de frágil que la hoja seca de otoño que era.

-No deberíamos ¿o sí?- supo esquivar su cuestionamiento.

-Esa no es una respuesta-

-Esa pregunta no deberías hacerla- quiso volver a abrir la puerta.

-Porque no quieres responderla-

-No, ninguno debe- cerró los ojos pesimista.

Eran dos criaturas del abismo. Dos almas ahogadas en conserva de alcohol. Un par para los vendedores de muerte. Un par, cada quién sentado en su propia esquina sola.

Sí uno no quería herir o salir herido simplemente no jugaba con cosas peligrosas, fantasiosas por supuesto, más solo fantasías.

-Solamente es sexo,- resintió, podía decirlo, podía herir, más nunca decir que eran más. -Droga, alcohol...-

Quiso hacerla caer, sí ella lo admitía era su pretexto para atarla a su lecho. Aunque el no diría algo tan bochornoso como eso para llevarsela consigo.

Y sin embargo era tan atrayente como su segundo cigarro de hierba hacia ya mucho, pues ya lo había probado, ya sabía lo que obtendría,...

Y se sorprendió con que después solo quería fumar y fumar más.

Ella se había vuelto su hierba esta vez.

Era su hierba. Y supo que lo sabía.

-¿Soy tú psicotrópico Sasuke?- interrogo con rostro reanimado. Reía por lo hilarante de comparar ambos asuntos.

Sí, sentía que le dolía, pero se recriminaba más el que se permitiera sentir dolor.

Era sexo sin compromisos. Era droga entre colegas. No había nada de sentimientos de por medio. No debían albergarlos.

-Solamente es un piso- Entrecerró los ojos inquieta.

-No solo sería un piso-

-Pero no será para siempre- aclaró. -Ya ves que no le agrada mi estilo de vida- se pegó en la vena como solo lo haría alguien que ya hubiera amarrado su circulación buscándola para inyectarse.

Luego fue el azabache quién abrió la boca... y lo arruino todo.

-Te has estado vendiendo por un mísero piso...

.

...odio...

.

...mucho odio…

.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, quizás aún este esperándome Kakashi allá afuera, somos dos desconocidos y él no está enamorado de mi. Bien ¿no? Una noche o quizás unas horas, ¿Cuánto crees que deba cobrarle? Necesito comer después de todo...

.

...más odio aún..

.

-O quizás vaya con Suigetsu por más droga, no me niega nada, ya le tomé el punto, lo que más le gusta es que le chupe la...-

-¡Ya calla!- se asqueo.

-¿Qué Sasuke? ¿Quieres seguir insultándome? Te daré razones para que me llames puta-

Era horrendo verla así. Casi castigo.

Era una penitencia eslabón por eslabón.

Cadena de secretos.

Cadena de mentiras.

Cadena de pesares.

Cadena de culpas y vulgaridades.

.

y ella había sido una niña bien hacía tan poco...

.

-¿Qué diablos pasó contigo?- sacó entre dientes enfurecido.

¡Como odiaba que le importara!

.

...Silencio...

.

Ninguna respuesta para dar.

Recuerdos dolorosos aplastándola.

.

Silencio.

.

.

Lo mejor que podía guardar...

.

-Tal vez deba agradecerte ¿sabes?...- se recargo en la puerta un rato.

Recordaba unos ojos idénticos a los suyos inyectados de terror.

Recordaba los gritos que no paraban de atormentarla.

.

Recordaba aquella mancha extendiéndose por la alfombra...

...sus manos heridas...

...el como perdió la cordura y el conocimiento una vez recobró la lucidez para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho...

.

-Si no te hubiera conocido no hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para hacer todo lo que he hecho...- suspiro lejana. -No fue un accidente o una equivocación- confesó con algunas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos claros.

Diamantes y perlas.

Lágrimas y pena.

-Realmente te doy las gracias... Y es sincero...- salió dejando tras de sí el mutismo de un azabache, pues aprovechó su distracción para marcharse. Sasuke se había quedado perplejo, atónito por su frase.

.

Era su fin.

.

Ella era su psicotrópico.

Su hierba.

.

Su perdición.

.

.

Su verdadero fin.

.

¿Cuando uno ha caido al fango puede ir aún más bajo?

.

Un golpe sordo la hizo girarse asustada. Casi desnuda y no le importó salir así a la lluvia. Ya llevaba mucho en el bar después de lo de Sasuke, debía ver donde pasaría la noche así que se dirigía caminando hacia el negocio de Shino. Ahí fue cuando ese ruido la alerto.

Al voltear no espero tampoco hallar a los dos hombres con los que había estado adentro en tal escena.

Calló su llanto solo por entender lo que significaba, pero al hacerlo solo pudo llorar aún más.

Yacía Kakashi en el suelo y había sido culpa de Sasuke. El otro habia estado armado todo ese tiempo aún cuando había estado besádose.

-Imbécil- pateo el azabache la navaja del peliplateado después de haberlo dejado inconsciente en la calle desolada y gris por el clima donde los tres caminaban hacía un momento.

¿Es que tenía siempre que salvarla de algo?

Camino hasta ella con ademanes de irse limpiando las manos.

Está vez Hinata sollozaba por impotencia, no por su mal.

.

Si le importaba ¿por qué no se lo decía?

Si había llegado a importarle a ella misma ¿Por qué no lo confesaba?

.

-Hinata- la alcanzó mirándola dolida por sus palabras anteriores. Era un caos total.

No sabía sí duraría un día o una semana, tal vez una noche más o quizás lo poco que les quedaba en la tierra, pero podía valer la pena sí lo intentaba, solo sí lo intentaba de verás...

-¿Solamente es sexo?- inquirió alterado, inquieto por tener el corazón acelerado y la adrenalina corriendo en su ser cual fuego -¿Sexo y drogas nada más?-.

No. No era bueno con las palabras. No era poeta, ni era amable ni cordial, era un idiota suicida forrado en cuero con un cuerpo de muerte, una motocicleta increíble y la cabeza a rebozar de neuronas muertas por la cocaína.

Y aún así la estremecía por su actuar con solo mirarla.

Sí, estaba perdida. Totalmente perdida.

Lo odiaba. Presentía que su vida era así de escandalosa no por maldad o decisión sincera sino un karma contra sí por algo clavado en su pecho tal y como ella misma se había clavado hacía meses.

Era peor entonces.

-Idiota- le lanzó. -¡Idiota!- le dio en el pecho una, dos, tres veces... -¡Idiota, Idiota, Idiota!- terminó. Recargando su cabeza en él arrepentida. - Idiota...- de lo que se suponía no debía sentir no se podía escapar.

Sasuke volvió a abrazarla sin palabras salvo la lluvia helada que arreciaba contra sus cuerpos haciendo ruido.

Los dos estaban perdidos, condenados.

Pero al menos esa noche y quizás algunas más no los devoraría la soledad y el vacío hasta el fin.

.

.

Sexo y drogas. Sonaba fácil.

Solo que a esas alturas ya lo habían enredado todo volviéndose muy complicado.

.

Sexo y drogas,…

Sí tan solo fuere únicamente eso.

.

* * *

><p>y así termina este capítulo de Laying Underground...<p> 


	4. Crudo e inmoral

Este capítulo lo tengo que dejar como está porque he decidido hacerlo en dos partes, más bien dos capítulos. La idea inicial (antes de que lo recortara), es de hecho lo que vendrá en el siguiente, pero me concentré tanto en Sasuke en esta continuación que no pude mutilarla, por eso decicí dejarlo así. Iba a ser un capítulo muy largo...

Lo bueno de esta página es que nadie te dice que mutilar :3 aunque admito que cuando me dicen en mi trabajo que soy eterna no se equivocan.

Batallo cuando se vuelve colaboración el encargo, acaban de meter a dos más en el equipo en el que estoy y sospecho que piensan que mi narrativa no es buena para el cliente, el cual por cierto no puede sonar demasiado listo porque no lo es. Que horror, pero intentaré hacer sus recuerdos de infancia dulces para que no creean que es idiota.

Por cierto yamitonkachi: Go ahead

* * *

><p>Por el umbral de la puerta caminando lado a lado de una chica chorreante igual de empapada que él un recuerdo lo atacó soberbio y penitente con una sonrisa burlona en la que soltaba a carcajadas sus pecados y le sacaba una lengua bípeda de serpiente entre dos largos colmillos venenosos.<p>

.

Su karma tóxico que el mismo había ido acumulando...

.

Desde hacía rato en que conduciendo por las calles bajo la cortina de agua que cubría todo como liviana capa de la naturaleza había pensado en aquello como solo él podía callárselo.

Sí tan solo Hinata no hubiera mencionado por la superficie su roto corazón como excusa para destruirse a sí misma el no hubiera tenido que pensar en las profundidades de su alma viendo en negruras abisales una imagen que detestaba y que irremediablemente acarreaba furia, impotencia, frustración y lágrimas desesperadas peleadas con la oscuridad de su personalidad.

Un disparo. Una cara impresionada, silenciosa.

El shock que helo sus venas devolviendole la sobriedad en un instante repetitivo, memorias de pesadilla que revivía tan real y tangible como volver a estar ahí con las manos llenas de sangre y ojos desbordados en llanto. Un niño desamparado.

Como solo un humano se quiebra ante la realidad de sus acciones.

Miraba una cara desencajada en gritos de auxilio comparándolo solo con la tortura de cortarse una extremidad así mismo.

No tuvo voz al final. Se cayó a pedazos abatido y loco.

Su término fue horrendo.

Ahí había habido una sonrisa amable, un grito desesperado y una muerte innecesaria por un fin sin causa y sin sentido que acabó por teñirse siniestro.

.

Pero no había sido la primera vez que había matado...

Aunque sí la única que lamentaría...

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

º

. o* :o: )º( :o: LaYinG UndeRGRoUnd :o: )º( :o: *o .

º

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

En una cátedra de la facultad sobre historia en que se repetían los mismos acontecimientos de su país vistos desde miles de cristales entre guerras, avances, tratados y personajes que no siempre eran héroes, se puso un audífono y reprodujo una canción maravillosa con la batería, el bajo y las guitarras que tentaban a los dedos a tocar el aire como fanático pero mantenía una mano sujetándole la cara con la pluma en ella y la otra en el libro abierto fingiendo que estudiaba. Su mente era un refugio aislado de lo demás.

Se sabía la canción de memoria, odio, sentir bélico y alguno que otro verso sobre emociones y debilidades humanas en poesía musical arremetían con estruendos su corazón. Casi podía cantarla sin salir sonido de su boca, solo mímica de labios.

Llegó la parte más suave de la música con coro de voz baja en palabras malditas cuando un lápiz de color rojo brillante, goma negra y metal azul rodó hasta su lugar notándolo obligadamente con sus ojos negros noche al pegarle a su libro.

Lo miró con atención. Era un carboncillo en realidad. Herramienta de artista.

Hubo un momento único en que aquel objeto pareció abstraerlo a otro tiempo y mundo donde energía de un extraña fuente lo llamó hablándole en susurros de misterios y perversiones...

.

Un abismo donde podía verter toda su pasión en algo que lo hiciera sentirse más vivo que nunca.

.

Algo que sonreía sin ser visto y que sabía de la hierba que ocultaba en el librero de dormitorio haciéndose pasar por una carpeta de archivos pero que fumaba cada fin de semana para calmarse un rato sedándose de la vida común donde al acabar sus estudios encontraría un trabajo, trabajaría subiendo puestos, sería un ciudadano promedio o prominente pero seguiría el clásico ciclo humano hasta morir viejo y arrugado.

Acabar a la gente con acciones y palabras no le era suficiente, se sabía superior en alguna forma. Destruía gente con palabras, solo que aún alterado o hasta destrozado su estado emocional seguían robando aire.

Tenía que haber una forma de deshacerse de la escoria por su debilidad y estupidez tan rápido como una cámara de gas.

Gente que no debía seguir viva, gente inútil, gente estúpida y común.

Superficial, ignorante, engreida.

Veía algo de él en ellos. Los odiaba.

.

Aquella aura se reía en su cara porque sabía que él conocía ese camino común al que estaba condenado a seguir recorriéndolo entre pestes y maldiciones.

Y ese algo que le daba la segunda opción le daba pasarse la lengua por los labios ansioso sí era tan prometedor como aclamaba ser. Pero muy peligroso, como tomar un espino con todas las ganas de tomarlo enterrándose en su piel hasta desangrarlo siendo por decisión propia quererse herir al alzarlo en signo de victoria; resultando ser un simple y burdo espino que se reía de su estupidez.

La vida era estúpida, la gente era estúpida, todo era estúpido, ¿que más daba?

Se quedó quieto pensando en aquella extraña sensación cuando una mano lo regresó a la realidad.

-Disculpa- recogía el lápiz desde su asiento a un lado, alguien nuevo o en quién nunca había reparado porque su cara era una muy distinta a la de los de su clase. Era un sujeto más alto que él o de la misma estatura más o menos pero era mayor, de eso estaba seguro. Ojos más tranquilos y seguros superando el mal humor en cara de mármol lo hacían ver como un adulto que sabía de la vida, solo que sus labios y cabellos rojos hablaban de terror carmesi rejuveneciéndolo.

El pelirrojo supo que era observado. Le dedicó un rostro tranquilo e inmutable al ver su mirada oscura de incognito hacia él.

Sasuke se sintió tonto volviendo a lo suyo otra vez. Aunque ya era tarde sí había despertado la simpatía en el otro.

Levantaria el espino.

Probaria el fuego, la sangre, lo viciado y lo malevolo.

Sus destinos se habían juntado. Iban a conocerse mucho entre maldiciones.

-Creo que conozco esa canción...- sonó su voz pausada provocando al Uchiha a mirarle. El volumen no era lo suficientemente bajo para ser un sesión musical privada.

.

Una sola canción de las más bellas de un grupo que le gustaba, y fue todo para ellos en su amistad...

Una amistad maldita.

.

.

o

.

Tres motocicletas llegaban a una gasolinera a altas horas de la noche cuando un auto estaba cargando gasolina y la tienda del autoservicio era iluminada con luces blancas artificiales y urbanas.

Presumían sus motos. Rugían sus motores. Las figuras varoniles altas bien formadas alcanzaban a darse a notar bajo el cuero de sus ropas y los jeans deslavados de uno de ellos vestido de negro. Uno era el líder, el del casco y chaqueta rojas. Otro andaba de azul oscuro con ademanes hilarantes graciosos de personalidad aunque varonil y soberbio como solo él podía. Y el de negro, ese parecía un pedazo arrancado de las sombras, no se veía su cara pero daba esa sensación de soberanía entera. Juventud y tal vez hasta inmortalidad.

Se estacionaron en frente sin levantar muchas sospechas, daban el aspecto de gente adinerada y poderosa que se da el lujo de gastar en cosas costosas, hermosas y a veces inútiles, más era irresistible no voltear a verlos sí el atractivo visual era tal para admirarse.

Lucían regios aunque jóvenes e incluso uno de ellos levanto la visera de su casco para coquetear con la chica del convertible cargando gasolina descubriendo así sus ojos azules de pestañas y cejas rubias filosamente seductores de los cuales quedarse prendada era apremiante. No obstante tuvo que volver a bajar su visera cuando uno de sus compañeros lo golpeara con una bolsa para que dejara de perder el tiempo y siguiera su ruta adentro con los otros dos.

Pese a su queja infantil obedeció y volvió a sonreírle a la chica que había logrado impresionar habiéndole dado cabida al flirteo.

Zorra. A un chico también se le puede llamar así.

Pasaron por las puertas automáticas de la tienda y el de rojo sacó un arma semiautomática nueve milímetros disparando a las cámaras de vigilancia con la sorpresa del tendero muerto de miedo. Acostumbrado un poco tal vez. Típica criminalidad de ciudades.

Ellos eran de cuidado.

Habían dos personas comprando. Se tiraron al piso como reacción.

-Saca el dinero y colócalo en la bolsa- exigió.

-Dama y caballero- decía el de ojos azules en la tienda caminando teatral -lamentamos la intromisión en sus vidas aburridas comprando víveres y... cerveza, pero la mala suerte es la de ustedes, no la nuestra- se burlo, y disparó sin darle a nadie jugando y riendo como desquiciado rompiendo los vidrios de los frigoríficos atrás.

-¡Déjate de tonterías y acábalos de una buena vez!- bramo el que amagaba al de la caja.

El rubio se quitó el casco lanzándole una mirada de disgusto por ver arruinada su diversión. Una coleta de larga cabellera rubia se dejó lucir como comercial.

Aún tenía levantada el arma cuando dos disparos sonaron.

Había sido el tercer motociclista, aquel de negro completo y que se había quitado el casco también. Un azabache.

-Sasuke...- se le quedó viendo el rubio con el único ojo no cubierto por una capa de cabello cayendo por su frente y una mejilla. -Esos eran míos- reprocho.

-Sigue diciendo nombres idiota- disparó atrás matando al cajero el de rojo quitándose el casco también, su cabello era del mismo color que lo representaba. Pelirrojo. El que conoció a Sasuke en la universidad. -Encárgate de la chica de afuera- le ordenó al azabache mientras este se encaminaba a su labor una vez asintió.

-¡Sasori!- grito infantil el rubio. El aparente líder estaba guardando el dinero en la bolsa sacando el casquillo usado de su arma para guardarlo.

-Iré a ver atrás. Tal vez haya más que llevarnos. Tú encárgate del lugar- ordenó.

Con la posibilidad de ver saciada su inquietud en manía se calmo, solo que pareció encenderse otra cosa dentro de él.

Para cuando Sasuke regresó y Sasori guardaba lo que encontró de una caja de dinero atrás el rubio había roto varias botellas de alcohol en el piso.

-Las llamas bailan. Las llamas bailan- decía. Encendió un cigarro con un fósforo entre sus dedos enguantados y lo tiro formando un camino de fuego. -Que arda todo, que se eleven sus almas, nosotros venimos del infierno...- predico. Párroco del inframundo.

-¿Por qué siempre te sale lo bufón en este punto?- espetaba el pelirrojo.

-Por la misma razón que gastas en antigüedades caras y tienes que volver a robar-.

Intercambiaron miradas de espinas. Espinosas miradas de veneno, un veneno dulce que se volvía amargo y después licor. Borrachera de asperezas, resaca de entendimientos. Contrariedad.

-Oigan- los distrajo el de negro con asuntos importantes. -La chica tenía el celular en la mano cuando la maté. No tarda en llegar la policía-.

Los tres salieron y una explosión tranquila sonó atrás de ellos. Simples llamas.

Se subieron a sus motos y llegados a la carretera se separaron uno con el botín, otro con las armas y el tercero dirigiéndose al dormitorio de una facultad.

.

Rompiendo cerebros.

Escuchando la misma música.

Usando la misma droga y acabó inducido por los otros a cosas más fuertes poco a poco.

No siempre fue así.

No importaba de todos modos ahora.

.

No se echó para atrás cuando mató por primera vez y pasadas dos semanas se habían vuelto un trío dinámico.

.

Adiós universidad.

Adiós familia.

Hola libertad.

La clase de sensación vigorosa que deja su rastro de adrenalina como una droga más de la lista al momento de romper las reglas.

Asaltar. Robar. Matar.

Que distinta era la vida desde el ángulo de la rebelión...

Que perfecta era la célula de la insurrección y la violencia sin sentido.

Que crímenes más solubles ante una sociedad podrida y corrupta. ¿Como se atrevían a juzgarlos?

.

.

Su karma fue acumulandose.

Hasta que un día la factura llegó.

Y no fue contra el mismo el peor daño aunque sí el dolor.

.

El fuego.

La explosión.

El disparo y los demás que le siguieron. Todos ellos se disolvían en burbujas de cerveza.

.

Se hizo pedazos inminentemente. Las cicatrices lo comprobaban. El dolor interno en su pecho y su psique lo consumían.

Se ató a la vida sin poder aún volarse los sesos al querer castigarse con más dolor y sufrimiento por lo que hizo.

Se dedicó a morir lento sintiendo como se pudría para hacer más patético y horrendo su final.

No quería la lastima de nadie, quería enterrarse en el fango con los gusanos para que aún vivo empezaran su labor con su cadáver.

Morir. Morir. Morir.

Su única esperanza en el mundo.

Hasta que se velo su negativo con la luz de una mirada nacarada en aquel cuarto oscuro de su vacío interior.

.

o

.

O

.

o

.

-Ha haa ha ah...- exhalaban sus alientos silentes en voz pero no enteros al silencio al respirar como ascuas en furiosas llamas entregados en la oscuridad al fuego de sus cuerpos despidiendo lava.

Más calor, más, más fuego. Más energía.

Más de todo.

No más recuerdos, solo placer.

-Ah aah- salía también de él sin echarse llave a la boca salvo por algunos momentos vigorosos en desplantes carmesí sulfúrico.

Luces grises los acosaban por los ventanales aún lloviendo afuera y un azabache se hacía camino estrepitosamente en el interior de una chica desesperado por su adicción de carne y hueso.

Desesperado por olvidar y conseguirlo vaciándose en el cuerpo de Hinata poseso por él. Adorando una figura pequeña y menor, cogiéndola entre sus brazos, acorralándola en una esquina.

Besándose a penas, moviéndose desesperado Sasuke en ella, aletargado, embebido, enterrándose consecutivamente en su ser cual loco.

Juntos y aventados.

Descarados y blasfemos.

Haciéndolo de pie ocultos fallidamente por una columna del edificio al ser inútil llegar a las escaleras y el departamento, que no importara no haber llegado hasta una cama y que nunca lo hubieren hecho en una, que siguiera tomándola en la pared sí ella lo recibía gustosa.

No importaba sí la llamaban mujerzuela mientras lo disfrutara. Y vaya que lo disfrutaba. Sasuke enterrándose en su carne era el grial de los excesos, la origen de su placer, el único que la llevaba tan lejos y tan alto hasta acabar con ella.

Mientras la destrozara en besos y embestidas hasta llevarla a la locura que le hiciera lo que quisiera. No oponía resistencia, que la tomara, incluso ella era la que lo provocaba como sí una gacela se desollara viva para después pasearse provocativa frente a un grupo de leones cazadores, así era su arrojo y su sadismo.

Que la tomara, que la siguiera tomando, que la tomara así, más profundo, más intenso y más voraz. Que no se contuviera nada. Que la apuñalara con el más peligroso y seductor de los puñales.

Que llegara a lastimarla para que no pensara demasiado ni sintiera de más su corazón, que asesinara sus equívocos sentimentalismos en su pecho con dolor, que solo demostrara pasión al unir sus seres.

Ira.

Que el recelo se esfumara.

.

Callando.

Olvidando.

Follando.

.

Le arrancaba sonidos revueltos entre suspiros y gruñidos de éxtasis friccionado una y otra vez en las paredes que envolvían la vía de sus sentidos.

Atrabancados movimientos.

Asombrosas sensaciones.

Perdidas emociones.

Los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo ardiendo.

Los músculos volviéndose líquidos. Sus almas luces.

Estallando en el cielo como fuegos articiales.

.

Se derritieron como mantequilla en el sartén y volvieron a besarse gastados, satisfechos y exquisitamente alterados.

Notaron a penas que alguna que otra persona evitó pasar por aquel piso al descubrirlos haciendo lo que habían hecho, pero para ellos les daba igual, que miraran, es más, les darían el mejor de los espectáculos sí eso querían.

-Ni siquiera llegamos a tú piso...- mencionó entrecortada su voz en medio tanto desgaste físico. Primero el baño en el bar, luego sus repentinos besos desesperados tomándola con la guardia baja para excitarse tanto al grado de hacerlo pegados a la pared.

Estaba cansada pero complacida y aún más.

-No faltaba mucho realmente- susurro su aliento visible saliendo de su cuerpo para que siguieran su ruta al departamento. Sin despegarse mucho de ella se había acomodado de nuevo subiéndose el cierre mientras ella hacía lo mismo con sus jeans.

De la libido surcaban oscuras pretensiones, fronteras irracionales y constantes desinhibiciones donde no había límite alguno...

Tomo su mano con la de él, y siguieron su camino por catorce escalones entrando en el número 10-C.

Abierta la puerta se dejó ver una vivienda descuidada de soltero aunque al parecer vivía ahí más de una persona, cosa que de inmediato noto la Hyuuga con ropa olvidada en piso o muebles y algo de basura amontonada.

Pensamientos de obligación.

-¿Piensas incluir a más personas en la fiesta Sasuke?-

El azabache no supo a que se refería cuando la escuchó. Respondía hasta que al instante alcanzó la razón.

-No es mi departamento en realidad, podemos usarlo por hoy- le informó -Aunque con dos más de tú talla me conformaría- atacó.

Hinata pareció molestarse.

Decidió no tocar el tema. ¿Una orgía? No había llegado tan lejos y aunque era muy intensa no le llamaba la atención.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó.

La verdad tenía mucha. El ácido se comía su estómago. Sabía que había perdido peso considerablemente en tan poco tiempo más preferiría no pensar mucho en ello. La droga mataba el hambre y era más importante su ansiedad.

En casa de Shino a veces el preparaba algo exótico que no garantizaba siempre ser delicioso. Tenía algún significado para él con su vida de arte y hábitos entre mezcla de culturas pero para ella no. Se tragaba la abstinencia de mala gana.

Drogarse sería la mejor opción tomando en cuenta que estaba con el Uchiha. No obstante, ¿que le podía ofrecer de alimento para llevarse a la boca que no tuviera que ver con tener sexo?

Aceptaría así fueren galletas saladas para taparse una muela.

-¿Realmente tienes comida aquí?-

Sasuke abrió la puerta del refrigerador.

-Al menos tenemos cerveza-confirmó.

Por una alacena más arriba descubrió varios paquetes de fideos instantáneos. 'No está tan mal', pensó Hinata. Algunas veces llegaron a ofrecerle menos o nada.

-¿No sabes prepararla Sasuke?- lo vio dudar en la forma de como calentar el agua para la sopa.

-No soy mujer- contesto irritado. -Y tampoco estúpido- El no se metía en la cocina de esa casa, que no lo jodiera.

Ella era su invitada y esa era su casa -o algo así, que se callara.

Incluso volvió a pensar como en otras veces en que hubiere sido un error habérsela llevado consigo.

Pensamiento que por más que pensara y repensara no lograba cuajar en total odio.

Sí al menos no se hubiera movido como lo había hecho en el baño él no se hubiera hechizado de su cuerpo.

¡Estupidez de deseo! Lujuria cruel.

-No tiene nada ver ser mujer- rebatió.

Además era molesta. ¿Qué peor?

Con mujeres no se soporta que sean demasiado estúpidas ni demasiado inteligentes ni demasiado astutas. No parecía haber equilibrio alguno.

Sí un humano era perfecto que se lo señalaran, entonces lo odiaría porque su único defecto sería su perfección.

Nada podía equilibrarlo.

-Mínimo saca algo- buscó por debajo de la sencilla barra del comedor -muy adecuada para optimizar cada centímetro de la vivienda, donde habían repisas con instrumentos de cocina, bowls, y todo útil, mínimo e indispensable para sobrevivir aprendiendo a vivir solo. -Usa esto- le pasó lo que le vio forma de cazuela presintiendo serviría. La lleno con agua y la puso al fuego.

Esperar vino después

'Sigue las instrucciones' decía. No quería sonar como sí se estuviera imponiendo más no lograba retenerlo.

Odiosa, ominosa, vigorosa.

Sí se creía tanto él le bajaría los zumos de la cabeza.

-Que buena idea-

La tomó de una muñeca y la obligó a girarse hacia él. Ahí estaba la sorpresa en su mirada de nuevo tal y como la había visto afuera cuando llegaron y la acorralo en la pared mojados de la lluvia.

Seguían estandolo.

Habían abierto la puerta cuando sonidos escandalosos de una pared contigua al pasillo los había llamado a mirar pese a solo escucharse la acción del otro lado. Alguien estaba teniendo sexo y los muros era tan delgados que medio edificio estaba enterado de ello.

Una risa acabó con la frialdad adquirida tras aquella escena en la calle en la que Sasuke había noqueado a Kakashi para después llevarse a Hinata. Y luego su recuerdo de la sangre que había derramado.

El silencio del camino se esparcía hacia otros lados, lejos. Era silencio de vacío y de tristezas. Silencio de quebrarse.

Ahora se estaba transformando en silencio de complicidad.

Una mirada y otras más después de la primera, un beso, un gemido y al final la ropa abajo para dar cabida suficiente a hacerlo de pie recargados en un muro.

Lo hicieron en pleno pasillo y no hicieron tanto ruido como la gente de aquel departamento.

¿En el que ellos estaban que no podían hacer?

Abajo la ropa de nuevo y la subió a la barra comedor. Sí ahí comía alguien que se fueran al diablo. No era su casa, eso pensó el Uchiha. De donde obtenía toda esa energía tampoco lo ubicaba la Hyuuga.

Competirían contra el agua al fuego, era demasiada conforme a los fideos y por el fuego lento iba a tardar. Que vieran sí llegaban a hacerlo antes de que hirviera el agua.

Era un reto siendo que era un buen amante, salvaje y de pecado. Era capaz.

La besaba cuando se enterró en ella con suma concentración y ritmo, ya estaba acostumbrándose a navegar en su interior siguiendo el mismo camino como capitán de su propio navío. Recorriendo en aguas turbulentas provocado el clima y su crudeza con la energía concentrada en un solo punto.

Tomando sus caderas para moder manejarla mejor.

Pasando de acariciar manso a una bestia a arañarlo para llevarse su piel entre las uñas.

De besos a penas tocados a arrancar la carne con los dientes.

-Ah... Aah...-

Embistiendo arduo, intenso, compitiendo contra el punto de fusión del líquido al fuego.

-Aaaah...- suspirando.

Entrando a otro mundo, viendo que a las pocas fumadas en el bar de su pipa y los simples dos tragos no eran suficiente, y la escena en el sanitario de damas tampoco, por eso la tomo en la entrada del edificio, por eso la tomaba ahora en la cocina, por el hambre que se despertaba por su ser.

Más de todo, más de excesos, más droga y más de su cuerpo.

Intensidad y deseo.

Lujuria y pecado.

-Mnah...- Inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás con Sasuke respirando en su cuello, su cabello moviéndose leve conectado a sus raíces apagado por la humedad que no se había evaporado aún caliente de la última vez que transpiro pegada al muro acorralada por el azabache aún mojada por la lluvia.

Adentrándose en lo más expuesto y franco de sus seres, sincero porque no mentía ni engañaba sí al más leve contacto se activaba el calor de su interior desnudando sus intenciones.

El único peligro era el estrés al que podrían someterse sus corazones. Alimento del alma que apartaban fingiendo que no existía.

Burbujas pequeñas en el fondo.

Chispas doradas por su vista.

El sonido acuático y metálico en las llamas.

Disfrutando de los placeres carnales en preludio y desenlace.

Hirviendo el agua en la estufa.

Copulando incautos en la cocina.

Evaporándose mientras alcanzaban el Edén.

Embestidas salvajes, peligrosas puñaladas.

Gritos exhuberantes, gemidos constantes.

Fungiendo como testigos trastos, utensilios y muebles de su pecaminoso secreto en penetraciones que hacian temblar la tierra que pisaban.

Arañando con las uñas el cuero de su chaqueta.

-¡Haa!-

Gritando juntos.

Que escucharan que lo hacían en la cocina y lo disfrutaban, que estuvieran atentos de cuando llegaran al orgasmo.

.

Respirando confidencias corporales.

Gimiendo sensaciones difusas de agonía dulce.

.

Acostumbrarse a hacerlo siempre cuando y donde quisieran era pefecto.

.

Aparentemente perfecto...

.

Susurros acartonados, pulso en descenso, besos profundos y ya estaban comiendo en el piso sentados remplazando sonidos incitantes por bocados.

-Es más de lo que podría pedir- masticaba a penas antes de tomar otra cucharada succionando los fideos. Comiendo por comer, sin mínimo degustar.

-Medio decente- admitía Hinata comiendo ella sí con ahínco. -Es buena-, sorbía el líquido con las especias que el sobre había añadido a los fideos para darles sabor.

Comida procesada que no se podía evitar consumir.

En el mundo siempre han habido drogas, la sociedad es la que dicta sí mirar con malos ojos algo volviéndolo incorrecto o lo forma un gran negocio.

Legal o ilegal, en el lado en el que ganaran más sus corruptas y sucias manos.

.

Gobiernos basura.

Policía de juguete.

Leyes de papel.

.

...Vicio propio o inducido...

.

-¿Que comes solamente trufas y esas cosas?- la molesto un rato.

-No quieres saber de trufas en realidad, es un pleito- comía desviando el tema de su cuna rica.

-No creo que puedas hablar de otra cosa- acomplejaba el Uchiha a la Hyuuga.

-¿Que quieres saber?- inquirió.

Sasuke pareció pensarlo. Llenarían el tiempo con platica que no dejaran morir.

Una cobaya desnutrida y ciega a la cual lanzar semillas, darle a beber gotas de cianuro y acariciar su desastroso pelaje muerto.

Que hablaran entonces a ausencia de música.

Música, velocidad, al menos quedaba algo que lo moviera que no fuera perdición.

Y la idea salió por fin a la superficie.

Movimiento. Euforia.

-¿Que te movía antes de tirarte al agujero?- preguntó.

La peliazul mastico, trago, y pensó un momento antes de responder.

Hacía años en su cama con dosel y colcha de encajes se quejaba de su vida escribiendo en un diario rosa afelpado. Jamás pensó que se volvería lo que convirtió.

-Lo que me movía era buscar algo que me moviera-

El azabache subió una ceja. Antes de conocer a cierto par el sintió lo mismo.

Aburrimiento. Monotonía. Superficialidad. El arte de un crimen, caer al fuego, tirarse a las brasas sin pensarlo y ver sí no te quemas mucho o le desfiguras la cara a alguien más.

La sangre, la adrenalina.

Los destellos de grandeza y de poder.

.

Luego algún otro arrepentimiento.

.

-¿Y lo encontraste?- la miró.

Con la cuchara en la boca ella lo vio también.

-Sí, lo encontré- sonrió -Pero no es bonito- se encogió de hombros.

No era color rosa, nunca se queda en ese color.

Te pudre por dentro carcomiendo lo que haya en tu ser. Si se cortara todo lo gangrenado no quedaría humano que rehabilitar.

Cavando una fosa para volarse la tapa de los sesos solo dejándose caer...

Que se hiciera el resto siempre.

-¿Qué hay de tí Sasuke? ¿Siempre fuiste el chico por el que todas mueren?- las cuestiones tratadas eran divertidas. Les provocaba volver a reír. De haber tenido hierba lo hubieran hecho.

Tenían algo mejor.

-Siempre- argumentó -Es un fastidio sabes...-

Hinata odiaba su superioridad, la veía como patrañas. Y a la vez le atraía.

Difícil de explicar.

Era un conjunto de factores entre éxtasis y alcohol. Habían abierto unas botellas.

-¿Qué cosa es un fastidio? ¿Ser alabado por todos?- giró los ojos. Una risa misteriosa se vio cedida por los labios del azabache. Una risa lejana de pena en la gloria. De ocultas infidelidades a sí mismo.

De aquello que odiaba y estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ello día a día.

-No. Que nadie te pregunte algo interesante- dejó escapar.

¿Interesante? Detuvo en el aire Hinata. La palabra propuesta ya era de por sí su propio significado.

Unos ojos curiosos con la punta de la cuchara silenciándola implicaron su extrañeza al ojinegro.

Se hizo entender mejor.

-La mayoría me preguntaba cosas muy estúpidas, sí me gustaba el que una chica tuviera o no el cabello largo, sí gustaba de lo dulce o lo salado, y también todos esos fastidiosos ofrecimientos me enfermaban- recargo ambos brazos estirados en las rodillas dobladas separadas.

No era más que un chico que al no recibir atención se acostumbró a no interesarse en nada rodeándose de un halo frío de atracción imperante para las chicas. Tomaba a quien quisiera, hacía lo que le valía en gana.

Un día no fue suficiente para satisfacerlo.

Simplemente no lo fue.

Misterio. Su frialdad, lo sublime de cada uno de sus movimientos, el porte, su perfil de modelo influido por la tinta de sus tatuajes, el brillo de la perforación de su ceja, él era una estampa de Hollywood o de una disquera fumando al aire como sí el inmenso espacio fuera a volverse cenizas sin la oscuridad de su alma.

Y sin embargo, estaba ahí sentado al lado de una lolita perforada y putrefacta igual a él comiendo pasta por el piso cansados de tanto sexo aguardando el momento idóneo para drogarse cuando vacía la cazuela partían con una navaja líneas blancas de polvo por un plato extendido acercando tubos con cuales dirigirlos por los conductos de su nariz a su cerebro.

.

El plato fuerte a la luz de una lámpara de buro azul.

.

Inhalaron dos líneas cada uno, se recostaron en el colchón de la cama deshecha, besándose en el dejo borroso de sus mentes, y se quedaron dormidos por ese día.

.

O

.

-No escarbaron lo suficiente para llegar profundo...- había mencionado Hinata en su conversación anterior llamando la atención del azabache con respecto a las chicas que se lanzaban a sus pies. -Hay muchas criaturas en la oscuridad de adentro... criaturas indefensas y criaturas infernales...- tocaba su pecho señalando a la altura de su corazón, miraba el piso como sí fuere a abrirse en una fosa cayendo agua helada de pozo. Una fosa a donde se podría tirar. Eso atrajo aún más al hombre junto a ella. Sus selénicos ojos guardaban el lado negro de la luna tras de sí en un cráneo de sonrisa falsa.

La muerte caminando, cada paso dado impotente de no ser feliz pese a lo que demostraban sus dientes.

Un títere. Una marioneta cuyas cuerdas había cortado sin saber circulaban venas en ellas también.

Un círculo, un simple corte y la sangre ya se había esparcido por las maderas a sus pies.

Cayendo.

Desintegrándose.

.

...Volviéndose polvo...

.

-¿Cual criatura crees que te comió por dentro Sasuke?- cuestionó sin mirarlo digiriendo el escaso alimento ingerido en el pequeño estómago de su frágil cuerpo.

Respirando en sonido fuerte recargo su cabeza viendo el foco apagado de arriba reflejando en su cristal algunas luces tenues de la ventana. Escuchando el ruido del poco transcurrido tránsito de afuera con alguno que otro motor breve al pasar.

El aura de Hinata supuraba azules de tonos varios, él era una sombra en la pared con una luz sempiterna que cortaba su compañía justamente por la mitad.

Dos tipos distintos de oscuridad. Se dividían.

-Ambas...-

No hizo otra cosa más que responder.

Al menos estaban juntos en la misma habitación. La soledad no podía acercarse a colocar una soga en su cuello.

Y fueron a drogarse pasado un minuto sumidos en sus propios pasados.

El día siguiente era siempre una carga.

.

No sabían que alguien vendría a cortar la tranquilidad de sus cuerpos entre sábanas y vicios al clarín de la incomodidad de las verdades.

.

El secreto de Hinata estaba a punto de comerle los talones en su huida.

¿Quién de los dos era más pecador?

¿Quién se iría al infierno antes?

Ni siquiera habían despertado cuando la puerta era aporreada en golpes y gritos.

-¡Hinata!- era gritado del otro lado.

Se revolvió en la cama con un Sasuke apenas abriendo los ojos enfadado.

-¡Hinata abreme!- bramaba colérico. No estaba solo.

Y la voz de aquel hombre era la del padre de la chica a su lado.

.

Ese era un pastel de mentiras.

.

.

Un secreto que no quería ser revelado...

.

.

* * *

><p>Sí, secreto...<p> 


	5. Impunemente

Carezco de poco tiempo así que si ven por ahí algún error me disculpo desde ahora por ello.

Aprovecho para agradecerle a Mountshire de deviantART por la portada para la historia, pueden encontrarla en su galería. Thank you girl!

Y, creo que eso es todo así que espero disfruten la conti...

* * *

><p>En nubes sempiternas se dibujaba e iba a borrones la figura de una mujer suplicando. Una mujer de apariencia joven para una edad madura con cabello nocturno y ojos carbón.<p>

Hablaba de querer verlo, de darle explicaciones pero sobre todo pedia perdón ahora que ya sabía la verdad, una verdad fingidamente austera que desde que había nacido arrastro en grilletes cargados de su sangre por la información que resguardaba en ella. Un secreto que al haberse hecho público o por lo menos dado a conocer a él lo hizo entender muchas cosas y odiar otras tantas.

Del odio nacía más odio, el que fuera odiado lo hacia saber que no era equivocado ese trato hacia él sí se debía a _esa _razón.

Se odio a sí mismo al final de muchas vueltas recorridas detrás de un sin fin escarpado de telas invisibles...

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

º

. o* :o: )º( :o: LaYinG UndeRGRoUnd :o: )º( :o: *o .

º

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

Rompió el espejo, aquella imagen suya de garbo y belleza que lo había caracterizado en su familia tenía una razón de ser costosa para las virtudes del seno de una relación sana, mínimo estable, que jamás se llegó a dar.

Se había desapegado de su hermano, al que en verdad quería con el alma. No podía verlo a la cara. Se alejó huyendo no solo de él sino de sí mismo; de haber estado más loco y deprimido que neurótico se hubiera quitado la vida, en lugar de eso se dedicó a arruinarla interesado en saber que tan alto es arriba, que tan emocionante puede ser el peligro y que tanto quema el fuego. El blanco recio era encontrar un medio de desahogo, no le importó nada más. Fue cosa de ser más el mismo que descubrió era un ser despreciable, y eso lo animó. Adoraban a un monstruo, lo idolatraban, lo amaban, lo alababan. El los odiaba y mataba, y lo seguían amando.

Odiaba esa adoración ciega, no sabían el significado de la palabra amor. El tampoco lo sabía, solo creía conocer el placer y los vicios no el entendimiento ni la vulnerabilidad por un escurridizo, horrendo, pegajoso y molesto sentimiento que se abría como una rosa roja en amanecer y se marchitaba como una negra al termino del ocaso consumida en noche.

Los peligros de las espinas lo atrajeron seduciendolo en colores agua creyendo había probado ya de muchas copas.

Ahí fue donde vio volar una mariposa, la misma que se estampo en el hombro de una chica que lo había hechizado entre su cuerpo y una pureza corrupta que mancillaba en pecados sus nobles rasgos.

La que le dio en el núcleo, la que desaceleraba su velocidad a la muerte entre besos y encuentros sexuales.

La misma chica cuyo nombre estaba siendo gritado abruptamente.

-¡Hinata!- a lo lejos era una voz masculina.

El solo veía su cuerpo desnudo mirándolo en incitación socarrona sabiendo observaba el tatuaje de su espalda.

-¡Hinata!-, lo acompañaban golpes que empezaron a barrer su imagen nacar a una completa nada en el sopor de despertar de un sueño extraño, nebuloso y que ya estaba olvidando.

No fue su imaginación, estaban aporreando la puerta. Y la voz no sonaba conocida, era de alguien mayor muy molesto.

Se levantó abrupto cuando una patada abrió irrumpiendo adentro, en un instante un puñado de zapatos resonaron en la madera del piso. Quién estaba entrando a la habitación con un Sasuke aturdido y una horrorizada Hinata era Neji, su primo.

-¡¿Pero que?- bramo levantándose retirando las sábanas que lo cubrian.

El Hyuuga mantuvo en su expresión el ojo endiablado. Sasuke recordaba haberlo visto hacia semanas, de hecho después de la primera que lo había hecho con Hinata, no se explicaba bien el que como había llegado hasta ahí ni porque el jefe de su familia caminaba entrando a su lado también, ni menos los hombres de blanco de su séquito. ¿Que demonios pasaba?

-Hinata- volvió a pronunciar su nombre notandola sentada en la cama con la vestimenta que llevaba del bar.

Antes de poder replicar Sasuke fue hecho a un lado.

Lo que es acostarse con las personas equivocadas...

La chica estaba petrificada, su piel blanca se volvía verduzca en su asco. Podría incluso vomitar.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- empezó a llenarse de ira.

Su padre de postura regia arrugo el rostro por su átona frase.

-¡¿Que se supone que está haciendo mi hija con ese bastardo en lugares más deplorables?- inyecto su vista en venoso rojo.

¿Bastardo? Se sintió ultrajado el azabache, lo era, no lo negaria, pero ¿que le daba a ese cabrón el derecho a meterse en su casa y gritarlo sin siquiera tener las pelotas de decírselo cara a cara y no soltarlo en una conversación a un metro de él?

El instinto asesino de él lo había vuelto una bestia salvaje, más ni tuvo tiempo de mover un músculo.

-¿Hija?- inquirió con ironía la pelinegra alzada la voz, -¡Hasta donde yo sé ya no soy más tú hija!- hizo algo aún más impensable para todos en la habitación, algo que provocó que Sasuke se impactara al verla hacerlo pues no la creía capaz. Pateo a su padre en el abdomen tirandolo.

-¡Hinata!- se aproximo a sujetarla su primo pero esta se arrastro huyendo por la cama. Sasuke tuvo el impulso de protegerla pero ni lo necesitó.

-¡Sigo siendo tú padre!- se reincorpo el líder Hyuuga del suelo ayudado por uno de los hombres de blanco retomando la postura perdida. -¡Obedeceras lo que te diga!-

Hinata parecía recuperar su color. Luego se altero en rojo exaltado.

Ese carmin era furia no vergüenza.

-¡No haré nada!- alcanzó una lámpara de un mueble y la aventó. Se hizo añicos en el muro. Sasuke se vio obligado a superar su impresión viéndola actuar así al notar aquella chispa brillando en su aura, Hinata en sus ojos quería gritar, su postura a la defensiva, había visto una imagen parecida de antes, una que en la que él mismo se vio surgir, putrefacto.

Una cara homicida.

-Te rehabilitaras, ¿me entiendes? ¡Tienes que terminar con esta mierda de una vez por todas!- los dos hombres de blanco que ahora Sasuke identificó como miembros de alguna organización medica se aproximaron a Hinata amagandola.

-¡No!- se defendía como era capaz, sin embargo lo que más lo tenía interesado era que él estuviera en segundo plano, semejante lolita no reparaba en su figura, era un cero a la izquierda. Así que solo supo captar su atención con una frase ya puesto de pie agazapado a lanzarse contra los que la sujetaban...

-¡Les diré lo que pasó! ¡Se los diré todo sí me llevan!- estaban a punto de inyectarle algún sedante cuando esa frase provocó que Hiashi Hyuuga ordenara que se estuvieran con ella. -Se los diré... ¡Se los diré y los dos nos iremos al infierno! Apuesto a que eso sí te importaría- bramo.

Un silencio de fracción de segundo se dejó sentir, era importante.

-No te atreverías pequeña granuja insolente...- la marcada preocupación de su voz lenta al pronunciar su amenaza alarmo tanto a Neji como al par que estaba liberando a la chica de repente.

Sasuke supo que la desesperación de aquella de ojos lunaceos estaba relacionada a su vacío y a lo que no le había dicho y prefería callar sometiendolo con sus caderas en vez de abrir la boca.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

-A mí no me importa, iría hasta ellos y les diría lo que pasó, sacaria todos nuestros oscuros secretos a la luz, ¡al diablo tú y tu maldita familia!-

Sasuke se quedó aún más mudo, Hiashi amenazado y Neji algo alterado por la confusión.

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó con barrunto a su tío volteando a verlo.

-De la razón de porque se haría una remodelación a media noche en la mansión primo Neji- saco airosa caminando al frente dos pasos. -¿Quieres que te diga que pasó exactamente con nosotras esa noche?- rió.

-Hinata- clamo Hiashi.

-¿Qué padre? ¿Temes que tu flamante nuevo heredero se entere de ello? ¿Qué le repugne?- se burlaba en risa absurda.

Su familiar de rasgos jóvenes la miraba inquieto.

-Oh Neji, no tienes ni idea de en la porquería en la que te estas sumiendo... esta familia es un miserable remedo de la palabra. Somos esclavos de un apellido,.. y él es quién lo gobierna- apuntó con el índice a su padre.

-¡Hinata!- se sintió más que humillado.

-Déjame ir Hiashi, no estoy loca, estaría en el agujero donde debería estar desde hacia mucho pero ahí no me pueden suministrar la suficiente droga ¿sabes?- su dentadura blanca se asomaba por su sonrisa.

-No te dejaré ir- declaro tratando de continuar con su postura.

-¡Ya me perdiste Hiashi!, ¿no puedes comprenderlo?- se pegó en las sienes en ademan de franqueza, -Y supera lo de Hizashi, Neji también debería saber eso ¿no crees? ¡Dale el poder a él y olvidate de mi!-

-¿Qué?- se convulsiono de inmediado el pelilargo más joven, ahora sí no cabía en sí mismo por la impresión. -¡Hinata! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con mi padre? ¡Tío!- instó. -¿Qué pasa? ¡Que es lo que no me han dicho?- exigió pese a querer suplicar. Primero de su parte y ahora confuso al oír a su familiar hablando de secretos.

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke intercambiaron miradas.

-Sasuke- murmuro en labios sin soltar sonido asintiendo este al comprender. Pediría una explicación después, el objetivo era zafarse de la situación. A ella se le podía ir la determinación en un suspiro acabando desmayada.

-No fue como crees-, trato de explicarle a su sobrino el Hyuuga mayor, su hija lo había metido en serios predicamentos. -Fue un error, nuestro padre...-

-Es un maldito igual que tú- completó su hija. -Se lleva en la sangre. Lo pagas con la misma, Neji. Fue él quién iba conduciendo cuando chocaron- señaló a su progenitor por segunda vez, -El mató a tú padre, no se estrello como te hizo creer-.

-¡¿Qué?- sintió perder las fuerzas el otro de traje.

Sasuke no comprendía mucho de lo que hablaban, eran sus términos, sus perdidas y su historia de familia, pero le lanzo las llaves a Hinata aprovechando el descontrol, dejó indefensos a los dos hombres de blanco de un rodillazo a la boca del estómago a uno al cual le sacó el aire y un golpe horrendo con los nudillos al otro dejandolo sin poder respirar al haberle dado en la traquea, todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Corre- ordenó con Hinata habiendo saltado por la ventana yendo afuera por la escalera de emergencias y Sasuke la seguía sosteniendoles la mirada a los dos varones Hyuuga adentro saliendo también.

Ellos tenían su propia desgracia familiar, una que arrastraba a Hinata entre las patas, y él, como su actual amante, se la estaba llevando de ahí.

Drogadicto, criminal y con quién ella prefería estar. Lógico ¿No?

Intercambiaron una mirada que solo un padre y un bandido que se acuesta con su hija pueden intercambiar. Odio, desprecio, maldad y satisfacción de parte del que ganaba.

Un ligero levantamiento de una comisura de su labio casi imperceptible se dio en la cara del azabache y desapareció como el diablo.

Un segundo se drogaban, otro follaban y al tercero debía verle la cara a su familia. Increíble.

Mantuvo pegado su cuerpo al de Hinata bajando los últimos escalones hasta interponerse entre la escalera desendente a la calle y ella.

Podía notar que quería hablar pero no era el momento. Llovía todavía y salían él sin nada encima salvo pantalón y cinturón, ella con el pañuelo de playera aunado a sus jeans, y ambos descalzos.

Saltaron medio metro hacia el piso, Sasuke envarando a Hinata para que no temblara de más por la caída, y corrieron bajo la lluvia hacia la moto del Uchiha donde Hinata se subió primero y él detrás de ella, metió la llave y encendió el motor.

Quitó la pata de recargo con el pie desnudo mojado. Cambio de velocidad y fueron calle abajo dejando atras el callejón y él departamento donde la familia de la Hyuuga la había ido a buscar.

Flotaban preguntas sin hacerse, lágrimas arrepentidas de vergüenza penitente empezaron a escurrir de la cara de la pelinegra combinandose con la lluvia.

El día se había licuado en escena y escenarios negligentes.

-Lo siento- se disculpo rompiendo la tensión pasados los minutos.

Y luego sus sentimentalismos...

-¿Por qué?- limitabase a conducir el Uchiha, lo primero era buscar un techo, eso era lo primordial, luego platicarian, aunque ella no querría ir más lejos sin hablar.

-No tenías que involucrarte- sacó deshecha. -No tenías porque...-

-¿Ayudarte?-

-Sí- sollozó. -No debías, solo te causare problemas-.

Estupendo.

Se detuvo en un alto al cual no pudo alcanzar a cruzar con la luz amarilla. Se ladeo apoyado en la planta del pie.

Meditaba mirandola, visualizaba un pedazo de su cara, su oído, su cabello empapado con la cabeza baja hacia adelante y el tatuaje de mariposa hecho por Shino en su hombro. Una vez lo habian hecho empezando en un semáforo sin bajarse de la moto.

Habían pasado contadas pero importantes cosas juntos.

Ella era un amasijo de secretos y problemas, además de que se dedicaba a ser un embrollo por sí sola, ¿Para qué meterse en líos? Podría dejarla en una esquina abandonándola a su suerte y estaba casi seguro de que ella lo aceptaría.

Bien.

Entonces...

¿Entonces por qué no proceder?

¿Por qué carajo no podía hacerlo?

El que implicara no volver a besarla ni volver a deslizar sus manos por ella hasta hacerla suya le pareció una idea tan dolorosa que su vida parecería desabrida desde ese instante en adelante.

Estupendo, definitivamente era estupendo.

Era el idiota más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra.

Lo jodia, arruinaba su gusto, pensaba demasiado, tenía la capacidad de sacar en palabras lo que el enterraba en el fuero interno de su ser.

La odiaba.

¿Cómo era posible que ahora no quisiera deshacerse de ella?

-Problemas, dices- dejó una mano en su pierna, -¡Como si no lo supiera estando contigo!- sacó fúrico. -¿Por qué otra razón te ayudaría?-

-¿Eh?- giro la cabeza sorprendida, más lágrimas se desprendian de su rostro. Un rostro de sílfide dañino.

El Uchiha sujeto su mentón desde atrás.

-Tú también eres cara Hyuuga, mucho. Y yo soy el idiota que va a estar gastandoselas por tí...-

La forma en que la sujetaba era casi... posesivo. Celoso.

-No, no lo hagas- trató de quitárselo. Lloró. -Estaba bien sí solo eran drogas y sexo, no más...- murmuro en un hilo de voz disque audible ladeandose.

-Tus secretos, ¿te refieres a ellos?- no la soltó, al contrario, presionó hasta con uñas su piel.

-No debes...-

-¿Qué? ¿Enterarme?-

Se quebraba.

Era frágil.

-Soy una persona horrible Sasuke, ¡¿no lo entiendes?- pegó a su pecho helado la barbilla, rendida, -Tengo que irme lejos, escapar- se levantó después.

-¿Tú crees que eres horrible?- sujeto su muñeca estribando en una mueca siniestra. -No puedes ser más ingenua- soltó su rostro con desdén acelerando.

-Sasuke-, insistió, -es en serio, debo irme- sintió enterrarsele por el hueco entre cuello y hombro la punta de la cara del Uchiha cuando este rodeo su cintura con un brazo. La máscara de fémina de mundo conocedora llena de seguridad se le había ido.

Un pensamiento mordaz lo embargo a él por el tatuaje de la chica. Los suyos tenían diversos significados, ahí estaba su serpiente, el cráneo con revólveres y el rosal, la maldición en latín, las palabras en japonés antiguo sin ningún carácter de silabario. Sus perforaciones.

-¿Y a donde irías? ¿Con Shino?-

-¡No solo lo tengo a él!-

Hablaba como la gran Mata Hari. En verdad la odiaba. ¿Con tantos hombres le quería retregar que había estado sí ya había logrado desarmarlo bajo su cuerpo?

Arranco avanzando unas calles y freno abrupto en la cuneta de una acera inexistente de barrio pobre apenas pasado un momento.

Lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Y largarte después a donde?, ¡¿Manipulando con sexo a quién?- la tomo de la cintura girandola como muñeca hacia él. En sus manos parecía pesar lo que una almohada en lugar de una adolescente.

Estaba molesto.

-¡¿Drogándote con qué?, ¡¿Crees que ya lo has probado todo?- presionó más a la Hyuuga.

-¡¿Por qué tanto interés por mi?- gritó en su cara. -Solo nos drogamos y acostamos un par de veces, ¡no pasa de eso!-.

-¿Y somos amigos de cama?- inquirio endemoniado. La figura de Shino en su negocio lo aturdia. ¿Lo habrían hecho ahí? ¿Donde a él lo tatuaba? Amigos que se acostaban, -¿Soy eso para tí?-.

-¡No!- contestó, atrapada, -Ya deja de preguntar, no lo eres. Deberías serlo...- lloró, -y no lo eres- gimoteó, -Por eso soy una idiota, ¡idiota!- limpiaba sus ojos hechos cascadas con el dorso de las manos.

Sasuke lo sabía, estaba igual de rota que él...

Y estaba empezando a amar los pedazos que quedaban de ella deslizandose cadensiosamente por la ciudad con caderas provocativas y grandes ojos felinos.

Una copa de la cual beber sin saciarse nunca.

Una fruta que quería acabarse el solo, sin compartirla con nadie más.

Maldita brujería que lo atraía. Confusión de perdición.

-¿Cual es la razón para insultarte así?- la tomo de ambas muñecas está vez.

-Sasuke...- mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Quedaba una carta que jugar.

Decidió jugarla entonces, no soportaria más lloriqueos de mandos entre que se tiraba del precipicio o no, se lanzaba al barranco o se tiraba al pasto.

Acunada en sus brazos como un niña sabía la perfección que era menor de edad y Hiashi podía proceder para internarla en alguna institución psiquiátrica y rehabilitarla o mantenerla sedada siempre, pero si ella tenía en su poder un secreto tan grande como para hacerlo desistir de su intención debía ser algo serio, demasiado importante y, demoledor.

Algo que la había vuelto lo que se había convertido en tan poco tiempo.

Alguien que de odiar, disfrutar y hasta golpear empezaba a ocupar un lugar en él tanto en el pensamiento como en el pecho...

Por ello la quería retener. Y era una amenaza aceptar que así era...

-Marchate sí no vas a decirme lo que callas- advirtió. Con esa frase Hinata quedó tan conmocionada que hubo de levantarse para verlo. Era peligroso, demasiado peligroso como beber ácido por voluntad.

Sasuke era implacable, más el tono de su voz y los ojos incrédulos que le concedió hablaban de aquello que quería evitar,...

Y también anhelaba secretamente como una fantasía cruel que la atormentaba.

Le acababa de decir que podía irse,

-Pero, sí te quedas...- acercó su cara a la de ella hasta tocarse la punta de la nariz, -...no solo voy a acostarme contigo- sentenció alcanzando sus labios para besarla y probar aquella herida que le había hecho al morderla en el bar cuyo sabor a sangre en carne viva lo deleitaban.

No solo eran droga y sexo, eso era lo peor.

Su beso surgió tal efecto que dejó a Hinata, impavida, vulnerable e indefensa ante la energía que supuraba no pudo hacer mucho para defenderse.

Y tampoco es que lo quisiera hacer.

La maestría de su lengua, sus labios en cara marmorea de Adonis, su cuerpo de muerte...

Era inevitable.

Era pecado más bien no dejarse llevar, pues sería hipócrita ignorarle. Se iría al infierno guiada por sus propios pasos.

.

Se detuvo en el momento preciso para dejarla queriendo más. La alejó tomándola de los hombros.

En esa moto, ¿Qué tanto no habían hecho? ¿Qué secretos resguardaba viéndola pedir más droga, llorando por su pasado y gimiendo cuando la tomo montados encima?

La pasión que vivía en llamas surgiendo de la negrura de sus seres, que los quemara hasta reducirlos a cenizas.

-No puedo creerte...- murmuro.

Volvió a mirarla en negro interés.

-No me creas a mi- susurro -Cree en el camino a donde vamos, no hay marcha atrás, lo sabes. Aún puedes irte...- le recordó y luego la soltó. Ambos sabían que sumidos drogandose de esa manera no iban a durar mucho, su carne se chuparia hasta el esqueleto, su cerebro se haría añicos y en algún punto podrían hasta pasar hambre, pero era mejor hacerlo juntos donde mínimo la presión de sus labios sobre el otro fuera el único conforte muriendo lento... Ese era el objetivo final.

Morir solo o…

Morir haciendo el amor…

.

-¿Y no te importara lo que haya hecho?- preguntó alicaida aún insegura.

Podía volver a burlarse en su cara, insultarla, reírse. Pero no lo hizo.

-No- confirmó pulcro. -No importara nada-.

Hinata dudó. Desconfiaba de sí misma. No se sentía capaz de aventurarse a algo diurno en el eje de lo primordial para la gente común, había dejado de serlo hacia mucho tiempo y muchas culpas atras.

Bajo de la moto atravesada por el contenido de las cuencas en el cráneo del Uchiha. Miro los edificios a metros de la acera, no había nada prometedor ahí, nada salvo lo que había a sus espaldas. Un hombre, un criminal igual que ella, aunque presentía más feroz que lo que podía haber hecho nunca como delitos.

Volteó a verlo topandose con su mirada onice. No la dejaría de mirar así lo partiera un rayo. Taladraban más sus ojos al frío que el clima.

La lluvia la empapaba en los días más grises de su vida, pero no se arrepintió.

Arrastrando su paso volvió a su lado en aspecto derrotado subiendo atras abrazada a su torso descubierto. ¿Que más podría hacer? Se sentía deseada, ella también lo deseaba,...

¿Qué pero había para no estar juntos?

Sasuke se dedicó a sentirla un rato una vez esta decidió. Estaba helada, justo como su temperatura personal, con sus manos delicadas y pequeñas y cabeza de húmeda cabellera, ya entrarían en calor al rato.

Miro al cielo cerrando los ojos por la potencia de la lluvia.

Suspiró.

.

Morirían juntos entonces.

.

Volvió a prender la moto. Retomo el rumbo en la dirección contraria derrapando con la Hyuuga aferrada a él.

Pensó. Y supo a donde podía dirigirse a esas horas.

Un sitio solitario totalmente deshabitado para poderse drogar sin ser molestados.

Se puso en marcha sin decir nada más...

.

.

-Sasuke...- volvió a sonar su vocecilla a duras penas unos cuantos kilómetros recorridos -Tú no le has arrebatado la vida a alguien...- mencionó ahogando su voz en su espalda escurriendo no pasados cinco minutos. -No lo has hecho...- sollozo.

Confesaría, se lo diría sí el creía que estaba bien y no acarrearian repercusiones. antes de avanzar otro tramo

¿Matar, él?

Daba risa, pero no se reiria así su vida dependiera de ello.

El mundo a través de la cortina de lluvia era más gris.

La lluvia que arreciaba contra todo y su agua llegaba a todo rincón sí hallaba camino por donde hacerse.

Inundaba todo. Empapaba a todos.

Oxidaba el metal. Cantaba sobre toda superficie. Reconfortaba.

Mojaba la tierra desprendiendo un bello y delicioso aroma. Volvía fangoso el sendero. Ensuciaba autos.

Caía.

Mataba.

Desesperaba.

Y una la ama pase lo que pase.

Siempre se acababa amandola.

Pero el no era como la lluvia.

Él era inferior.

-¿Quién dice que no lo he hecho?- contestó. La impresión de Hinata fue tanta que sus ojos abiertos por el asombro eran tales como un condenado que se entera será libre cuando se sabe culpable y resignado. -¿Quién dice?- repitió -¿Tú? no sabes nada de mí- siguió.

Se habían drogado, se habían acostado, pero no, no habían profundizado en el alma del otro salvo en sentires medio traspasados y percibidos.

Y hablaban abriéndose tratando de escudarse en lo que no sabían de su compañero.

¡Que no juzgaran nada entre ellos!

La sociedad, sus padres, el mundo, ellos sí podían juzgarlos. Idiotas. Rameras.

Pero entre ellos no, nunca.

No siendo seres iguales.

.

La carretera era larga y sinuosa, se extendía hasta donde la vista llegaba a divisarla a penas, parecía eterna, con tantas bifurcaciones como un circuito venoso humano. Largo y casi eterno, como sí no se distinguiera su final próximo nunca.

Jamás.

.

-He matado Sasuke- confesó tensa, culpable y triste. Deshecha -He privado a alguien de la vida-... sonó.

Sus lágrimas solo se diferenciaban de las gotas de lluvia por su temperatura y contenido, más por su salinidad, pero no lo notaba en tanto alboroto conduciendo para escapar y conduciendo para morir. Conduciendo por que no les importaba morir ni sí seguían vivos o no.

No importaba nada. Eran sus pecados y sus crímenes los que los consumían. Aún bajo la lluvia y las llamas de averno que los acosaban quemando su seres cual botín de caza, un dolor inmensurable, un castigo intolerable, propio, los carcomia.

Sasuke confesó también.

-Maté a alguien que amaba, a alguien que no merecía morir-

Hinata perturbada escuchó atenta.

-Lo maté y nunca fue mi intención querer hacerlo- prosiguió. Parecía... lamentarse...

Sí la moto se le descontrolara en el asfalto mojado no le importaría morir, que se muriera. Que se murieran los dos, pero en serio morir, no que los salvaran, quedaran mal o atrapados en coma en sí mismos. Morir. Fin total.

Adiós para siempre y nunca regresar.

Morir, dulce bálsamo.

Que los matara de verdad, sí no seguiría conduciendo, conduciría todo lo que pudiera o hasta que lograran escapar. Escapar de todo, escapar de ellos mismos.

-No ha sido la única persona a la que he matado, lo admito. No me importan los demás, al diablo con ellos, ¡al diablo todo!-, blasfemo -Pero no él... él ... no...-

El Uchiha fue el que continuó.

Hinata lloraba como solo una criatura rota y desamparada llora. Lo escuchaba, lo entendía, lo sufría, aunque no podía acabar de ahogarse por la ira y el pesar atorados en la garganta sin dejarla respirar ni vivir. No quería seguir viva.

No quería sentir.

-Sasuke...- pronunció su nombre cual víctima de dolor sumida en un charco de angustia y coágulos de sangre putrefacta aguardando a morir o a volver el estómago sobre sí mismo. -Mate a la mujer que me dio la vida...- sentenció.

Su secreto era una condena y penitencia ruin.

Su ira frustración y locura, total desinhibición.

Su culpa estruendos de ardor y dolor.

Su pena rebelión repulsiva y rencor.

Le era aborrecible sentir culpa y dolor cuando trataba de no sentir nada. Lo odiaba, se le enterraba en el pecho cada vez más.

'Lo sé' algo así de vano cruzó por la cabeza del azabache al escucharla. Se había imaginado que algo así le había sucedido para acabar igual que el en la miseria.

Lo sabía.

El había pecado de la misma forma en medio del amor fraternal y su disposición a morir hasta que el acechante caos lo sometió y un solo disparo lo convirtió en lo que era ahora andando como un amasijo de tristeza y depresión habiendo deseado más haberse tirado por la ventana aquella noche que haber hecho lo que había hecho.

Se había vuelto miserable con aquel asesinato a rastras.

.

De todas las personas que había matado, de todas las personas que había herido, abusado y perjudicado, de todos contra los que había lanzado insultos y amenazas, tenía que ser él al único que nunca se perdonaría por el resto de su hedionda y perra vida que acortaría el haberlo matado.

Él.

.

Solo él...

.

-Matar sangre de tú sangre, tú familia y compañeros. Claro que lo sé- confirmó pendiente del camino y presa del pesar.

Odio y horror en el mismo envase.

Odio y amor en la misma clase.

.

...odio y amor...

.

-Yo maté a mi hermano...- confesó igual.

.

El dolor.

El pavor.

La melancolía.

El vacío del abismo al que se dejaba caer.

El horror.

La autodestrucción.

.

-No me puedes contar nada nuevo Hinata...-

.

... el asco y la blasfemia...

.

-Nada nuevo...- siguió el camino.

.

La lluvia arrecio y truenos hicieron temblar el cielo que iluminaban en relámpagos previos.

Pasaron cerca de una hora en su recorrido hasta llegar al área limítrofe de la ciudad y a su destino, un almacén abandonado de ventanas rotas pintadas parcialmente para evitar el paso a la luz, entradas clausuradas con cadenas y escombros donde podrían pasar la noche desnaturalizados.

Se estaciono dejando que Hinata bajara primero enjuagándose aún las lágrimas. Esta ni se movió.

Se deslizo abajo, no se había puesto el casco pero lo llevó dentro abriendo las puertas del hangar. Como la chica no se bajó guió la moto adentro, subió por una escalera a un segundo piso que abarcaba en su espacio la mitad del primero, quizás menos, donde encontró botellas de licor para calentarse los cuerpos, hierba, cocaína e increíblemente también crac. Deidara tenía gustos poco exigentes, recordó, decidió dejarla.

Bajó a buscar en una caja de herramientas vacía en lo que su nombre confería más no en instrumentos necesarios para un drogadicto y por una puerta más al fondo estaba un cuarto, había una hamaca, un catre y una maltrecha cama sin hacer con a penas con colchón que era más colchoneta.

Veía en visiones a un rubio y un pelirrojo pelear, el pelirrojo leía un pergamino de poesía que había robado de un sitio donde protegían antigüedades valiosas mientras bebía vino directo de la botella en ademanes sibaritas regios, y el rubio, acabando de inhalar una línea de droga por la fosa nasal perforándose el mismo el labio con una aguja común suelto su cabello, le aventaba una almohada para molestarlo un rato.

Peleaban por tonterías, era genial su amistad.

Sasuke se veía a sí mismo sentado en el catre. Amarraba su brazo con jeringa en mano para inyectarse. La sensación...

Un recuerdo viejo que pese a todo era feliz.

Ahora con el solo en la habitación se limitaba a ser eco.

El catre oxidado estaba tirado, la hamaca en el suelo, nada fue lo mismo pasado aquel día. El día en que conoció que tan caliente e infernal era el fuego en su máxima naturaleza...

Fue a buscar en el cajón del buro mal cuidado pegado a una ventana donde apenas se podría asomar la cara y para su fortuna había ahí heroína.

No había problema con ser descubiertos, sus camaradas no volverían nunca ahí, no sí uno de ellos había dejado de existir salvo en sus memorias.

Fue al único baño que había en la construcción con la ducha sin funcionar. Sacó toallas medianamente sucias pero que igualmente servirían, regreso con una Hinata inmóvil y le alcanzó una, la cual mantuvo en las piernas sin hacer nada viéndola perdida, comportamiento que el otro noto.

-Es para secarte, ¿que creías?- la tomo por ella recargando la suya al cuello. La pasó por su cabello azuleo como sí fuera su moto la que estuviera secando. Desparpajó su melena.

Levantó su cara con las manos teniendo un mechón medio húmedo pegado a su frente que bajaba hasta su barbilla. Era casi un perro mojado, un perro callejero muy bonito.

Pudo haberle dicho algo, no supo que. La soltó para seguirse secando él y entonces ella colocó su mano en su antebrazo deteniéndolo.

La miró. No habían palabras, sus figuras hablaban por sí mismos.

Los dos eran asesinos, ¿que más había por agregar?

Tomó una jeringa sin haber sido usada nunca y se la mostro a Hinata sí eso era lo que quería. Asintió con el instrumento en los iris de sus ojos, miró como Sasuke se encargaba de llenarla con encendedor y cuchara en mano hasta que alcanzo varias líneas de su medición llenándola, una buena dosis de jalón. Se la regreso, Sasuke se ocupó de amarrarle el brazo con una liga y ella procedió como de costumbre dándose golpecitos para encontrar la vena e inyectarse en la línea purpúrea de su piel.

Con la circulación restablecida se dedico a disfrutar el efecto. Era una de esas veces donde el alucine era etéreo y dulce.

Sasuke se recargo en la mesa de al lado ubicándose latas de pintura, aceite, herramienta y partes de motor.

Prendió un cigarro envuelto en papel café y fumó tranquilo. Empezaría despacio, ella sí necesitaba liberarse un rato de la pena, en cambio él podía tomarse su tiempo.

.

No obstante volverían a rendirse en su apasionada decadencia más rápido de lo que una gota hace ondas en el agua al caer.

.

-Házmelo...- salió apenas audible su voz cuando la heroína ya empezaba a acabarla recorriendo su cuerpo por cada vasito de su tejido.

.

La paz coartando la pena.

La vista nublada en visiones.

Sus neuronas en alucinaciones.

.

Empezaba a girar el entorno.

Era una ruleta.

.

-Házmelo...- repitió.

Habían tres techos, nueve ventanas y tres Sasuke frente a sus ojos, tal vez tres falos a la vez. El azabache no se había visto más exquisito que antes.

Al escucharla el Uchiha la miraba estoico fumando con su semblante de hielo a todo momento y todo lugar plasmada en sus finos aunque varoniles rasgos de mármol.

No creyó estuviera en sus cabales, sin embargo,

-Hazmelo-, siguió diciendo, volvió a llover llanto de su cara engarrotada, -Sasuke, ¡hazmelo!- suplico poniendo acunadas sus ligeras manos en el abdomen del azabache, se había enrojecido con quien sabe que pensamientos en su cabeza -por favor...- gimoteó, su temperatura había aumentado notablemente. -No te detengas...- lloraba, -Hazlo, hazme tuya, no te detengas a pensar en mí...- lo mecia para que se moviera, para que la tocara, que la tomara.

Súplica, aquello era una súplica necesitada.

Una negra súplica murmurando perversión.

Peor, eso era mucho peor.

A el podía provocarlo fácil, no era buena idea el incite.

Aquella petición era casi cumplir una fantasía secreta a costa del disfrute de alguien más que podría pasar a ser algo, un objeto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pudo haber accedido de inmediato pero sabía que cuando empezara no sería capaz de detenerse así la oyera rogarle. Acabaría violándola así fuere.

Era una bestia, sí le pedía que se lo hiciera de esa forma no quería un disturbio en su placer, ella podía ser talentosa y deliciosa pero eso no quitaba su fragilidad de por medio.

Aunque, sus voz...

¿Realmente estaba hablando en serio?

¿Se creía capaz de aguantarlo?

Tomo a Hinata de la cara con una mano serio, la inclinó hacia arriba para mirarlo con el cigarro en los labios.

Sería honesto.

-No podría hacerlo sí vas a arrepentirte a la mitad- explicó. Sí quería hacerlo quería que entendiera lo que estaba pidiendo.

La Hyuuga estaba ya tan pérdida que no quiso pensar mucho en ello obnubilada en sus ojos carbón.

.

Muerte que se tiñe de negro, muerte que bailaba en el blanco.

Los dos eran iguales.

.

No había visto bien que por una costilla había una cicatriz como sí hubiera explotado más clara en su piel cerca de uno de sus tatuajes. Un disparo, viejo, imaginó.

E imaginó bien.

-Hazlo...- susurró, no tenía reclamo, -Tómame. Destrózame,... Sasuke...- siguió la marca de los músculos en su pecho mirándolo con detalle.

Ante tal respuesta el Uchiha no vio otra forma de contenerse por más tiempo siendo tocado por la ojiperla así de instigadora. Abrió una botella de alcohol, le dio dos grandes tragos que quemaron su garganta y llegó a caer el líquido de sus boca en su impulso por beber, se limpio con el brazo el resto, y beso a Hinata como animal.

Le había dado permiso así que no se contendria por nada.

La tomó de las muñecas jalandola hacia sí, la cargo en vilo de la moto y ni siquiera la llevó a la cama, de una brazada tiró todas las cosas que ocupaban una mesa cercana y en vez de depositarla suavemente en ella casi la arrojó.

Le había pedido tomarla con tanta necesidad dejandolo a su libre antojo, entonces el se encargaría de mostrarle lo que le pedía.

Con una mano la sujeto de ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza y le arrancó los jeans de un tajo y el pañuelo de su pecho en otro notando el quejido que se trago.

Admiro su cuerpo desnudo soltandola. Hinata se doblo por la brusquedad como reflejo recargándose en un hombro en angelical pose pero para su mal fue en el hombro equivocado, aquel contrario a su tatuaje de mariposa que permitió a la vista del azabache verlo con cada línea hecha.

La marca de otro hombre por la dermis de quién podría declarar pronto como su mujer.

.

Ira.

Lujuria.

.

Demencia

.

Encaramado en la mesa igual cruzó una pierna de la pelinegra para rodearse de ella volviendo a verle con el mismo deseo y desesperación que lo había inundado desde que ella lo sugirió. Cargo sus caderas hasta su pelvis sujetándola de la cintura. Tomó uno de los botones que coronaba uno de sus pechos y se lo llevó a la boca deshaciendolo entre lengua y dientes.

-Haaa...- dejó salir inevitablemente.

Por un dejo de racionalidad Sasuke pensó en dejarla o soltarla pero motivado por los gritos que ella reprimia leal a la promesa que había hecho de que lo dejaba tomarla así, sujeto sus muñecas a los lados sometiendola firme.

-Ah, haa...- callaba apretando la mandibula más su voz se colaba más incitadora acariciando el oído del Uchiha.

La marca de su dentadura y las moraduras de su piel dejadas por la boca lo motivaron aún más a torturarla.

La quería masacrar.

Arremetió en su cuerpo con una mano, una intrusión impulsiva con los dedos que la llevó a arquear la espalda con otro quejido.

-Sasuke...- trato de decir, pero este la callo de un beso acelerado cuando ya se había desabrochado el cinturón y bajaba su cierre en ansiedad.

Había dicho que aguantaría de todo, no podría arrepentirse sí ni siquiera había empezado.

Colocado en su entrada volvió a abrirla como tantas otras veces había hecho metiéndose en su ser con ímpetu, penetrandola con energía viciada que la volcó a gritar, pero,

-Hmah...- callo de nuevo ferviente.

Volvió a dejarla indefensa con una mano en sus muñecas y la otra en sus caderas presionando con fuerza aquel vientre donde la carne apenas superior de su entrepierna se magnetizaba cerca de pegarse a la suave y blanca piel de Hinata moviéndose en ella agónica.

-Ah, Aah...- empezó a gemir viéndola a ella subir con sus embestidas tratando de no partirse sin lograr callarse ni mantenerse quieta. Empujaba su ser con el suyo moviéndose dentro, friccionando sus sexos con furia de disfrute que lo embebia en éxtasis.

Perdiendo la mente en sus sentidos corporeos que lo llevaban lejos hasta volverse sensaciones extrasensoriales que le daban más fuerza e ira insucitada que lo impulsava más adentro con rudeza invadiendola toda hasta acabarla.

Gemido tras gemido los senos de Hinata rebotaban a la velocidad en que el azabache la embestía. Su cuerpo quemaba, percibía el frío del clima que se colaba y la lengua de Sasuke lamerla.

Regocijo feliz e infeliz, tremendo, fuerte y alucinado.

Genuino.

Intenso.

Crudo.

Se derretiría, pero mientras apenas alcanzaba las llamas solo se degradaria en pesado malestar que de hito en hito en el mismo lugar ardia lentamente al fogón.

Escuchaba los sonidos que de ambas bocas salían y apenas se daban besos barridos que no se lograban sumidos en la pasión con ella atrapada en un vasto universo de tortura que le producía impudico placer acabando con su cordura, donde la base de sus piernas era tomada invadida por una furia incontrolable que de ser solo un pedazo de carne se hacia la sensación más maravillosa de todas y a su vez la agresión que conllevaba la apabullaba.

-Haa,... ahaa...- entrecerraba en gesto duro un ojo aún mirando a Sasuke con desencajada cara, apretaba los dientes, trataba de no sonar, resistia tanto como podía, tanto como se obligaba a soportar.

Moriría, y moriría de placer.

El pelinegro lo estaba disfrutando, se estaba saciando en su cuerpo con brutalidad masiva, con pensamiento mortecino, clavandose en su ser como un asesino de puñal. Y por un instante, viéndolo así de entregado y ardiendo inmiscuido en su cuerpo, rudo aunque denso, llegando a lo más profundo de su ser ahogando ella su voz, quiso tocar su mejilla con amor.

¿Tomarla así lo haría feliz aún y cuando para ella fuera una vía de escape y adoración seducida en su abismo personal?

Trago saliva gritando, no contendria mas con su voz lo que sentía, había aceptado que la tratara como objeto sexual.

Lo más bajo era el reprobo disfrute.

-¡Haaa!- alargo el alarido que chillo con entonación de niña retorciéndose por las sensaciones. Su voz era de campanilla de plata.

El Uchiha gruñendo tampoco callaba. Seguía sujetandola enviciado, adicto a su cuerpo y a su dominación que no le importaba con que magnitud rasgaba a Hinata ni sí sus caderas apoyadas en sus piernas veían en estrepito su bestial forma en que se precipitaba profundo por sus paredes hasta quebrarla toda. La lastimaba. Agarraba en garras la carne interna de sus muslos y se encajaba.

Hinata no alcanzaba a percibir donde ni cuando se mezclaban alma y cuerpo, ya era objeto no persona, pero el mundo confuso era increíblemente delicioso.

El aire aspirado indistinto, la mente extraviada, su ser ardiendo en manos de carnicero...

El tiempo se desvanecia, ¿que tan metido podría estar Sasuke en su acción que tuviera tanta energía, tanta potencia?

La pasión desprendida.

Las sensaciones desencadenadas sudando a ríos.

-¡Haa!... ah…- se enterró aún más estayando en ella la primera vez.

Explosión de luces en una ferviente oscuridad.

Ceguera de pasión.

Invalidez de lujuria.

Vacilo la respiración vigorosamente aturdido, extasiado, la Hyuuga gemía leve tratando de retener los sonidos de su búsqueda de aire, pero apenas libre de los brazos Hinata, con Sasuke encima apoyado en un codo igual, recuperándose colocando la cara entre el valle de sus senos, rozándola con su cabello, levantando su espalda en una especie de abrazo en poderío, aspirando en su desnivelado pecho al respirar, un deseo masoquista burbujeo en su interior que fue escuchado minuto luego de estarse en esa posición.

Con las piernas abiertas a su merced retuvo el aliento cerrando los puños para evitar rogarle cuando de un momento a otro su cuerpo era cargado hacia el Uchiha tomada precisa girándola para obligarla a darle la espalda y subió sus caderas hasta él.

Estaba lejos de terminar.

-Haamnh,... i... hia...- volvió a enterrarse en ella.

-Kgh- gruño. Su piel retraída sulfuraba en sus paredes. Lo volvía loco.

Impulsando hacia adelante su cuerpo por el vaivén que retomaba Hinata estimaba continuaría hasta acabar con el último de su deseo derretido del todo.

Estaba perdida.

Ella no creía aguantar después de todo.

En calumnias y agrado no se levantó de adelante con los dedos arremolinados chocando con el vapor que de boca expelía con la cara pegada a la superficie polvosa de la mesa que se humedecía con sus exhalaciones.

-Aah...- se llevó los nudillos a los dientes, no llegaba a morderse ninguna falange pero era una especie de conforte.

El placer que la ahogaba. El impulso fragor de fuego que desde la parte baja del término de su columna la recorría toda en lujuria negra.

Los gruñidos de Sasuke, la droga apoyando el acelere, la lluvia de afuera que seguía cayendo.

El esfuerzo por no gritar, el calor que la quemaba en febril abrazo de brasas al rojo vivo. Casi veía bailar seductores demonios de anatomías perfectas en diminuta ropa y alas negras bailando metros lejos mientras extraordinarios velos semitransparentes de carmín acariciaban su piel.

Su gruñir.

El respirar.

La violencia de su ataque.

-No te retengas Hinata- la vio llorar tratando de ocultarlo. Las emociones eran tantas y tan confusas en la embriaguez que presionaba su pecho ardiendo en su cuerpo por su unión en la que se desenvolvían era tal, que la Hyuuga, sin ubicar cuando, había dejado de preocuparse por evitarlo. -Quiero escuchar tu voz...- arrastro la maldición consigo.

Gemia, respiraba tanto como lo necesitaba y habiendo oído lo que el azabache le había dicho, gritó.

-Ha,... ha... ¡Aaah!- siguió penetrándola en arrebatado desenfreno.

La visión se le licuo en nebulosos colores, su núcleo se trasegaba.

Trastornada la mente pareció fallarle con el corazón doliendo y el placer comiendo su sentido común sumergido en dulce sufrimiento que la acababa.

Sasuke seguía sirviendose de ella, ella se dedicaba a dejarse envolver por él, y ambos se dedicaban a consumar su crimen sin criterio.

La acababa, en todo sentido.

.

Era tanta la emoción en placenteras convulsiones de dolor que siendo movido su cuerpo entero clavado el Uchiha en ella no pudo resistirlo por mucho más y acabó desmayada en poderío del moreno.

.

La tarde era eterna.

La noche sería inmortal.

.

.

* * *

><p>Para vender un poco de trama soltaré que uno de los próximos capítulos se llamara Romance, como la canción... (Visual Key)...<p>

ViX

...


	6. Encubierto

Esta continuación derriba los dos escritos por los que estaba debatiendo para el siguiente capítulo: Romance, ya que al tener el final que tiene gana el más "romántico" y será publicado el viernes o el próximo lunes a mas tardar. Me da algo de tristeza porque en cuanto Naruto haga su aparición, (que será dentro de dos capítulos) la historia entra en su última etapa. Primero tenían que encontrarse, luego amarse y luego el final que desde el primer capítulo ha sido la premisa se esta historia. Vaya...

Mientras tanto sigan disfrutando del cian y gris en el que quise envolver a estos personajes con mi fic porque este es el último capítulo antes de un salto en el tiempo, no tan largo, pero si importante...

* * *

><p>Cuajando su ser se reanimo despegando lentamente los parpados para acostumbrarse a la luz y no dejarse engullir por el pesado cuerpo que sentía como yunque, se dio cuenta de que estaba partida.<p>

Sombras se mantenían en recovecos de un día de lluvia, la escuchaba apagada con agua escurriendo por el techo, rezago, probablemente.

Otro día lluvioso, otro de los tantos que empezaban a hacerse frecuentes en últimos días.

Lagrimas del cielo que resguardaban sus más profundas emociones lejos de todo entendimiento humano...

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

º

. o* :o: )º( :o: LaYinG UndeRGRoUnd :o: )º( :o: *o .

º

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

Trato de sentarse quejosa pero se sorprendió de apenas poder sostenerse con los codos.

-No trates de moverte mucho- se encontró con un Sasuke semidesnudo en frente fumando su pipa, viéndola, medio cuerpo era gris hasta que unos pasos al frente se detallaba la parte faltante de su torso, un cuerpo marcado. -Te lastimé- le aclaró. Más bien reconfirmó.

-No...- trató de negar Hinata, más era cierto, no había sido así de rudo con ella antes. Fue mordaz.

Molida no podría llegar lejos ni hablando.

-Ni siquiera trates de negarlo- calo de la droga prendiéndola con su encendedor.

Hinata sentía derrumbarse. Se apoyo en su orgullo más que en la dignidad que había deshechado.

-¿Cuanto tiempo...?- procuró mantenerse ladeada.

El Uchiha miraba el techo.

-Amaneció hace horas- contestó.

Eso implicaba para Hinata cuantas veces lo había hecho Sasuke con ella incluso cuando cayó rendida.

Se sentó adolorida de lado cuidadosa con las piernas medio dobladas hacia ella. Una manta polvorienta había sido colocada para cubrirla, estaba totalmente desnuda con tantas marcas en la piel que parecía absurdo decir que solo había sido un hombre el que la había tomado.

Estaba preguntándose el porque de su forma de fumar cuando descubrió sangre en la manta horrorizándose.

-Te dije que te lastimé- volvió a decir con cierto fastidio.

-Yo no sangro- se dijo más a sí misma que a él. Desnutrida era infértil.

Desnutrida y adicta era un vil deshecho de humano.

-Fui yo- volvió a marcar Sasuke enojado quizás por su incredulidad quizás por sus excusas para justificarlo a él. Le molestaba.

Calo la pipa mirando el denso humo que sacaba, estaba exhausto, se había saciado hasta el cansancio descubriendo era más viril de lo que creía era pero lo que lo perturbo y llegó hasta traumar fue que al terminar sintiera le faltara algo importante que incluso resintiera. No había escuchado a Hinata exhalar ni su gesto de cansancio con la mente extraviada viéndolo o desviándole la vista. Sus ojos, su aliento que le gustaba tomar, su boca que devoraba, su respiración dificultosa, al contrario ella desmadejada era solo un cuerpo frío del cual se había aprovechado. Fría. Inmóvil. Le dio hasta repulsión su actuar.

La observaba volverse a sentar cubriéndose lo más que podía en la manta con el cabello ocultándole la cara; tenía la misma mirada de antes: perdida en su interior con quién sabe que cosas. Odiaba la incertidumbre.

Ese día estaban varados ahí, dudaba que Hinata pudiera caminar, siquiera levantarse a dar unos pasos, pero viéndola así temió dejarla un instante sola ya despierta puesto que en tal estado podría hacer algo estúpido o irracional. Aunque no es como sí tirarse al vicio fuera lo contrario.

-¿Como crees que te localizaron?- fumó tratando en entablar comunicación con ella, en algún punto debían pasar de solo droga y sexo a preguntar por el otro. Habían preguntas pendientes del día anterior, tema que incluía a su familia...

Hinata pareció volver de su mundo ante la pregunta renuente a hablar, aunque la firmeza del pelinegro mató esa renuencia en un soplo.

-Neji...- suspiro, -Me ha estado siguiendo- se encogió de hombros entre enojada y apenada. -Es un acosador- remitió.

-¿Neji?- subió una ceja el pelinegro.

-Trató de convencerme de volver,... pero no volveré a poner un pie en esa casa así me llevaran a rastras, me mataría antes de entrar...- sugirió, y con la sola mención del suicidio estremeció al Uchiha.

Viendo que le ponía atención Hinata, ominosa, lanzo más gasolina al fuego.

-Su cadáver sigue ahí- soltó amenazante.

El otro solo la miro serio.

¿Quería jugar póker con un maestro del juego?

-¿En un sitio común?-

No, Hinata no era rival para él en una contienda de miradas, él era una esfinge, asesino sin remordimientos.

Desistió, hacerse la interesante con él no le servía si no contaba con armas necesarias para atacar, sin maquillaje o ganas de ligar solo quedaba un retazo de mujer, o más bien niña.

Era un sitio concurrido, pensó en lo que hablaban doblegada por la seriedad del otro.

-Pasan muchos pies sobre ella todos los días- pareció acosarla el llanto. Se obligó a callarse. -Yo...-

Cuando quiso decirle algo más trato de arrebatarle la pipa al azabache, este se la retiró, se había acercado bastante y viendo que peleaba la acercó de tope a su cuerpo con un brazo cargándola un tanto.

-Tú ¿que?- reclamó el corte de su voz.

Un peso muerto en las manos la acoso en un recuerdo.

-¡No me detuve hasta que le deshice la cabeza! ¡¿Es eso lo que querías oír?- lo golpeó pero su fuerza era tan mínima que ni lo movió. Sasuke solo la mantuvo pegada en su pecho.

Había empezado a llorar y en maldiciones se vio sacar improperios al aire y a sí misma con rencor.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó, -¿Por qué quieres saber de eso ahora?-.

Volviendo a fumar para rehuirle a Hi su pregunta se dio cuenta de que no podía rehusarse mucho a contestar.

-Porque no voy a volver a hacértelo de esa manera así me lo vuelvas a pedir. No inconsciente- clamo.

La chica se quedó algo pasmada por sus razones. La noche pasada había sido único, feroz y carnal...

-¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?- inquirió.

-Porque quise- bufo neurótico. Por supuesto, lo que crees que quieres y lo que en verdad ansias confrontados. La quería a ella, viva, pujante, retorciéndose y gimiendo, no una muñeca de trapo inmóvil.

Con la mirada de la ojiperla clavada no pudo hacer mucho para deslindarse. Hizo la droga a un lado por ella.

-Fue casi como hacerlo con un cadáver- sujeto su barbilla amenazante, lleno de animadversión. -No vuelvas a pedirme algo así-.

Aberrante...

Para Hinata era incauto, si le había dicho que la quería a su lado ella provocaría que la echara. Solo que no encontraba el valor para largarse o hacerlo enojar lo necesario.

-¿Que pasa sí lo necesito de nuevo?- cerró los ojos compungida, blasfemó para si que se le fuera a la romper la voz; pasó saliva para que no se le notara.

Él lo había disfrutado, no lo podía negar, pero se velaba en tones ocres putrefactos que no terminaron por convencerlo.

Esa era un peligrosa posición, ser ofendido por una mujer, y más sí está se anhela.

Podía irse con alguien más a que la maltratara, no se lo quería permitir. No.

Nunca.

.

Masoquista

Sádico…

.

Una relación sadomasoquista

.

La retuvo en su frío abrazo como sí sostuviera un preciado tesoro, frágil, amado.

-No vuelvas a desmayarte- musito vacuo para ocultar su debilidad mientras Hinata se dejaba abrazar rota cuando pego su cara a su cabello azul, morado y verde. Sí era sexo salvaje la podía complacer pero esa era su única petición, aguantar el paso.

La volvió a besar.

-Ay- se quejó un tanto por su adolorido cuerpo.

-No te esfuerces-la cargo como damisela volando con la manta al aire y ella aprensiva a su método al cargarla, casi con miedo, agarrándose como se daba a entender se prendió del cuello del Uchiha como reacción.

-Ese me lo acabo de hacer, ten cuidado- bromeo por la perforación que recién estrenaba caminando hacia las escaleras del segundo piso.

Pese a quererle decir algo la peliazulada se remitió a dejarse llevar por el Uchiha a otro lado, solo que cuando por fin vio la cama, -sí se le podía llamar cama a eso en el cuarto donde la metió, su queja no se quedó muda.

-¿Había una cama aquí y no la usamos?- encaro.

-No seas niñita- hizo mofa, -El plan era irnos de aquí hoy pero no es conveniente que viajes- la depósito en la cama con cuidado. Era un desastre llena de polvo.

-¿Y por qué no nos vamos?- presionó, más un sonido intestinal la delato dejando desenmascarada su tripa vacía.

Sasuke se rio al verla ruborizarse queriendo que se la tragara la tierra.

-¿Tienes hambre?- sonrió.

-Eso no importa- desvió ella, -Sí quieres irte vayámonos- insistió alzando una nube de polvo al pegarle a la colchoneta en su desdén.

Entre divertido y adverso el azabache bajo hasta ella y poso sus labios sobre los suyos en un suave toque que la cayó.

Desconcertada no supo que hacer, sus ojos ónix así de calmos no los había visto nunca así, casi dedicados a la paz, tal vez incluso dulces.

Cuando se separó fue casi un golpe, del calor de una fogata a la fría hiel.

-Primero come- susurro, -Después veremos- la soltó encaminándose a la puerta en su andar de estrella de rock con cuerpo de héroe romano tallado en mármol dejándola sola roja, confundida.

Se recrimino portarse así llevándose una mano a la cara, aunque ni con las dos podría matar toda la vergüenza que sentía.

Sasuke había salido a una tienda de conveniencia (de paso para cargar gasolina) -quién sabe a que hora, para comprar dos paquetes de comida que fría se zamparon sentados en la cama. Como el almacén era un terreno conocido por el Uchiha se había puesto una chaqueta caqui de cuero y peludas solapas que una vez perteneció a Dei junto a un par de botas de cordón suyas que de viejas ya había descartado. Esas sí eran suyas de a de verás, el pelinegro las había comprado el verano de su último año de preparatoria yendo a una que otra salida con su hermano. Se las puso sin calcetines, no importaba no usar nada más salvo la chaqueta encima cuando salió a la lluvia, y además abierta mojando su pecho al mostrar sus tatuajes, a él le importaba poco lo que le dijeran, se le resbalaba, no, lo que le llamó la atención fue su reacción al ver a las chicas que se le insinuaban. Llegó a jugar un rato cuando le cobraban al regalarle a la cajera una sonrisa seductora, está temblaba de la emoción como una tonta. Pagó y se fue, todas le parecieron superfluas, vacías, idiotas, ahora ellas eran el vacío de su vida, así fuere una lolita de seso duro y actitud nefasta la que estuviera durmiendo en el almacén a donde regresaba, se trataba de _su_ lolita y de _su_ placer personal. Sí el le había entregado la integridad de su razón a aquella niña quería que pagara la misma penitencia de encontrar un querer de camino a la tumba.

El nunca admitiria sus sentimientos pero estaba decidido a lograr que ella lo amara con locura, esa era su determinación.

Aunque con esa forma de pensar no iba a llegar muy lejos...

Volvió, Hinata despertó y comieron en la cama. No había mucha plática pero las miradas que se lanzaban acabaron entre sonrisas absurdas, pucheros de parte de ella y risas inescrupulosas de parte de él hasta que terminó con la peliazulada recostada en su pecho con la cabeza apoyada por sus costillas, mirando un punto en la nada, entregados más que otra cosa a sus propios pensamientos, la calidez los abrazo.

-¿Alguna vez lo imaginaste?- preguntó el cuando Hinata tocaba su herida de bala en el pecho. Sospechaba que le iría a cuestionar así que se adelantó a tomar la palabra.

-¿Que cosa?- se movió un poco seca.

-Matar- declaró banal, era tan común esa actividad para él que se aborrecía a sí mismo con yugo cruel no porque fuera algo malo sino por que en algún punto perdió un tornillo y no le importó arrebatarle la vida a alguien. Simple, sin culpa.

A menos que fuera alguien que a él le importara…

-No- respondió Hinata, -Nunca- se enovilló. -¿Que hay de tí?- preguntó ella esta vez, -Dijiste que habías matado antes, ¿De cuanta gente estabas hablando?- quiso saber.

Acostados en la cama así de impropios era una manera de empezar a escudriñar en la jurisdicción del otro. Su pasado y su tortura.

¿Quería hablar? Bien, hablarían.

-Perdí la cuenta,… veinte ¿quizás? - confesó helando a Hinata por su respuesta. No se había equivocado cuando imagino era un criminal peor que ella pero no adivino que tanto. -Tú solo has matado una vez ¿me equivoco?- pasó la mano por el cabello de Hinata revolviendo el mechón morado teñido con su demás melena. Negó con un movimiento leve.

-Fue más que suficiente, no sabes como lo hice…- suspiro, un rato luego aquella gota que le cayó a la piel resbalándose por ella Sasuke la identificó como una lágrima. No tardó en secárselas con una mueca dura de ira.

-No me lo puedo imaginar sí cuando te dejé te veías bien- habló.

La Hyuuga pareció resentida.

-¿Y al menos sabes cuando paso?- apretó el sucio cobertor del lecho en su enojo.

Sasuke lo tomó personal.

-Apuesto a que antes de lo del callejón y después de la fiesta de Uzumaki-

Concreto, aquello era concreto, retornó la cara. De mala gana le cedió la razón.

Volvió a recostarse rezongándose por dentro.

-¿Y tú?- articulo, -¿Ya habías matado cuando te ví en esa fiesta?-

Sasuke lo recordó mal…

-Fue más una regresión- presionó, veía el mar subiendo la marea con las luces de la ciudad reflectas en su superficie.

Una voz lo llamaba desde el fondo del mar por aquel puente…

El le apuntaba a una sombra invisible, la bala chocaba con algo indetectable a la vista y explotaba en rojo salpicandolo...

-_Sasuke_...-

-No quería volver a darme cuenta de lo que había hecho... -retomo-, y volver a ver a Naruto fue una puerta a eso-, aflojó el cuerpo más su cara daba señas de una repulsión tremenda,-Me enferma, es un imbécil superficial- aquejó.

Pese a la seriedad del asunto a Hinata le dio risa aquel comentario, al menos un alarde burlón de fastidió le arrancó.

Ella había sido su novia después de todo, ¿qué le podía contar?

-Tú también eres superficial Sasuke-

-Se cuando detenerme...- devolvió. Luego se quedó recordando esa noche en la fiesta con el remix en la planta baja con docenas de gente desconocida brincoteando, tirando cerveza... -Buscaba a alguien con quién follar y drogarme- volvió a su narración, -El alcohol no me es suficiente. Odio esa clase de música así que me largué a fumar a otra parte- se reincorporó tan espontáneo que la Hyuuga se sobresasaltó por su movimiento. Tan cerca de su cara podía robarle el oxígeno. -Y ahí fue donde te encontré-, tomó su cara- la molesta novia del anfitrión pasada esa vergüenza allá abajo.

Hinata trató de quitárselo, no le hacía gracia aquella fallida relación pero al menos justificaba que hubiera dejado de ser virgen aún en preparatoria y haber sido ella la que lo terminará.

-Tú sabes como es Naruto, tampoco es que supiera que fuera a serme fiel…- masculló con el sabor de la carne del paquete de comida en la lengua.

Sasuke siguió sujetándole la cara al grado de obligarla a verlo. Le gustaba tocarle así porque era casi como una caricia de poder.

-¿Que hay de ti Hyuuga?- se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente incitador, -¿Eres capaz de serle fiel a solo uno?-

Su tono la hacía temblar por lo de la noche pasada, volver a hacerlo era casi entrenamiento de prostíbulo.

-¿Es pregunta es para mi o no te la quieres hacer a ti mismo?- en jaque, así lo había puesto con ese retorno. Se la regreso.

Con esa decisión en su mirada, con la dureza de sus rasgos en semejante expresión, le era imposible retener sus ganas de comérsela a besos y volver a tomarla, pero se contuvo.

Ya lo había dicho él antes y se lo repetiría a si mismo así tuviera que tatuárselo.

_'No quería que solo fueran encuentros de sexo y drogas'_, no si la quería para sí...

-Lo sabía…- farfulló Hinata segura y gris. – Se trata siempre de lo mismo…- giró los ojos.

-Escúchame bien- le impidió zafarse de su mano volviendo a tomar su barbilla con ahínco. –No te lo puedes tomar a la ligera- la presionó arrancándole una cara de sorpresa y temor al verlo así de entero dejando su arrogancia de lado para hablarle, o aumentada a mil, cualquiera de las dos,–Si yo no voy a acostarme con nadie más salvo contigo lo mínimo que espero a cambio es que hagas lo mismo-, sentenció.

La pelinegra no supo si sentir terror o vergüenza por sus palabras. Se desmayó, se había desmayado cuando lo dejó a su libre antojo con su cuerpo y ahora lo escuchaba hablar de solo acostarse entre ellos, nada más.

Sí, era vergüenza a la sinceridad…

-¿No te parece pedir mucho?- trató de escudarse pero a Sasuke no le cayo en nada gracia eso.

-¿Mucho en qué?- siseó.

Ella pareció burlada.

-Dijiste que no me desmayara pero no te lo puedo prometer, no tienes límite- quejó.

Mutis.

Un silencio de ingenuidad que se atenuaba...

Ahora si le dio risa en la micra de segundo que le tomó entenderlo, una risa de negra ingenuidad.

-¿En serio?- inquirió dibujándosele una sonrisa por la comisura de los labios que iba sacando sus blancos dientes a relucir poco a poco, -¿hablas en serio?- hasta la soltó, en verdad sonrió resplandeciente por la ingenua respuesta de la Hyuuga. Vaya, que dilema era entonces.

La abrazó, en verdad tenía que abrazarla, pero que ingenuidad, que… estupidez.

-Eres un caso Hinata- la estrechó en brazos sin comprender ella. Por tan poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo eran escazas las veces en que lo había escuchado feliz. Lo creía distante en sus propias preocupaciones.

Esa era una de esas veces, había sonreido, solo que las circunstancias, creyó, no le favorecían a ella.

-¿De que estas hablando?, es en serio lo que te digo, yo…- la calló con un beso y luego con otro más profundo donde se mezclaron sus alientos.

-Eso me va resultar muy difícil, ¿sabes por que?- la cargó en brazos de más exaltado en su emoción.

-¿Por qué?- trataba de apartarse más que de querer saber.

Sasuke la soltó para poder verla, y esa sonrisa pacífica que había refulgurado en él mutó en sombrías pretensiones que le pegaron como una corriente fría en el abdomen que bajara por su espalda como sus heladas, firmes, varoniles y perfectas manos en su columna, descendiendo.

-Porque no dejas de provocarme Hinata, por eso- pegó su frente con la de ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Eso era para colmo lo más cercano que le había escuchado a una confesión.

No supo que hacer, que decir, como actuar ni como moverse, subió a tocarle los hombros y se detuvo ahí, estaba desconcertada.

-¿Es eso malo?- se permitió ser infantil, era menor de edad, de estatura pequeña y grandes ojos, el sabría entenderlo, en cierta medida, claro. La chica que lo había seducido en el bar era una de tantas facetas con las que se revestía para salir a cazar y morir un rato, ahí así de sinceros se sentía vulnerable, las palabras se le iban y se le venían con pena trabándosele en la boca. Decía lo que se le ocurría antes de empezar a tartamudear…

-No- respondió Sasuke suspirando, -no lo es…- se despegó, - del todo- acompletó. Volvió a estrecharle en su cuerpo tallado en mármol dejándose recargar en la coronilla de la chica. -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- inquirió al aire pensando a mil cientos de cosas que atormentaban, seducían y ronroneaban.

-Deja de tratarme como a un niña para empezar-

El Uchiha ignoró su gesto y pataleo, engatusada ya estaba...

Su fin, el quería lograr su meta.

-Tampoco te puedo tratar como una mujer adulta- burló, no obstante antes de que esta pudiera darle la réplica se hizo del cartílago de su oído mordiéndolo como si se tratara de un juguete de alguna fijación oral. –Aunque eso no evita que te haga sentir como mujer…- susurró, y el rubor nada mezquino que le arrebató lo dejó satisfecho.

Ah, que doloroso le resultaba no poder tomarla de una buena vez, no si quería seguir besándola, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse con ella en la cama sin pensar de más ni sentir cosas extra que pudiera desencadenar en otra noche en esa pocilga.

Una pocilga que una vez fue un escondite, un punto de reunión y un refugio...

Acurrucada en su hombro usándolo de almohada para la cabeza se atrevió a mirarlo por una última ocasión antes de preguntarle.

-¿Hablas en serio con eso de la fidelidad?...- huyó de su vista cobardemente. El pelinegro solo se limitó a darle un apretón de la cintura.

-Si- clamó. Para su personalidad no le iban mucho las respuestas largas. –¿No te crees capaz?- cuestionó, y por su silencio incluyó: -¿O es que desconfías de mí?-

-¿Cuando empecé a confiar en ti? – saltó.

-¿No lo harás?- el tono de su frase la inquieto. Colocó la mano en su corazón, piel helada salvo donde se abrazaban.

La beso sin remedio.

-¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra?

-Confía- declaró, -Solo confía.

-Me voy al diablo por tu culpa

El Uchiha rió. Era irónico.

-Como sí no sintiera lo mismo...

.

Entre que Morfeo los arrullaba o no, entre que la ansiedad volvía, se drogaban o se excitaban besándose volvieron a hacer plática con una nueva llovizna haciendoles coro. Para Sasuke era la mejor alternativa para el ocio.

-¿Como lo hiciste?

-¿Que?

-Matar, ¿cuando fue la primera vez que mataste?- preguntó Hinata.

-Me dieron un arma y una mujer que no dejaba de gritar,... me harte y jale el gatillo, fue así de fácil- comentó.

-¿Mujer?- se revolvió sorprendida.

-Oye, hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho y dudo quieras saber, no preguntes sí no quieres enterarte...-

Se disculpo, luego Sasuke fue el que le pidió disculpas también por su respuesta tan dura. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar de nuevo con personas sin usar sarcasmo o veneno.

No obstante se lanzo a indagar:

-¿Sí te pregunto vas a contarmelo?

Hinata se volvió a él apagando su cigarrillo. Que cliché era aquel de fumar después del sexo, era hierba pero no era excepción.

-¿Que?

-Como fue que la mataste...- trató de tratarlo con sumo cuidado.

-Ah,… eso- se perdió un instante y después regreso a la tierra como sí no hubiera pasado nada. La careta de autosuficiencia le apareció también, así de autómata. -¿Y me dirás como mataste a tú hermano después?-

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron de revólver. No contestar hubiera sido su perdición

-Sí.

.

Lo haría, era complicado, difícil y profundo.

Ellos no eran drogadictos comunes, gente estúpida, ellos eran suicidas.

.

Iban a confesarle al otro su motivo para querer morir...

.

…Debilidad humana…

.

Hinata se doblo, recargo el rostro en su única rodilla doblada en dirección al Uchiha, suspiro, y comenzó con su tormento de recuerdo tratando de no llorar ni por tristeza, decepción ni furia...

.

.

-Desde el principio supe que me iba a ser infiel porque su cara era muy hipócrita al decirme que le gustaba, yo,… lo intuí. Solo quería llevarme a la cama.

Era ególatra, idiota, promiscuo, y sin embargo yo acepté ser su novia. Yo… quise estar en su cama y que me tomara, no me importó, incluso lo quería, que él fuera mi primera vez, como para... irme acostumbrando...

Rió, era una risa hueca pero sincera en la superficie para los ojos del Uchiha.

-Hacia unas semanas mi hermana menor se había conseguido un novio, un chico mayor que ella, vándalo, rudo, malo, y se burlo de mi echándomelo en cara. No había tenido novio por temor a nuestros padres, a lo que las malas lenguas podrían decir, pero al ver que no le decían nada a Hanabi y con un leve coqueteo de Naruto para mi no lo pensé realmente cuando le dije que aceptaba ser su chica; y hasta eso me gustaba... desde que lo vi en secundaria me había enamorado de él como una tonta. Patético, ¿no?...

Asumo que me cansé de ser la chica número tres de su vida sí lo estaba defendiendo en mi familia así que lo confronte y lo golpe por tratarme como lo hizo. Lo de la deuda, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ofrecerme para que me acostara con uno de sus amigos y que ellos quedaran a mano porque Naruto no quería pagarle.

Me largué sin irme de su casa a lanzar groserías a otra parte. El chico malo del que yo me creí no era malo, era idiota.

Luego llegaste tú, y de ser tan fastidioso y yo haciéndote preguntas no me importó tampoco quitarte la droga para probarla ni que me empezaras a besar. Me gustó. Y por alguna razón quise tener sexo contigo porque tú sí eres un hombre, no como Naruto.

Fue la primera vez que...

Se detuvo, no quiso ahondar en explicaciones de los detalles de hacerlo con él así de roja por lo que prefirió saltar a lo importante.

-El punto es que supe que tu novia no iba a ser y que la cara no ibas a volver a querer verme; me largué, como pude, cuando desperté y regrese a casa. Ahí fue donde el teatro se me cayo- demacro la cara y lágrimas empezaron a correrle sin voluntad suficiente para detenerle.

Sasuke quiso tocarla pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al ella continuar.

-Neji nunca lo usaba, estaba colgado en el pasillo como trofeo pero no le dedicaba la más mísera mirada, esta autografiado por quién sabe que bateador famoso y cuesta una pequeña fortuna; permanece en su lugar todavía, ahí, en la pared, por el pasillo para llegar al armario de escobas del tercer piso, por la habitación de mi hermana.

Lo veía todos los días y por eso sentí la necesidad de drogarme para poder soportar vivir en la misma casa en donde mate a mi madre. Yo... solo lo hice,... quería que la dejara de golpear...

_La luz del pasillo..._

-Al llegar Hanabi lloraba en su cuarto. Mi padre quiso tener un varón a como diera lugar, después de dos hijas y un hijo enfermo prematuro que murió cada vez que embarazaba a mi madre la hacia ver de que sexo venía y sí era niña la obligaba a abortar. Mamá no pudo tener más hijos después de cinco abortos y papá dejó de hablarle. No consultaron a un médico porque siempre teme que cuestionen su autoridad sí no lo consideran suficiente hombre.

Las pruebas de embarazo seguían en casa, por eso Hanabi tomó una. Estaban a la mano.

Entré a su baño, lloraba como alma en pena y el indicador decía positivo.

Solo doce años y un embarazo... Y el padre de catorce.

Perfecto.

Quise calmarla, casi lloré con ella pero se materializó de la nada. Mamá. Solo se metió al baño, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y todo se llenó de gritos. Yo no cabía en ese cuarto.

Quise defenderla, la arrastro al pasillo, empezó a golpearla...

_-¡Ingrata!, ¡maldita!, ¡¿Es así como me pagas? -retumbaba en golpes la voz de la mujer de Hiashi contra la menor de sus hijas._

-La empuje y también me golpeó a mi.

_-¡Tú no te metas, tú eres la culpable! ¡Me embarace para atraparlo y tenías que ser niña! Tú... ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida!_

-Solo le importaba tener tarjetas platinum e ir de compras... Dijo tantas cosas, me golpeaba, se cayó el bate rodando por la alfombra cuando me defendí, se tropezó, rodó por las escaleras y quise ir a ayudarla.

Volvió a insultarme, me pegó otra vez, me lanzo una última mirada de desprecio...

_-Cobarde. Estúpida. Mustia..._

-Y cogí el bate dándole directamente en la cabeza. Un golpe para que se callara, otro porque lo que me dijo me dolió, otro más para que se cayera, otro para que dejara de moverse...

_-¡Ya basta! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállateeeeee!_

-Y otro, y otro, ¡y otro!... Hasta que no quedó cráneo que golpear...-

Abrazada a sí misma el charco de sangre en la alfombra de su mente crecía, se absorbía la mancha en las fibras y el cerebro quedaba al descubierto en pedazos...

Muerte.

Muerte.

.

Muerte

.

-Hanabi gritaba y al darme cuenta completamente de lo que hice también grite, grite hasta desmayarme, hasta quedarme sin voz.

Había matado a mi madre.

Sasuke, ¡la maté!

Y no me siento tan culpable al saber lo que en verdad sentía por mi, yo...

Para ese punto Hnatai se dejó abrazar por Sasuke con este enjuagando su llanto atento y comprensivo mientras los recuerdos la engullían dándole vueltas todo.

-Debí haber ido a la policía, confesar. Parecía un sueño, una pesadilla.

Lo sigue siendo...

Papá oculto el cadáver bajo el mármol, se llevó a Hanabi, sabe que su hijo va a ser varón y lo hará pasar como suyo, dirá que mamá murió en el parto. Dirá eso en unos meses, pero yo la maté... Fui yo... Fui yo...

¡Fui yo!

Y como sigo sin creérmelo busqué drogarme. Volví a verte y pase de la pipa a la piedra, ¿sabes por qué?- sonrió con la cara enloquecida, - su hijo viene mal, enfermo, por su edad, por los golpes, por los genes, pero viene mal, el plan de mi padre se arruina, y como soy su segunda opción para liarme con un tipo cuyo dinero beneficie a la familia me está buscando... No tiene suficiente...

Ese... maldito...

Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más, la beso, aprehensivo a soltarla sujetó a Hinata por la cintura para cargarla en su regazo.

Se quedó con ella llorando en esa posición hasta que se calmo.

Seco sus lágrimas acariciando su cabello.

Esa mirada, esa condenada mirada la conocía, homicida, suicida, enloquecida, penitente. El estaba hecho ya para soportar cosas, peligros, crímenes fuertes, ella no, no tenía hiel en las venas como él pero estaba igual de rota. Sometida por el velo del luto cuando esa inocencia de no conocer el mal desde la perspectiva del que lo comete se le había evaporado así como la chica mojigata y sumisa que tanto odiaba ser desapareció dejándose ir por lo que siempre tuvo ganas de hacer pero no se atrevía. Mirando con ojos envidiosos a las que sí lo hacían, metiéndose con quienes querían, explorando sus limitaciones hasta las últimas consecuencias.

No supo como fue que se pulio pero al parecer haber empezado con Sasuke, pasado por su cuerpo los demás hombres le parecieron niños, no lo suficientemente vigorosos ni con el veneno que el Uchiha despedía.

Incluso tal vez todo el camino recorrido estaba escrito para que en su destino se volvieran a encontrar...

Luego una verdad le golpeó la cara. Pasado el momento Hinata se reincorporo molesta con sigo misma por mostrarse así de frágil ante él.

-Dijiste que tú también me dirías lo que hiciste- amago en sus rasgos una cara escrutadora. En sus ojos había una mirada acusatoria por haberla hecho hablar, más bien convencido de decirle.

Su mayor secreto, su crimen, y el la había desprovisto de ello con su mirar. Quería lo mismo de parte suya, que fuera recíproco, y Sasuke cumplía con su palabra, pragmático, pero sincero solo con ella.

-Te lo diré- tomo sus labios voraz, -Te diré todos y cada uno de mis crimines, sí estas dispuesta a escuchar- la miró. Hinata no dijo nada, solo le sostenía la mirada.

Sasuke volvió a besarla con una mano en su cuello, una brisa fría lo circundo por pensar en él caso de que ella le temiera pero aún así empezó.

Le contó todo, Sasori, Deidara, Orochimaru, Kabuto y todas y cada una de las personas que mató o recordaba haber herido de gravedad.

Le dijo lo de la universidad, cuando compró su moto y de sus peleas con su hermano. Que su padre lo desheredo y su madre no se atrevía a hablarle. La comunicación con sus padres se había cortado por completo con la muerte de Itachi, no le volvió a dirigir la palabra su progenitor pero su madre aún hizo varios intentos infructiferos para verlo. Él no podía verla ni en pintura.

Le confesó los robos, los asesinatos, las drogas, lo de la caja fuerte y el vandalismo.

Le dijo lo del almacén, el incendio, la persecución y lo del puente, le dijo todo, incluso le dijo su más grande razón para tirar toda su vida a la basura al tener tanto rencor acumulado contra su nombre, la razón del porque su padre fue indiferente con él siempre y llegó a maltratarlo severamente: él no era su hijo, Itachi era su medio hermano porque él era fruto de una aventura. Sus padres se divorciaron y se sintió culpable desde entonces por la miseria de su madre, sentimiento que se le retorcio cuando se casó con un otro hombre rico.

La culpó, la culpó siempre de su desgracia y se marcho, la universidad empezaba y la mando bien lejos en su fuero, ya fumaba para ese tiempo y comenzó a acostarse con cualquiera cuando conoció a Sasori, se aventuro con la cocaína aún y cuando el pelirrojo se lo advirtió, gracias a Deidara conoció muchas más sustancias y contactos, y saliendo con ellos entró al círculo, se manchó las manos de sangre y le fascinó la sensación de poder al ser capaz de arrebar una vida inútil.

El no era un Uchiha verdadero, él sí podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

Viviendo fuera de la ley se enamoró de vivir sin reglas. Su hermano lo quiso hacer entrar en razón pero Sasuke lo ignoro con profundo desdén y odio, rencor por haber sido siempre el favorito, rencor por ser el primogénito, por ser mejor, por ganarle en todo y por ser el hijo legítimo, incluso quizás porque desde niño Sasuke también lo idolatraba y lo seguía queriendo un poco, y cuando las cosas fueron en mal camino en problemas los tres muriendo uno de su grupo en el proceso, aquella noche infernal tuvo que ser herido, estar drogado y peleando con Itachi para luego matarlo, accidentalmente...

Y así acabar con su cordura.

Hinata lo vio alterarse por recordar ese día maldito, tocó su hombro y sus miradas se conectaron sabiendo el dolor de la pérdida, el rencor, el amor y el doler peleados.

La culpa.

El pesar.

La maldición.

La ansiedad que en tal grado creciendo ya no podían ni tenían voluntad para querer pararla metiéndose dosis tras dosis menos espaciadas.

-Por eso Hinata quiero que me prometas que sí llegas a arrepentirte de querer morir te vayas, déjame atras- tomo su mano entre la suya y su mejilla apreciando desde el corazón su acercamiento compartiendo su calor. -Yo sé que voy a morir, ese ha sido el plan desde el inicio, pero sí va a llevarme el diablo quiero que me lleve drogado y hastiado hasta el fin por tanto sexo pero no conmigo-

La Hyuuga pasó su rostro a uno comprensivo, real.

-Eso no va a pasar Sasuke, sí decido quedarme contigo es porque los dos queremos morir, eres el único que lo entiende, él único que sabe lo que es sentirse así hasta odiarse a uno mismo por lo que se ha hecho...- soltó. Sasuke apretó más su mano en su cara.

-Aún así prometemelo- insistió.

Hinata subió los hombros.

-Te lo prometo- dijo, -Aunque es poco probable que pase- pegó su hombro con el de él en la cama, buscando su cuerpo. El Uchiha volvió a abrazarle.

-Hay más que no te he dicho- sacó una navaja del cajón del buro a un lado sobresaltando a su compañera que se retiró hacia atras cuando este levantó la tela del colchón con el cuchillo abriendola a lo largo en su extensión. Retiró la tela y abajo una ligera capa de billetes, sobre la espuma, de distintas denominaciones se asomaban.

Hinata dejó escapar un quejido de asombro, todo ese tiempo habian estado acostados sobre una pequeña riqueza que el grupo de Sasuke habían acumulado y terminado por abandonar.

-No me volví criminal por necesidad o por pobre, lo hurte por lo que representa vivir violando la ley, por eso ninguno de nosotros tomó a una mujer por la fuerza, ya son suficientes las que se lanzan a nuestros pies- comentó.

Hinata levantó una ceja por su aseveración.

-O seducen- completo para luego recargar el menton en la clavicula del Uchiha con una fuerte inspiración. -Lastima que yo no este interesada en tú dinero...- se puso de rodillas arrastrando la cobija hasta bajar al suelo con las dos manos en las piernas del pelinegro.

-Te dije que no solo eran drogas y sexo- le recordó sujetando su rostro.

-Pero ya hemos hablado bastante por hoy Uchiha, vayámonos mañana pero disfruta de esto mientras dure ¿sí?- le devolvió el brazo con los ojos entrecerrados, no espero a ver que estuviera convencido y bajo su cierre haciendo a un lado la tela abierta y su ropa interior para hacerse de su miembro entre las manos.

El rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, lo recordaba tal y como Sasuke se lo había puesto en las manos en la moto o como cuando lo dirigió al interior de su cavidad en el bar sobre el retrete.

Apenas afuera y ya estaba embargandole los sentidos, la vista que le hacia palpitar el pudor subiendole a la garganta, el olfato, el tacto y muy pronto también el gusto. Estaba ya acostumbrada a la labor pero no se la había chupado a Sasuke antes. Trago saliva para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo, y le funcionó. Lo tomó con los dedos levantandolo con el pulgar y tocandolo con el índice de la punta, haciendo la piel que envolvia la misma hacia atras provocando un respingo en el azabache por su toque en parte tan sensible de su cuerpo.

No lo pensó más, lo acercó a sus labios y sacó la lengua, era el mismo procedimiento sí quería volver loco a alguien. Su gusto se llenó de ese salado sabor corporal en rugosa piel dando lenguetazos, acercandolo lentamente a sus labios como si fuera a darle lujuriosos besos de pecado.

Sasuke hecho la cabeza hacia atras, podía sentir que empezaba a calentarse y calentarse mucho. Incluso la respiración de Hinata acariciando su carne con cálido aire vibrante lo incitaba. Entonces ella lo fue introduciendo lentamente en su boca, poco a poco, primero la punta, moviendolo adelante y atras, haciendo sonidos apasionados, degustandolo como una paleta de hielo. Jugando.

Podría negarlo pero se estaría mintiendo a ella misma muy en su mente, pues el dinero y lo que los dos habían hablado la habían prendido.

Siempre era así, cuando la agonía llegaba para causarle pesar solo el placer la apaciguaba entre nubes de su caliente aliento después de llegar al orgasmo o haberse herido.

Se metió medio Sasuke a la boca, jugando con su lengua, respirando, entre gimiendo y no, con Sasuke gruñendo en éxtasis, lubricandolo con su saliva.

El azabache llevó una mano al cabello de Hinata sintiendo que perdía el control, se había jurado no tocarla hasta que se recuperara de todo lo que le había hecho la noche anterior, estaba cansado pero estaba prendido de nuevo.

-Hinata... Ah...- exhalo su nombre con un gemido, esta lo tenía casi todo adentro con sumo cuidado por sus dientes para torturarlo con labios y ía cuidado porque controlaba arcadas que podía sentir al haberlo casi devorado todo, tenía que admitirlo, no por nada Sasuke era el número uno, aparte de enérgico estaba más que bien dotado.

Siguió en su trabajo. Iba a hacerlo hasta que se corriera pero él la detuvo en el proceso.

Sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos obligandola a mirarlo, este lucía cuasi rendido.

Sacó entre dientes:

-Deja de provocarme- la tomo de hombros sacudiendola, a continuación bajo hasta su cintura, la cargo en vilo hacia él obligandola a apoyarse en sus brazos y suelo con los pies hasta que la tuvo de nuevo en la cama con el colchón abierto y los billetes esparcidos por la misma además del cabello de Hinata. -Te dije que te había herido, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes?- mascullo entre dientes con los dedos en sus labios y la otra mano aferrando su rodilla de abajo por su hombro.

La Hyuuga lo vio sin miedo. Sabía de su secreto que se marcaba en tenues líneas por sus blancos brazos.

-¿Sabes por qué he estado con todos esos hombres?- sacó de balance a Sasuke con su pregunta. -No temas llegar lejos Sasuke, es eso lo que estoy buscando. Eres mi razón para no cortarme...-

El azabache puso tremendos ojos al oír tal barbaridad. Cortarse, pero como sí él no hubiera puesto la pistola en su sien y boca antes con el dedo en gatillo.

Hinata bajo su mano hasta hacerse de la erección de Sasuke trayéndolo de vuelta de su abstracción. Lo ubicaba aceptando que la penetrara, es más, lo pedía encaminandolo ella misma.

'Hazlo' eso murmuraba su rostro. Sasuke la miro y dudo en hacerlo, pero con el índice de Hinata surcando la cabeza de su falo recorriendo su columna en una descarga decidió entrar en ella sin más remedio.

-Ah- gimió encogiéndose Hinata con una mueca de dolor. Lo sentía, estaba lastimada.

-Te lo dije- se retiró Sasuke medio molesto.

-Te pregunté también acerca de sí lo harías sí lo necesitaba- tocó a Sasuke en el cuello con el lanzandole una fría mirada. -Te necesito ahora Sasuke, no sé cuanto tiempo voy a tenerte hasta que te aburras de mí...- suspiro anhelante, con unos ojos de suplica tan insoportables que Sasuke reventaba contra sí por no hayar como negarse a su petición.

Bufó.

-¡Ah! ¡Demonios contigo!-

-¡Ah!- volvió a penetrarla con brusquedad

-¿Cuantas veces voy a tener que cojerte hasta que lo entiendas?- empezó a empujarse en su cuerpo con ira molesto por su inseguridad.

-Ah, ah, ah- salía repetidamente la voz de Hinata con cada embestida. Lo había hecho enojar. -¡Sasuke!- arqueaba la espalda sintiendolo dentro, muy profundo, enterrandose en su ser.

-¡¿Es que voy a tener que decírtelo?- bramo dando un golpe a un lado de la cabeza de Hinata.

-Ah!- gritó por su fuerza.

-Te deseo Hinata, eso ya lo sabes- sujetó su cara iracundo, -pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado- volvió a penetrararla con un gemido ahogado de parte de ella, -he llegado a quererte- la soltó.

Hinata se quedó perpleja al oírlo deteniendose este por lo que había dicho. Sasuke esperaba una respuesta. Con la boca entreabierta por la impresión, derramandose por los lados dos lágrimas de sus ojos nacar, lloró entre pena y amargura el saber ahora lo que el Uchiha le había confesado.

-Y yo que te quería desde antes...- aspiró fuerte.

Sasuke lamio sus lágrimas hasta sorberlas y se abrazo a ella. Hinata lo acaparo poniendo las manos en su espalda con la barbilla de ambos en el cuello del otro.

-Solo voy a acostarme contigo Hinata, ya te lo dije, así que solo tienes que confiar en mí- suspiro. Hinata siguió llorando conmocionada, conmovida y alterada por lo que les deparaba a ambos en los senderos de la muerte.

Paso a paso, uno a uno, tomados de la mano, besándose de nuevo, despidiendose del sol al horizonte.

-Lo haré- le confirmó al Uchiha, acariciando su cabello onix entre los dedos.

_Morire contigo_

Sasuke la beso y volvió a embestirla doblandose ambos por ello. La pasión los despego con un alarido.

-Ah- suspiraron ambos con el azabache retomando ritmo para moverse en ella con más intensidad teniendo cuidado por el estado en el que estaba. Se había propuesto hacer que se viniera ella primero.

Sus penetraciones se volvieron acertadas en su interior, la acompasada respiración de Hinata se vertia en gemidos tenues de inmenso placer que hacían de su acción lenta un evento siniestro de pasión. La estremecia toda, sus lágrimas se volvieron de corrupción hasta que Sasuke la sintió humedecer en su piel abrazandolo con un gemido sonoro al revolverse en la cama estrechada en sus poderosos y fuertes brazos.

Sonrio satisfecho por lograr su meta, siguió moviéndose así un rato que deshizo a Hinata aún más hasta que llegó su momento y se corrió dentro de ella con un profunda exhalacion.

Los dos se abrazaron con Sasuke tumbandose con Hinata recuperando el aliento.

La miro, ella lo vio a él y entonces lo supieron, esa fue, por fin declarada, la primera vez que lo habian hecho en una cama así como por primera vez habían sentido habían hecho el amor con alguien a quien querían.

Sasuke la acercó a su cuerpo y la beso en la frente los dos sudados. Ella cerro los ojos descansando en él.

Estaban juntos, se habían confesado sus más profundos secretos, lo que arrastraban del pasado y habían vuelto a hacerlo.

.

La muerte se veía distante, sus vicios lejanos, lo único que había en esa habitación ahí, con los dos abrazados, era la sensación de que a pesar de que los dos eran pecadores penitentes, suicidas, esa noche, habían conocido el paraíso en todo su esplendor habiendo probado de su fuente la más deliciosa miel del mismo.

.

...La soledad se había desvanecido...

.

* * *

><p>Oh...<p>

ViX


	7. Romance

Hola. Bueno la verdad confesaré que no quería publicar hasta adelantar algunos capítulos que he estado reescribiendo y reescribiendo una y otra vez para que la historia quede tal y como quiero que quede aún con todas las posibilidades que se han desarrollado en capítulos que no publicaré porque no se apegan a la trama original y son versiones alternativas de los capítulos que voy publicando y que provocarían un final distinto, lo cual quiero evitar para no traicionar la premisa original que tenía para esta historia y que quiero mantener.

Si se preguntan porque no he publicado contestaré que se debe a que regresé a la escuela, y sí, los adultos también vamos a la escuela si queremos continuar con los estudios superiores.

Oh cielos, este es el último capítulo antes de que aparezca Naruto y como tal se acercará el final!

Los problemas reales mostraran su fea cara a partir del próximo capítulo.

* * *

><p>La oquedad se mantenía ajena a sus vidas como las estrellas del firmamento a la tierra en el inmenso espacio.<p>

Las horas acumuladas se hacían mañanas, tardes y noches compartidas. Esas casi dos semanas la droga estaba presente más por obligación que por ansiedad en demasia, para no dejar el habito, después de todo les era inevitable no sucumbir a la abstinencia por mucho sexo y alcohol que hubiera.

Se mudaron al departamento de Sasuke, al menos el piso que él hacia llamar como suyo, era amplio, medio lujoso, decorado como por alguien más, un profesional y destrozado por la vida de un soltero que lleva muchas mujeres solo a la cama. Hinata notó la pantalla plana, el grandioso equipo de sonido, la cocina cuyo frigorífico estaba vacío salvo por cerveza, la amplia cama y el sofá de embestiduras de piel que le era fascinante, -lo hicieron ahí un par de veces el primer día. La ropa en el suelo. Sí tenían hambre pedían comida a domicilio, sí tenían que salir a algo iban juntos, solo unas cuantas veces él no se lo permitió por su propia seguridad o alguna excusa así de hueca, Hinata desconfió pero al volver tenía tanta hambre de ella que sus sospechas se vieron infundadas.

Una tarde sola mandó pedir comida china a un restaurante cercano con servicio a domicilio, el repartidor de ojos demasiado rasgados -alguien que de inmediato sería un estereotipo racial para discriminar, tocó el timbre inocentemente en el cumplimiento de su trabajo y Hinata salió a recoger su orden con una playera pegada con adornos de metal además de la ropa interior de abajo.

-Su or… den… -se quedó estupefacto el chico cuando Hinata abrió la puerta recorriéndola de tramo a tramo. Ella inclinó la cabeza como signo de incomprensión sonriéndole. Era su broma.

-Y… ¿cuanto va a ser? –se rió un tanto por dejarlo boquiabierto, en cualquier otra circunstancia podría ser el inicio de una película porno pero para la Hyuuga estaba más que claro que jugar con un niño como ese sería aburrido, le pasaron así pensamientos libidinosos por la mente solo que los abandonó tal y como llegaron. Pagó, le cerró la boca con la mano y lo despidió jugando con él. ¿Que pasaría la próxima vez que Sasuke quisiera comida china resultando volver el mismo chico? De seguro se le iría el susto en decepción a la garganta si él abría la puerta. Se rió para sí misma, sería digno de mirar.

En la sala colocó la comida en la mesa a espera del Uchiha, según lo que le había dicho no tardaría en llegar, se sacó la ropa y prendió la tele viendo un documental en NatGeo sobre Australia que acababa.

Para cuando Sasuke regresó Hinata se había amodorrado de lado entre durmiendo medio prestando atención a la pantalla donde ya había comenzado otro programa. Notó la comida aún tibia, la despertó. No era su estómago el que estaba hambriento.

-Dijiste las siete...- le reclamó enderezándose en los codos con el cabello apenas cubriendo su espalda, el aroma a shampoo y jabón se despedía de cada poro de su blanca piel intensificándose con el más leve movimiento, era embriagador. Por cómo estaba recostada la censura era perfecta para su desnudez, algo como una pose para un desnudo en carbón u óleo.

-Lo siento –se quitó la chaqueta dejándola, -No esperaba tardarme tanto- llegó a uno de los extremos del sofá con Hinata rodándose para mirarlo mientras este ponía una rodilla en el asiento y la abría de piernas rodeándose con ellas, descendiendo, deleitándose la pupila. Cuando llegaba a dejarla sola corría de regreso más que necesitado. Sin embargo se detuvo besándola quitándose la playera para buscar algo en su ropa. Hinata se rió.

-No me digas a estas alturas te piensas cuidar…- se burló con el revés de los dedos de una mano en la boca para tratar de no reírse, cosa que no pudo cubrir.

-Si claro- sacó una de las clásicas bolsas transparente de cierre hermético abriéndola con brillosos ojos de su chica enfrente mientras dejaba caer el polvo blanco que contenía en su ombligo. Se acerco con un tubo y lo inhaló provocando demás a la Hyuuga. Fin cumplido.

-¿No te estás olvidando de alguien?- se cruzó de brazos Hinata viéndolo con la nariz a penas enrojecida.

-No, ¿de quién?- siguió bajándose los pantalones socarrón con Hinata quitándole la bolsa para aspirar también.

Continuaron besándose mientras volvían a hacerlo con un documental de pingüinos en la televisión que irónicamente estaba pasando el ciclo de reproducción del pingüino emperador.

-¿Que estabas viendo?- se rió incomprensible un tanto antes de meterse a su cuerpo.

-Algo sobre… pingüinos… mnh… creo…-

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

º

. o* :o: )º( :o: LaYinG UndeRGRoUnd :o: )º( :o: *o .

º

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

El jueves de la primera semana la llevó a un mall en la moto, le había prometido que las próximas veces la llevaría consigo, le había hablado al sujeto con el que se veía de ella y trataba de concretar una cita. Parecía demasiado formal para tratarse de un adicto y un _amigo_, pero no le buscó más pies al gato, lo juzgaría ella cuando pasara. Aparcaron en el estacionamiento y subieron tomados de la mano, juntos. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador de cristal fueron el centro de miradas indiscretas, los acosaban provocando docenas de comentarios de todos tipos, resultaba imposible no mirarles, andaban con el aspecto de seres humanos tan perfectos que solo entre ellos podrían juntarse. Pálidos, de oscura vestimenta. La clase de personas con semejante hermosura que se pierde la seguridad al estar solo parados a su lado o se queda la sensación en a su paso de que desfilan en pasarela. Sasuke con la chaqueta de cuero, hombros perfectos y alineados, torso, músculos marcados, Hinata con cintura de avispa, anatomía de pintura, botas de hebillas y prominente plataforma, se paseaba a su lado maquillada de negro calculándosele unos diecinueve por la estatura que el calzado le proporcionaba. Cuando se miraban parecía que el aire era gélido salvo el conducto entre sus ojos negros y los exóticos platinos de ella. Un solo beso derretía el ambiente para mal de los espectadores, ¿eran estrellas de cine? ¿él era estrella de rock? ¿Que eran que lucían tan excelsos?

No obstante las mangas externas que la chica llevaba no eran solo moda, ocultaban las marcas de su antebrazo por las inyecciones que se metía. Ellos andaban sin hacer mucho rollo metidos en sus propios asuntos, más era imposible no ser notados.

Sasuke la sacó de casa por varias razones, salir a despejarse un rato, presumirla y comprar ropa que tanto ella necesitaba, podía pasársela usando sus camisas o playeras con las bragas andando por el departamento pero si ni siquiera a el le agradaba andar así optó por llevarla de segunda excursión de compras.

La primera la había llevado usando los mismos jeans y el pañuelo después de una parada en un hotel para tomar una ducha, ahí le compró las botas de hebillas, la falda tableada a cuadros roja, las medias separadas de rayas blanquinegras horizontales y los accesorios que portaba, así como otro conjunto y más y más accesorios que se les pegaban a ambos. Él se compró otro par de jeans, unos de cuero, otro cinturón que le gustó de piel con estoperoles, adornos de cadenas colgantes y hebilla de cráneo con dos pistolas a los lados. Lo miraba frío, hasta que Hinata salió del probador con un liguero, un corsé de varilla, encajes y un fuete.

-¿Tu mandaste poner esto con lo mío? –fingía molestia al dirigirse a él. Este se quedó mudo mirándola, a un lado una mujer sorprendida de unos treinta y algo no sabía si dirigirse a ellos por haberse combinado sus prendas con las de ellos o marcharse para evitar que la miraran como una pervertida. Prefirió irse.

-No - caminó Sasuke hasta meterse al probador con ella excitado. –Pero ya que lo traes puesto…- la besó cerrando la cortina del mismo pegándola a la pared que no era espejo.

Tuvo que pagarle a la que atendía el negocio por su silencio para que nos los interrumpieran, el único problema fue, de hecho, que adentro ninguno guardó silencio. Al final solo le dio más dinero por las molestias ocasionadas y los dos salieron por la puerta principal con la mirada de algunos clientes sobre ellos pero que se les resbalaban. Lo que sí era prominente era la innegable atención que atraían tanto por la pose con la que andaban como por sus rostros. La teoría más aceptada por la mayoría era _estrella de rock con una groupie_… no por nada se veía tan pequeña a su lado sin las botas.

No obstante la realidad era otra.

Una tarde noche de las primeras arrojaron el dinero al aire rodando en él entre besos y caricias, efectivo no les faltaba. Droga procuraría Sasuke que tampoco.

Pasaron a una de las tiendas de música del mall, encargados hombres y mujeres no pararon de observarlos cuando Sasuke la llevaba a los audífonos para que escuchara el disco de una de sus bandas favoritas, y para sorpresa del Uchiha Hinata lo conocía. De hecho pasó a la octava canción diciendo que esa era su favorita y que pese a ser suave Sasuke tenía en el iPod. Compraron el disco y algunos otros con las mismas miradas crecientes sobre ambos. Tuvieron que hacer un pacto, si ella no se ponía celosa de que otras chicas lo miraran el tampoco golpearía a nadie que la mirara. A menos que se quisieran pasar con ella…

No es que no deseara a otras mujeres pero por alguna razón tenía que ser la Hyuuga de pequeña estatura, envidiable cuerpo e inocencia perdida la que lo hubiera enloquecido. Entonces lo percibió, pagando los discos el cajero no le quitó la vista de encima a Hinata no por su escultural cuerpo sino por el rostro de muñeca que se cargaba, como una pequeña delicada hada o sílfide que se hubiera metido a la tienda donde trabajaba ya que con esos ojos no podía tratarse de algo humano. Hinata sin embargo leía al reverso de un disco que acababa de marcar el código para cobrarlo las canciones que contenía. Temas oscuros, guitarras poderosas, Sasuke le tomaba más importancia a los instrumentos mientras que ella prefería voz melódica del vocalista en cuanto a música, pero en géneros llegaban a coincidir. Si los grupos de él hablaban de demonios los de ella tenían en las portadas de sus álbumes algún arquetipo oscuro como un corazón en espinas o una muñeca de porcelana rota vestida a la Inglaterra Victoriana. No miraba al encargado, Sasuke por su parte si notó los ojos del empleado que pasaban de la chica a sus asuntos y de la caja a los labios de la joven. Molesto jugó con la maravilla que sus ojos veían tomándola de la cintura para besar su sien. Hinata esbozó una sonrisa ignorante por voluntad propia del chico enfrente besando a Sasuke, una, dos veces. El otro cobró resignado pasando saliva tratando de dejar de verla y les entregó su compra. Sasuke pagó en efectivo y se marcharon sin el cambio. Aquel chico no llegaba siquiera a ser digno de mirarla, eso le causó risa al Uchiha, no por nada aquella alma de físico sensacional había acabado convirtiéndose en su chica.

Compraron y Sasuke llamó la atención de las encargadas de la tienda de ropa donde usó su encanto para darle celos a Hinata, la cual al verlo salió con el primer conjunto para sentarse en las piernas del Uchiha dejándose besar ganándose el odio de las otras mujeres. Él era suyo.

Apurando el asunto Hinata escogió algunas prendas más para irse rápido. Salieron, pasaron por donas y café sentados en una mesa cerca de las escaleras hablando de cosas banales hasta caída la tarde y bajaron al estacionamiento volviendo a casa. Un día fuera como una pareja de novios normal. Hasta que los amantes regresaran a su departamento para beber, hacer el amor y drogarse.

Fin del cuento de hadas...

Escucharon los discos, platicaron y rieron en cama durante un rato antes de volver a preparar la jeringa atándose la circulación de los brazos. Sasuke y Hinata eran delicados por muy adictos que fueran pero eso se les había ido por el drenaje al empezar a compartir la misma jeringa.

Algunas cosas que a Sasuke no siempre le gustaban de Hinata incluía su gusto por algunas _cosas _más finas, como su interés por música que por muchos es llamada para eruditos, solo que si un momento sacaba un comentario con alguna palabra de otros estratos al otro podía estar igual de _malhablada _que él. Y eso lo mantenía interesado viéndola bailar puesta una canción de una banda americana entre rock punk indie con el cabello azúleo alocado usando su playera con apenas ropa interior abajo en pasos de baile golpeados en solitario sobre la felpuda alfombra.

La veía robándole sonrisas, en su departamento tenía a la Hinata leyendo, escuchando música con él, viendo películas juntos, riendo, drogándose y parchando donde caían. La atrajo sujetando su muñeca con la canción acabando, le había puesto repetir. Colocó las rodillas una entre por su entrepierna y la otra rodeando una. Cantaba la canción, no era una que el llegara encantarle la banda pero si le gustaba verla cantar como si la vida aún tuviera significado por esos pequeños detalles antes de volver a besarse volviendo a abrir otra botella de whisky.

.

Entonces una mañana Hinata se paró antes para bañarse cepillándose el cabello con una mirada curiosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- se paró también viéndola vestirse como si fuera a salir. La joven se veía ausente, distraída.

-Quiero perforarme el labio- señalo la comisura derecha del labio inferior subiéndose los jeans. Al Uchiha se le paró el corazón al oírla.

-¿Y donde piensas ir?- La tenía a su lado viviendo en el mismo departamento como un perro en su nuevo hogar, no contaba con que la chica tuviera su temperamento negándose a renunciar a sus alas.

Hinata sonrio por verlo temer, arriba llevaba solo la lenceria de encaje negra que tanto le había procurado el Uchiha.

-No creo conveniente volver con Shino pero te agradecería sí me dijeras sí conoces algún otro sitio- recalcó. Bravo, Shino le había tatuado y perforado el cuerpo desde el inicio, Deidara le mostró el negocio en primer lugar.

Sasuke se levantó. De todas formas Deidara _solo _se tatuaba ahí.

-Puedo hacertelo yo mismo-

-¿Cómo?- Hinata desconfió. Pero haciendo uso de la retórica contandole que un par de veces ayudó a su rubio compañero a perforarse el cuerpo Hinata le dio una última advertencia. -Son los labios que besas, son tú responsabilidad- Y para el término de la mañana Hinata yacía sentada en la cama en flor de loto con Sasuke enfrente haciéndole la perforación. No era un experto pero Deidara le había dado instrucciones precisas en el pasado de como no arruinarlo. La medida, que evitar y casi un rezo al atreverse y lo hizo. Hinata contaba con su nuevo arillo en el labio.

-Lo rojo pasará, te lo aseguro- la beso antes de dejarla.

-SÍ tú lo dices- se recosto sonando medio convincente, aún no satisfecha del todo -¿Que pasará cuando quiera tatuarme algo? ¿También lo sabes hacer?-

Sasuke regreso a la cama instigado. Su personalidad dura era siempre su fuerte.

-¿Que te piensas tatuar?-

.

Para el crepúsculo Hinata fumaba de regreso en casa con los audifonos puestos del iPod del Uchiha con este bebiendo sentado en el sofá. Se había tatuado una S gótica en las venas de la muñeca, Sasuke decía que se haría una H ese mismo día pero como volvieron al departamento ella no le creyó.

Fumaba para no pensar en que haberse tatuado había sido una mala idea. ¿Hinata lo quería más que el a ella? Preguntas taladraban su mente.

-Necesito pedirte algo- movía la pantalla tactil de su móvil activando la función de cámara.

-¿Que?-

El azabache tomó su muñeca y le sacó una foto a su tatuaje, luego tomo otra asegurándose de que saliera su cara la cual tenía una mirada entre renuecia sujeta a animadversion. Vio la foto tomada guardandola y cambio la función a grabar poniendo el teléfono en la mesa para que los enfocara.

-¿Que piensas hacer?- le dirigió una mirada seria, luego acusatoria.

-Tomarte, ahora- declaró encaramandose en el sillón para aproximarse a ella aún renuente y enojada pues se dio color de lo que planeaba hacer.

Aún así Hinata abrió las piernas para recibirlo, tocandose primero por encima, besándose apasionadamente.

La ropa se les fue haciendo innecesaria quitandosela con ansiedad.

-¿Realmente quieres burlarte en su cara?- le susurro al oído para que no saliera en la grabación.

-Mírame

-Ah,... haa!- comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza haciendose de una pierna en el hombro en fatales embestidas.

Hinata trató de contener sus gemidos tratando de callarse en un intento inútil por no servir para sus planes pero se rindió pronto con la intención caída, la energía con la que Sasuke la tomaba era tanta que no pudo contener la voz.

-Ha, Haa, ah!... Mnh... Haa...- salía más que clara su voz corrompida por el placer que nublaba sus ojos.

-Kjh, mnh... mph- gruñia por igual un Sasuke exhaltado empujandose en Hinata. Se lo haría esa vez solo para tenerlo en el móvil como otra prueba de haberle ganado a Shino en tenerla.

-Haa...- se exhalaba.

Hinata estrujaba la tela de la ropa de Sasuke rendida. Subía y bajaba a su bestial ritmo, su cuerpo le pertenecía totalmente, la había invadido para poseerla, para recordarle que era suya, que sabía como hacérselo volviendola loca. Gemia en su oído sujetando su cabello onix con fuerza, prendida de él. Llegó a lastimarla un tanto pero no se lo dijo, gritaba.

Sus cuerpos mezclados se retorcian en éxtasis...

Para cuando Sasuke término y Hinata se recuperaba tardandose más que el Uchiha el ya estaba vistiendose con móvil en mano. Tenía prisa sí quería tatuarse ese mismo día igual que Hinata.

Aunque la Hyuuga quiso decirle algo se limito a hacerse ovillo suspirando.

¿Cuantas veces no Shino le había casi rogado que se quedara con él, besandola, abrazandola mientras ella tenía en las manos su corazón y lo rechazaba?

Innumerables.

Lo quería aún, aún como un amigo, más Sasuke para ella se había vuelto todo. No le dijo nada y cerró los ojos al escucharlo dejar el piso. Acabó resignada y hasta triste.

Dijo que no se acostaria con nadie más salvo con ella, cumplía su palabra, ella también, pero hacerle eso a un amigo que ella había querido lo consideraba llegar muy lejos.

Se paró desnuda poniéndose la ropa interior sin importarle aún escurrir fluidos excepto la de arriba yendo por cocaína para inhalar. La prenda se humedecio.

De rodillas sentada en la mesita de la sala corto tres hileras, prendió la música apagando la luz quedándose con la luminosidad que entraba por las ventanas. Una canción medio movida, melancolica y triste sonó.

_I fatally hit the ground..._

Hinata cantó también.

Reprimio una lágrima por la conducta del Uchiha en contra de alguien a quién ella apreciaba dejando de cantar la estrofa y entonces bajo con el tubo entre los dedos y empezó a dirigir la droga a su cerebro.

¿Cómo, llegó a preguntarse, había llegado a amarlo tanto como para permitirle nombrarla toda suya ante los demás?

No debió haber insistido en tatuarse, pero ya lo había hecho. No había vuelta de hoja.

Inhalo la segunda línea entre notas de una canción de redención.

.

Cuando se estaciono era noche estando a punto de cerrar el negocio, se oía el sonido de una rasuradora encendida cuando entró al establecimiento sonando la campana golpeada por la puerta.

-Estamos por cerrar... Hey- lo recibió el de gafas oscuras al reconocerlo, -Sasuke. ¿Que te trae por aquí?- se paró en frente.

El Uchiha lo miró medio distante.

-Un tatuaje- respondió sin más. Después de todo ellos eran fríos en su relación por mucho que se trataran como viejos camaradas.

-¿A estas horas?- inquirio sin esperar una respuesta. -Tenías que ser tú... Pasa- le indicó yendo a cerrar la puerta, lo atenderia y sería lo último que haría, no podía recibir a nadie más. Su personalidad era más fría que la de su cliente. Apagó el letrero neon de abierto y regresó con él. El Uchiha ya había pasado por la cortina de cuentas, adentro se oía a volumen bajo una canción de un género que no identificó fuera de la preferencia del tatuador pero sí había oído esa canción antes. Cursi, melosa y era rock...

-¿Sasuke?- lo sacó de concentración al haber estado con oído atento a la letra de la canción.

-Lo siento- se giró ido -es que creo... que conozco esa canción- camino.

Shino lo miró raro.

-Lo dudo, ese género no es lo tuyo- lo siguió, la canción la había puesto no porque le fascinara sino porque recordaba específicamente a la chica que representaba. Ella había cantado en su cama esa canción... En la ducha también, haciendo de un cepillo un microfono.

El azabache mientras se alistaba veía que la foto de Hinata seguía en el mismo sitio un poco marcada por huellas digitales, el tatuaje en la chica era tocado por las yemas de los dedos de Shino casi todos los días.

¿Donde podría estar? ¿Con quién? ¿Haciendo?

Y una negrura intensa se poso en los ojos de Sasuke por ir a lo que iba.

-Y bien, ¿que quieres que te tatue?- le preguntó sentado preparandose para su trabajo.

-Una letra H gótica en la muñeca- se giró yéndose a sentar también para que empezara.

-¿Te muestro varios diseños?-

-No, confío en tí- le dijo sacandose el teléfono para mostrarle la foto que le había tomado a Hinata, donde no aparecía su cara. -Algo como esto-.

-S -miró preparando la tinta negra para trazar en su piel. -¿Sobre las venas?- lo miró.

-Sí

-¿Sabes que sí te preguntan yo no te lo tatue?-

-Lo sé -volvió a responder.

-Entonces comienzo, pero no vayas a regresar luego para que lo tache sí tu relación termina mal

-Sí claro... -desvío los ojos irónico, _-Como sí eso fuera a ocurrir...-_

Shino comenzó y pasados extenuantes minutos llevaba la mitad. Sasuke miró la hora, iba bien conforme al tiempo, sentía la aguja entintar su piel pensando en Hinata, su malestar al ver que él no se había tatuado con ella en el mismo lugar, la perforación que le había hecho, su cuerpo palpitante bajo el suyo. No podía soportar la idea de saber que Shino había pasado por ella también.

Al inicio el otro hombre le había preguntado por la chica.

-¿Te gusta como para tanto?

Y él le había respondido.

-No tienes idea...

-Es raro verte enamorado

-Yo no me extrañaria -soltó, -Somos muy parecidos

-¿Fríos?

-No. Decadentes

Por mucho que se creyera seguro detrás de sus gafas oscuras Sasuke supo que vio hacia sus venas las marcas de jeringa.

Shino no dijo más por un tiempo. Cuando acabó se puso de pie.

-Sasuke Uchiha caído por una chica...- meneo la cabeza. El azabache vio su piel, la H se veía bien, le quedaba, lo miró un rato con la Hinata que había bailado el día anterior y la que había perforado ese día en mente. A continuación sacó la cartera para pagar, un billete que pagaba de más el trabajo del tatuador.

-¿Es mí chica sabes?- clamo tomando el móvil de nueva cuenta en las manos buscando la segunda foto que le había sacado. -Y tengo que admitir que fue toda una coincidencia que fuera la misma...- hablo. Shino iba a preguntar de que estaba hablando por el tono que había empleado cuando giró notando la pantalla del teléfono que Sasuke sostenía para que lo viera.

La cara ahí, la chica del tatuaje de S con una perforación en el labio inferior reciente era la misma musa que había sido su inspiración para hacer aquella mariposa de la pared.

Era ella, el mismo vio como una empleada suya le había teñido los mechones de morado y verde en el cabello.

Sus ojos.

Una letra H, tenía que ser...

.

_-¿Sí me englobaras a mi con un tatuaje que sería?- levantaba la cabeza boca abajo en su cama después de haberlo dejado hacerle el amor una segunda vez esa noche con la lámpara prendida y ella surcando con las yemas de los dedos su tatuaje de tigre en el brazo, provocandole querer besarla de nuevo desnuda en su lecho. ¿Por qué nunca se cansaba de su cuerpo? ¿Por lo prohibido que representaba siendo menor de edad?_

_Veía sus ojos, su cara, su cabello._

_Así de cerca y sin embargo tan lejana. Tan prohibida._

_Un amigo con él que se acostaba, no eran nada. Y él rendido bajo sus caderas..._

_-Sería algo __**así **__como una luna, creciente, con botones recién abiertos al rocío de la noche, estrellas brillando y... Una mariposa azul volando..._

_Hinata lo miró curiosa._

_-¿Una mariposa?_

_-Sí, volando... 'Lejos'... -no alcanzó a admitir._

_Recordaba que le había sonreído con ternura._

_-¿Me harías un tatuaje así sí te lo pidiera?_

_-Sí -admitió viéndola iluminada por la luz tenue de la lámpara de noche. Dorada. Inalcanzable, ¿que no hubiera dado por tenerla a ella, a su corazón?_

_¿Como ganarse su amor?_

_-Yo mismo lo diseñaria_

_-Eso sería grandioso. Te pagaré -se había levantado subiendose a su torso con una pierna a cada lado medio cubierta por la sábana -Te pagaré y te pagaré bien, lo que me pidas- lo montó dirigiendo su miembro que volvía a endurecerse con solo tocarlo la pelinegra hacia su entrada. -Solo que con efectivo. Ah...- lo incrusto cerrando los ojos para disfrutarlo. -Sí me acuesto contigo es porque me gusta hacerlo, eres bueno -lo había halagado, -Pero no estoy cambiando favores por sexo-_

_-Ah- sintió a Hinata moverse, tenía la facultad de leerle las emociones arriba de él, fina, especial, ardiente. Intensa... -Hi... Hinata... Ah, no... tienes que... haa...-_

_-Mnh... mnh, no... Sí tengo qué... Debo...- clamo._

_-No sí eres... mi inspiración, para dibujarlo... ¡Ah!- se corrió en ella. Hinata extendió la cabeza hacia atras y lo vio suplicar. -Por favor...- respiraba, sin los lentes puestos unos ojos dulces eran portados por su rostro. Siguieron respirando con Hinata arriba mirándolo._

_-Oh Shino... -había acariciado su cabello, -que caballero- lo beso también._

_-Lo tendría listo el viernes- acompleto, -ven cuando quieras -le había dicho. En el fondo quería engancharla para volver a verla esa misma semana._

_-¿En serio? - se había recargado en su torso._

_-Sí_

_-¿Y volveras a invitarme otro café? -le cuestionó el pretexto de ese día oradandole lo último del cartilago en la oreja que le faltaba para luego invitarla a ir a su departamento, tal y como la primera vez que había ido con limpia mirada y curiosidad por su casa y quizás también por su destreza en la cama._

_Shino no supo cómo contestarle._

_-Sí tú quieres venir..._

_-¿Y podré hacerte esto de nuevo?- acariciaba en círculos su abdomen por un tatuaje extraño de escarabajo verde volviendo a erguirse._

_Shino sonrojo._

_-Sí_

_-Entonces el viernes -lo remontó de nuevo volviendo a moverse. -El viernes..._

_-Ah..._

_-Vuelve a invitarme..._

_-Ah..._

_-Y yo... volveré... a dejar... que me seduscas... haaa... ¿Ok?..._

_-¡Hinata!_

_-Tomaré eso... como un Sí..._

.

-_Hinata_...-, ese nombre era susurrado de nuevo por Shino al reconocerla.

-Fue una sorpresa ver que habías sido tú el que la había tatuado, pero no te equivocaste, te deshace bajo sus caderas, es cierto, ¿adivina quién le enseñó?-

Shino sentía la sangre irsele toda a galope a la cabeza, se sujetó para no caerse, se mareaba, ahí en la mesa estaba su pesado pisapapeles de cráneo bajo unos recibos.

Sasuke y Hinata... Su Hinata...

Su musa,

Y ella se había tatuado la S del nombre de Sasuke en la muñeca, no de Shino, de Sassuke, de lo contrario ella hubiera regresado a su negocio a pedirle que la tatuara. No, era ella, nadie más tenía esos ojos, esa mirada, nariz, labios ni mechones pintados que le había pagado... Era ella, Hinata.

-No sigas mirando esa foto, ¿quieres?

El pisapapeles era platino, de pesado metal. Los pensamientos se arremolinaban dando vuelvas ante sus ojos, las lágrimas de impotencia se le querían salír.

_-¿Tienes tiempo? -le había preguntado a la escolapia que se había perforado los oidos por primera vez en su negocio._

_La clase de niñas que con una cerveza se dejaban acariciar de todo a todo._

_-¿Como para qué?_

_-No se, ¿como para ir a tomar un café... conmigo?_

_Captada la indirecta una sonrisa daba la pauta para continuar y quizás incitarla a algo más profundo que solo tocarse un poco._

_-¿Ahora?- había sonreído entre nerviosismo y emoción. -¿Dónde que este abierto?_

_-En mi piso..._

_Soltó la sugerencia._

-_Oh_...

.

Había visto una y mil veces la próxima vez que se vieran, prepararía café, le pondría las dos cucharadas de azúcar y crema que le gustaban y besaria su mano anhelante hasta que ella le permitiera acercarse dejandole besarla tímido para hacerse de su sabor retirando su ropa.

.

Ahora esa chica estaría montando a Sasuke...

De un momento a otro el pisapapeles estuvo en su mano y luego en el aire hasta estrellarse en un aparador haciendo añicos el vidrio del mismo.

No le había apuntado a Sasuke, este permanecía inmóvil sabiendo lo que había hecho, no por nada había dejado el billete en la mesa desde antes. No esperaba menos de alguien que había sucumbido ante Hinata, ahora ella era suya, no la quería en la mente de ningún otro salvo en la suya, por eso masacro los sentimientos de Shino, aquel que además había tatuado ese pedazo de cielo en Hinata que parecía que cuando ella acabara de romperse se haría de noche, de sus trozos creceria un rosal y aquella mariposa encontraría la libertad.

El alma de la chica misma.

-Vete... -murmuro Shino como automata. -¡Vete! ¡Largo! ¡ Lárgate! ¡Fuera de aquí! -gritó. Sasuke salió con dignidad altivo por la cortina de cuentas, cruzó la sala de espera y dejó el negocio de Shino, su trabajo estaba hecho.

Esté soltó por fin su llanto, se quitó los lentes y arrancó la foto y el diseño de la pared furioso.

No eran más que amigos que se acostaban a veces...

Solo que él cometió el error de enamorarse de ella, aún y cuando Hinata misma se lo había advertido la primera vez que la beso en su casa.

_-¿Esto no nos vuelve nada no es cierto?_

_-Sí -le había asegurado dispuesto a mentirle para llevarla a la cama, no sabía que después de probar su cuerpo, el de una adicta, tan hermosa y tan profana, lo volvería a él adicto a ella._

_-Sí estamos de acuerdo entonces sigue -besaba su cuello, -Después de todo yo no sería buena para estar contigo..._

_._

Cuanta razón había tenido.

¿Por qué no la escuchó?

¿Por qué no lo dejo todo como una sola noche?

¿Por qué demonios tuvo el descaro de volver a su negocio para que la siguiera perforando hasta acabar con su cordura?

.

.

Para cuando Sasuke llegó el departamento estaba a oscuras, no se oía nada, era un silencio sepulcral.

Miró la bolsa de cocaína en la mesa, su novia había inhalado.

Se dirigió a la habitación y la encontró acostada, desnuda, recién bañada y despierta.

Creyó que dormía hasta que su voz sonó.

-¿Obtuviste lo que querías hacerle? -le preguntó.

-Sí, lo obtuve - respondió.

Pasado un momento de silencio e inmovilidad volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué lastimarlo así? -inquirio de lado con la cabeza en la almohada.

-¿_Por qué? ¿_Acaso te importaba tanto?- gruño.

Hinata se sentó despacio negando con la cabeza.

-Creí que era tu amigo...-

-Yo no tengo amigos -le recordó.

Sasori se había alejado después de la muerte de Deidara, ¿cómo podían seguir viéndose después de lo que pasó? Sasuke le había quitado a su compañero, su hermano, su amigo de la infancia, su aprendiz, casi su amante... ¿Cómo podían seguir viéndose?

-Solo me quedas tú -le mostró el tatuaje de H recién hecho, por Shino.

Hinata se quedó estática en la cama.

-¿Y ahora soy solo tuya? -volvió a hacer otra pregunta.

-Sí. Sí quieres serlo-

Hinata miró hacia la ventana, todas esas tazas de café, esas pláticas juntos, esas noches en su piso, perforaciones, servicios y atenciones, desde una arracada hasta prostitución... y no, no se comparaba con Sasuke, no con su abdomen, la marca de su disparo, su historial criminal, su deseo de muerte, sus adicciones, y la confianza que tuvo al decirle lo que había hecho y como repercutio aquello tirándose al vicio. No.

Nadie era como Sasuke.

-Quitate la ropa -pidió un segundo después. -Ya has ganado, quitatela toda, quédate igual de vulnerable que yo... Quiero verte- clamo.

Sasuke la miró intenso enterrados en sombras cuyas pocas luces eran las que los mostraba vivos.

Se empezó a desvestir. Se quitó chaqueta, playera, pantalones, calcetines y ropa interior quedándose de pie en el entrada.

Hinata lo recorrió con los ojos tramo a tramo un instante y luego volvió a hablar.

-Ven, acuestate-indicó. El azabache lo hizo y se quedó boca arriba mirandola verlo con tanta atención. La joven tocó su tatuaje de H diciendo -¿Entonces también eres mío ahora?, ¿solo mío?-.

-¿Lo soy?

La joven respiro tendido, Sasuke trató de tocarla pero Hinata le alcanzó la mano y la puso en uno de sus pechos, luego en su cara, sintiendo con cariño su contacto antes de subir a el y besar su torso justo a la altura del corazón.

Hinata lo montó, lo miró a los ojos.

-Sí soy tuya entonces reclama la victoria -lo tomó con ambas manos entre los dedos y lo llevó a la base de su espina. Ubicado colocó las manos sobre el abdomen del pelinegro y descendió con todo incrustandose en él.

-Aah...- se había encogido de hombros por la sensación arrancandole un gemido al Uchiha.

¿Cuantas veces no había montado a demás hombres imaginando que seguía en ese desván apestando a mariguana con Sasuke debajo?

-Estamos juntos Sasuke, somos pareja -comenzó a moverse en un baile rítmico donde sus sexos encontrados se derretian al contacto de fogosa fricción entre ellos. Sus ojos se humedecieron. -No... desconfies... de mi... hay un solo hombre... al que quiero... hacerle esto... ahora, y ese... eres tú...

-Hinata...

-Te amo Sasuke... Ah... Y eso no va... a cambiar...

-Te amo... ah...

-Lo sé... mnh... solo... tienes que amarme... así como yo... te amo...

-Ah... haaa...- alargaba las sílabas que de su boca la peliazul le arrancaba.

-Ahora dime... ¿como quieres que te lo haga?...

Sasuke llevó su mano hasta el rostro de Hinata, la acaricio.

-Sigue así... Ah...

-¿Así? -volvió a tomar impulso asentandose con una misteriosa energía erótica.

-¡Ah!... así... sí... así... ah... Hinata... -suspiró -¿Que hice para... encontrarte en mi camino?... aaah...

-No... lo se... mnh... mmm... ah... También me pregunto yo... haa... como fue... que nos hayamos...

.

Hinata siguió montandolo deshaciendolo bajo sus caderas hasta exprimirlo un par de veces más esa noche, cayó rendida en su pecho.

Después de todo ella se había vuelto suya y fusionados sus cuerpos ella lo sentía más que nunca suyo como ninguna otra lo llegó a tener.

.

Sasuke había hayado a la primera mujer de toda su vida a la que le podía ceder el lugar de arriba sí se movía como ella lo hacia.

Hacer el amor, ¿quién lo creía posible para ellos entregandose todos al fuego cual carbón?

Y era aún mejor cuando los dos, hirviendo como lo hacían, se amaban con tanta pasión...

.

* * *

><p>No puedo dejar de escribir lemon en cada continuación...<p>

¿Están de acuerdo con eso?

.


	8. Celos

Estoy deprimida, reprobé un examen por lo más estúpido del mundo, me da coraje. Y la verdad estos últimos meses he estado tan ocupada que ni tengo tiempo para dormir. Así que aprovecho este breve lapso para publicar. Me voy, tengo trabajo.

Por cierto que no quería hacer Candy esta historia, y 911 es el numero de emergencia en Japón.

* * *

><p>Pasados dos días de lo de Shino volvieron a ordenar comida china y aún no llegaba cuando Sasuke ya volvía a desvestir a su novia besándola excitado. En las bocinas del estéreo conectada una USB de pura música fuerte retumbaban las paredes estando sobre la mesa los restos de la hierba que habían fumado. Afuera el día lluvioso había ennegrecido prematuramente el cielo por el clima y el timbre sonó yendo el azabache a atenderlo buscándose el dinero para pagar con Hinata poniéndose la camisa formal que él ese día se había procurado yendo a ver a su tan afamado conocido misterioso aún para Hinata. La peliazul esperaba que fuera el repartidor de la vez anterior, aquel al que había dejado boquiabierto cuando abrió con bragas y apenas playera encima. Su cara de travesura ya podía dibujarse. Se fue acercando para su gran aparición, la chica sexy de la última vez era novia de un semental... Golpe mortal, nunca hubo oportunidad...<p>

Abrió Sasuke la puerta esperando tener en sus manos las cajas de arroz y platillos pronto pero se quedó extrañado por más de una razón, -una de las cuales era su novia adentro a quién acababa de besar hacia un rato, por la persona que había tocado.

-Hola Sasuke... –la voz inoportuna de pena por irrumpir en su casa sin avisar se dejó oír del recién llegado mientras se rascaba la cabeza en el umbral.

Las cosas se complicarían a partir de ese momento…

-¿Sasuke? -Hinata con la parte de abajo del conjunto de lencería y la camisa abierta de su novio apareció atrás, a unos metros, asomándose; sonando quizás anhelante. Era su broma con el chico repartidor, pero al ver a su novio moverse para voltear a verla y al otro en la puerta echar un vistazo también al descubrir al Uchiha ocupado, Hinata pudo reconocer a su primer novio ahí parado con una mochila en la espalda correa en mano.

Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Hinata?...

La expresión de sorpresa no se dejó esperar. El shock, imponente.

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

º

. o* :o: )º( :o: LaYinG UndeRGRoUnd :o: )º( :o: *o .

º

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

-¿Que estas...?- se apresuró a preguntar con la ojiperla cerrando la camisa pegándosela al cuerpo en un vano intento por no ser vista. -Es decir, tú, Sasuke... - era más que obvio, Hinata así, Sasuke con el cinturón colgando. Simplemente llegó en medio de un muy mal momento.

Las miradas entre los exnovios entre sorpresa, impacto y rencor llegaron a hacerse palpables.

El pelinegro vio lo que esa situación representaba sintiendo el ambiente incómodo. Ahí estaban el primero que la había tomado, el segundo y actual pareja, y la chica. Mal cuento...

-¿Con Sasuke? ¿Estás saliendo con Sasuke?- le apuntaba con el dedo al Uchiha llegando a fastidiarlo por su incredulidad. -No juegues, -volteó a tomársela contra él. -Hinata no va a caer en tus juegos es demasiado lista para eso...-

El comentario lo terminó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -se barrio la cara molesto, Hinata caminó hasta él abrazándolo, gesto que Sasuke aceptó acariciando su hombro con proteccionismo.

-Vengo a...- veía a Hinata sonreír de buena gana mirándolo funestamente y luego volviendo a ver al que la abrazaba. Se veían íntimos, confidentes, la clase de comportamiento erótico que solo se tiene con quién se ha compartido mucho o se desea acostar.

-¿Vienes a...? Estoy algo ocupado por sí no te has dado cuenta. Que sea rápido -apuraba el azabache.

Hinata estaba maquillada con mucha sombra negra y labios rojos, su sonrisa era de diversión y sus ojos seductores...

-Es que es delicado... Personal -carraspeo. La aludida comprendió la indirecta soltando a su novio, podía percibirse también que su ex notaba su radical cambio más que bien, y había acabado deslumbrado.

-Como fastidias... Hinata- se volvió a su novia. La tomo del rostro con una mano. -¿Podrías dejarnos un momento?

Ella lo besó.

-Que sea rápido, o si no voy a empezar sin ti... - amenazó con la mirada entrecerrada. Había soltado la playera que abierta dejaba a la vista desde el ángulo correcto medio pecho izquierdo y el valle de sus senos. -Naruto- saludó entre despidiéndose por volver a verlo, había notado que su vista no estaba enfocando precisamente su cara sonando en su voz su molestia. Caminó contoneándose como felino hasta la habitación seguida por los ojos del rubio.

-¿Que se te ofrece? -volvió a captar la atención de Naruto un semidesnudo Uchiha entre celoso y entretenido por verlo avasallado por la vista de Hinata como sabía nunca antes la había visto.

-Ah... Yo...-carraspeó una segunda vez concentrándose, cerrando la boca. -Necesito un favor, grande- comentó.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-Me largué de casa, es cosa de que papá regrese y ya no tendré problemas con su nueva esposa pero Sasuke, no tengo donde quedarme...- suplico.

-Mi departamento no es hotel, ve a rentar- le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara pero Naruto insistió luchando por no ser rechazado.

-¡Por favor, Sasuke No puedo pedírselo a nadie más, eres lo último que tengo...

El azabache bufo.

-Ya dije que no- bramo, luego se dejó decir convencido-: Esa decisión no la tomaría solo yo

-¿Qué?- ladeo la cabeza el rubio.

Por un segundo una sádica idea llenó su pensamiento, una de cruel venganza y muestra de poderío.

-Hinata, es mi chica ahora Naruto, no creo que ella vaya a estar muy alegre de tenerte cerca -dejó entrever. Naruto estuvo incrédulo, la había tenido de novia antes, la recordaba como una chica tranquila interesada por la vida de fiesta y tierna, sobre todo tierna. Una chica que realmente no mataba una mosca, que incluso era virgen cuando se acostaron juntos por primera vez, en un motel lo recordaba. En definitiva le estaba siendo complicado asimilarlos como pareja.

-Tú... Y Hinata...- hacía gestos con un dedo. Lo último que había sabido de ella cuando lo terminó en una fiesta que dio después de negarse a hacerle caso a acostarse con un amigo suyo al que le gustaba su novia y le debía dinero, fue haber escuchado que había huido de casa, lo cual no creyó porque sabía era demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo. Una chica de colegio privado. Y ahora veía los rumores no eran del todo mentiras -¿Hinata?...

-¿Sí?- se escurrió por el pasillo la mencionada con las uñas pintadas de negro sobresalientes al tener la mano en la boca y la otra abrazando su cuerpo. -¿Algún problema?-

De tanto tardar por quién aguardaba se había colado de nuevo cercana a la entrada, esperaba por Sasuke en el interior del departamento, haber visto a su exnovio en la puerta no había sido algo para lo que hubiera estado preparada pero lo tomó bien, como lo que era, un amigo de Sasuke que había ido a buscarlo y no era el repartidor, no era para tanto.

Naruto en cambio no supo que decir, Hinata brillaba como una estrella, algo irónico para tratarse de una chica que andaba de tonos oscuridad por cuerpo y el alma. ¿De haber sabido que podía lucir de esa manera el que tanto no le hubiera hecho?

Sasuke, decidido, aprovechó la incredulidad y shock de Naruto con la joven ahí. Era una oportunidad que pedía a gritos ser aprovechada.

-¿Que dices Hinata? ¿Dejamos que Naruto se quede o se vaya a buscar a otro lado donde dormir?- la pregunta era retórica, solo que había sospechado desde un inicio su respuesta.

La peliazul subió los hombros sin interés.

-No me importa, haz lo que quieras, pero que sea rápido

Sasuke aguzo los ojos, soltó la puerta, era un juego flamable al tener un encendedor encerrado con barriles abiertos de gasolina. La situación era intrínseca, _follar _con una razón para partirla por su rencor contra Naruto o _follarla _igual por su desinterés. Su respuesta fue neutra más conseguía el mismo resultado.

-Pasa -le dijo a Naruto que se alivio de tener donde quedarse, el problema sería convivir con el hecho de que quién había sido su novia era ahora pareja del dueño del piso.

Sabía cómo era el Uchiha, no podía creérselo y menos de Hinata sabiendo de antemano la personalidad de ambos. La prueba, sí se le podía llamar así a lo que quería ver, pronto le sería dada. No era un juego, una broma o un polvo, ellos eran amantes.

-Paga la comida cuando llegue- le dejó un billete sin mencionar el cambio. -Y no nos molestes- caminó hacia Hinata la cual se le lanzó cargándola este para besarla rodeándose de sus piernas. Los sonidos que ella hacia Naruto nunca los había escuchados cuando se habían besado y los llegó hasta juzgar de premeditados, solo que el ver con mayor detenimiento que Sasuke la acariciaba incitado también lo dejó asolado -Por cierto Naruto, no te estábamos mintiendo- lo miró por última vez sonriendo felizmente con la peliazul abrazada -Hinata y yo somos pareja- la beso absorto en disfrutarla más con aquel intruso en la sala.

Naruto trago saliva.

-Ya déjalo en paz- le recrimino la chica más molesta por tardarse en tomarla que por tratarse de su exnovio con el que hablaba. Sasuke sonrió. -Te veremos en un rato...- el movimiento del azabache en su entrepierna la hizo reformular, -Vamos a tardar pero no toques mi pasta- Hinata volvió besarlo revolviendo su cabello y el Uchiha la llevó hasta el cuarto.

Detrás de la puerta Naruto los escuchó reír moviéndose, pero adentro era otro asunto en realidad...

-¿Lo quieres cerca o qué?- la tiró en la cama con brusco movimientoy ventaja quitándole lo último de ropa íntima.

-Yo no, el vino buscándote a ti- murmuraban, Hinata se había quedado con la camisa solo en los brazos.

-¿Te excita que viva aquí también? -se sacó el miembro penetrándola.

-¡Ah!- gritó.

-¿Es eso?

-¡Ah! ¡Aah!- se empujaba en su cuerpo con brusquedad -Me estas lastimando...

-¿Y eso qué? mph...- volvió a embestirla, -Es lo que te gusta, ¿o no?

-No es eso... ¡ah!- gruño. -Son tus razones... mhn... ¡haa!...-Hinata quiso alcanzar su cabeza pero Sasuke la tomó de las muñecas.

-¿Mis razones?, ¿eh?... ¿qué hay con ellas?

Hinata lo miró con una cara de infinita tristeza.

-Me duele que no me creas...- susurro solo esa frase bajo -ah... no tan duro... Sas...

El azabache la vio sincera y bajo el ritmo. Sus gemidos eran reales pero su petición falsa.

-Él fue el primero...- mostró su enfado.

-Y el peor...- giró los ojos atrapada en un suspiro, -Sasuke, ¿qué significa este tatuaje entonces?

El Uchiha la soltó dejando que tocara su mejilla reteniéndola. Hinata sonrió comprensiva.

-Te amo, por sobre muchas cosas aah...- gimió -Pero por favor...- salió sarcástica, -Entre tú y el no hay punto de comparación...

Sasuke se rio colocando las manos en sus piernas para levantarlas.

-Dijiste que te estaba lastimando...- burlo.

-No me hagas caso, sabes que me encanta. Por mi sigue...- le confió, -¡Ah! Sí,... ¡Así! ¡haaaa! ¡Sasuke!... ¡Haaa!

El pelinegro la siguió embistiendo con la satisfacción de sentirla correrse y reaccionar normal, le gustaba oír su nombre y el también gimió. Lo hicieron con más fuerza aún y descansaron juntos sudando.

Además del aroma a sexo que los impregnaba Sasuke olía a colonia y Hinata al shampoo que usaba, ambos inundados en cannabis y aliento de alcohol, vivir en su departamento los había acercado, la Hyuuga había pasado al cuidado del azabache y este sostenía la vida de ambos pero tenían sus cosas separadas. Hinata veía mal vivir con él sin hacer nada más Sasuke le sacó esas ideas de la cabeza, era su chica después de todo y el no había, digamos, trabajado realmente por el dinero, se había esparcido consiguiéndolo con sus compañeros de atraco.

Mientras ellos pudieran seguir juntos así como lo estaban en ese momento por él que siguieran vivos, la sobredosis final aún se veía lejana.

-No me gusta tenerlo aquí- declaró con Hinata fumando recostada en toda su extensión a un lado. Veía el techo, había gozado su cuerpo, no quería al ex novio de su chica cerca.

-Córrelo...- respondió la ojiperla sacando el humo por sus labios.

-Como si fuera a irse tan fácil

-Mátalo- sugirió. Sasuke arqueo una ceja al escucharla.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- Hinata le desvió la vista. El sonrió. -Descuida, no durará...- se sentó en la cama prendiéndose un cigarro también.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- le preguntó.

-Por qué el también te desea...

Hinata bajó el entrecejo.

-Ese imbécil...-

Sasuke pensó en lo que tenía que hacer esa semana, había matado una vez más sin habérselo dicho a Hinata, llegó al callejón de donde se la había llevado la vez de la moto, y le había volado los sesos a Suigetsu tomándolo desprevenido.

Se llevó la droga, una mochila de buen tamaño con la que había vuelto al departamento para interrumpir a Hinata en la ducha y hacérselo de nuevo. Ahora debía entregarle aquella droga al hombre con él que había estado viéndose, su amigo, aquel que le suministraba todo narcótico y al cual le había hecho algunos trabajos por los viejos tiempos, así mantenía constante el flujo de droga.

La mochila con el encargo que valía más de lo que Hinata o Naruto pudieran calcular seguía en la sala, no la quería cerca del rubio.

-Vamos- se aproximo a la puerta y salió. Hinata ni tuvo tiempo de bañarse, decidió seguir con el descaro abotonándose la camisa del Uchiha. Salió después de él.

Naruto había prendido la televisión subiendo el volumen muy fuerte como para quedarse sordo, su razón había sido no querer escucharlos teniendo sexo pero cuando los vio regresar ya siendo noche se trastorno.

-Apaga eso- le ordenó Sasuke molesto con Hinata acercándose hacia la comida. El otro solo bajo el volumen. La maquillada joven se sentó en la alfombra buscando el arroz descubriendo la comida caliente, humeante así como las cajas contenedoras.

-¿Las metiste al horno?- le preguntó al rubio abriendo la de su tan preciada pasta.

-Sí, acabó de- le sonrió inseguro, no sabía con que tono tratarla, informal de amigos o informal de 'te respeto, no quiero que Sasuke me desgracie la cara'. Sin embargo miro la lejanía pensando en algunos momentos que compartió con ella, unos que pese a que había querido solo llevársela a la cama había disfrutado. -Te sigue gustando la pasta...- comentó.

Hinata lo miró casi susceptible de nuevo, con los palitos en la boca suspiró cerrando los ojos con una extraña sonrisa que Sasuke odio. ¿Qué demonios tenía que estar suspirando con Naruto ahí?

Rodeo la sala sentándose al lado de Hinata después de su viaje a la cocina por una cerveza, las tenía contadas, Naruto había tomado una cuya botella vacía estaba sobre la mesa, había tenido prisa por emborracharse con la pareja gimiendo y gritando tirando cosas en el escándalo del otro lado de la pared, le fue difícil mantenerse tranquilo con aquellos sonidos acosándole. Afortunadamente tuvo la sensatez de solo tomar una en casa ajena.

-Naruto- comió Sasuke el bocado que Hinata le ofreció en la boca después de besarla, -No toques mi cerveza ¿quieres?

-Oh, lo siento tío, no fue mi intención- se disculpo.

-Cómprate las tuyas Naruto, ya es demasiado que estés aquí- apoyo Hinata del lado de su novio, estaba más que claro que el Uzumaki ahí no era bien recibido. Importunaba la vida de una pareja.

Notó a su debido tiempo de informal observación el tatuaje del pelinegro en su muñeca, una H gótica bien trabajada y podría figurarse era reciente. A Hinata la vio totalmente distinta, maquillada sin que se le hubiera corrido de los ojos, contra agua quizás, todos los oídos perforados, el labio de un lado, las mechas del pelo y cuando llevaba los palitos con su bocado a la boca la manga de la camisa de Sasuke dejaba al descubierto un tatuaje, de S, por Sasuke obviamente sí también estaba rojiza su piel. Se habían tatuado la inicial del otro.

Estaba acabado, eran novios, amantes salvajes y alocados, era su el acabose, nunca en su vida se sintió más estúpido que en ese lapso por haber terminado con una mujer. La Hyuuga era su grillete y el Uchiha el que se la había ganado. Podía jactarse de habérsela cogidoprimero, cuando era virgen, pero como la veía ahora, cambiada y preciosa un letrero imaginario de tarado en marquesina luminosa se había posicionado arriba de su cabeza, su corona a su estupidez.

Trató de seguir comiendo viendo la televisión sin prestarle atención a los otros.

Sasuke acaricio a Hinata de un costado y ella se revolvió dándole un codazo sonriendo.

-Basta...- reía, no estaban solos ahí, pero se acercó para besarlo muy intensos los dos.

Naruto se hizo de la vista gorda concentrándose en la comida, tomó el postre.

-¡No! Esa es mi galleta de la fortuna- se alejó de Sasuke para arrebatársela a Naruto, su novio la partió a la mitad por ella tirando los trozos a la mesa, solo importaba el papelito.

Hinata lo leyó, se lo mostró al azabache y los dos sonrieron de oreja a oreja besándose leve pero sonoro sin meter a Naruto en su comunicación.

-Creo que esa galleta tiene razón- siguió besándola logrando hacerla cada vez más atrás hasta derribarla en el suelo.

-Hey... Aguarda...- reía Hinata más no llegando realmente a detenerle. No estaban solos, NO ESTABAN SOLOS, eso era lo que Sasuke no quería acabar de comprender o quizás era tan simple como el hecho de que no le importaba.

Rodeado de sus piernas el Uzumaki pudo ver la razón de porque Hinata se había cerrado la camisa, la prenda de lencería negra de encaje ya no la llevaba puesta.

Creyó que solo estaban jugando sonando así de acalorados pero fue testigo de cómo Sasuke se dirigió hacia su cierre empezando a bajarlo. La cara se le puso de mil colores.

Recargado en Hinata volteó a ver a Naruto medio fastidiado en su cara de ansiedad.

-¿Te importa?- inquirió con Hinata viendo al ojiazul también antes de atrapar al Uchiha arriba de ella con sus brazos queriendo que volviera a besarla.

-Ah... yo...- creyó que dormiría en el sofá de la sala pero ahora ellos estaban a punto de volver a copular ahí mismo. Sasuke se veía desesperado, detectaba que hacía a un lado su ropa interior y por un gesto de su brazo supo que tenía su miembro en la mano y dirigía la punta hacia la entrada de Hinata cuando está sacó un alarido. Estaban más que dispuestos a hacerlo. Sasuke lubricaba su erección con su chica lo suficientemente húmeda como para recibirle.

-¿Que quieres mirar?- lo reto retomando a su chica en el suelo antes de verlo empujarse dentro de Hinata con ella gimiendo sonora retorciéndose por el caudal de sensaciones al que era sometida.

-¡Ah!... Sasuke...- salió su voz bañada de placer.

Naruto se puso de pie apurándose a trompicones a dejar la habitación. ¿A dónde? Se preguntó un segundo después con Sasuke a un metro penetrando a la Hyuuga.

-Ah... mph...

-Mmm... haa... haaaa

Se abalanzó a la primera puerta que vio, era el baño. Ahí se sintió seguro corriendo la llave pero la tranquilidad se le esfumo en un santiamén, las voces de ambos seguían escuchándose allá afuera.

Se dejó caer al piso frustrado, los gemidos no dejaban de acosarlo, Sasuke pronunciaba el nombre de Hinata entre gruñidos con ella aullando como gata en celo. Una tortura no antes conocida por él. Se rindió, allí adentro no había nada con qué entretenerse salvo aquello que le estaba ocurriendo en su pantalón empezando a dolerle no atenderlo. Fue a sentarse al retrete y maldijo, ¿a dónde había ido a caer? Quería largarse pero no contaba con el suficiente dinero. Maldita sea, se la había cogido ahí, en el piso, en sus narices. Como sí no hubieran tenido suficiente encerrados en el cuarto.

Maldijo a Sasuke por haberlo hecho frente a él y a sí mismo por haber dejado a Hinata. ¿Por qué había roto con ella? Era bonita y exuberante, ¿cómo es que se había vuelto así? Era increíble.

Recordó que Sasuke le tiraba a las drogas, se estremeció, ¿había inducido a Hinata a ello también?

-¡Sasuke! - la escuchó gemir en la sala. Se suponía que ahí iba a dormir.

No lo soporto más y se bajo los pantalones, sí tardaba más podrían terminar rápido y lo cacharían haciéndolo, rogo que fueran a tardarse, él quería acabar con aquello ya, pronto.

Tomó su miembro con la mano y empezó a darse justicia con su propia mano.

Gimió leve pensando en Hinata, suspirando, en como la había conocido, como se habían besado y en como la había tomado la primera vez...

-Aaah... -exhalo cuidando no hacer ruido autocomplaciendose. Siguió haciéndolo escuchando la voz de Hinata y se vino extasiado. Luego cayó en la realidad, tomó papel limpiándose y lo tiro al agua del toilette, bajo la cadena y se lavó las manos abriendo la ventana para tomar aire, afuera no habían terminado.

Minutos después Sasuke tocó la puerta, Naruto abrió.

-Ya puedes salir pervertido, no te puedes quedar dentro para siempre- soltó haciéndose pasó al interior.

El rubio se quejo del nombre dado para él si quienes se dedicaban a la perversión eran otros. Iba a salir pero vio en el último momento a una Hinata desnuda aún empapada de la semilla de Sasuke por las piernas dirigirse campante hacia la habitación.

Pudo ver también que se había tatuado la espalda, por un hombro, no alcanzó a ver bien en parte por su cabello más le pareció ver una luna creciente.

Luego escuchó a Sasuke aspirar adentro.

-Naruto- lo llamó, el nombrado giro a verlo temeroso al un escalofrió recorrer su espalda por el tono empleado por Sasuke. Creyó que lo había visto mirar a su novia.

-Escúchame bien imbécil- le hablo claro, -Nada más te atreves a acercarte a Hinata y te mato, ¿entiendes?- Naruto sintió que se le iba el color. -Sí es así asiente- Naruto asintió, -Bien. Más te vale- lo amenazó, -Recuerda que está es mi casa, no salgas con idioteces- le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que se había corrido en el baño, no lo iba a dejar pasar.

El rubio se dirigió al sofá y pudo oler el aroma a sudor y placer en el aire. Pasó saliva mordiéndose un labio, ¿cómo pensaba que podía dormir ahí? Apuesto que Sasuke lo había hecho a propósito. Cuando entró en el departamento supo identificarlo, olía a marihuana, alcohol y sexo, no se había equivocado, los dos tenían acción donde quiera que caían.

Se sentó viendo el desastre, la mesa movida, la comida derramada, incluso en el piso detectó la camisa de Sasuke que Hinata había estado usando, estaba hecha bolas y por lo que pudo ver embarrada de sospechosos líquidos.

Vio el papelito de la galleta de la fortuna de la ojiperla:

_Disfruta de los placeres de la vida_

Naruto resoplo, que difícil iba a resultarle vivir en ese sitio.

.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó por la tarde roncando en el sillón, Hinata había descubierto que roncaba cuando habían pasado aquella noche en el motel, la había emborrachado pero había seguido lo suficientemente lucida como para haberse aventado a hacerlo con él. No fue lo que ella esperaba, solo molestias, placer un rato y luego se durmió, valiente amante...

Aún con ese recuerdo de haber pasado un mal rato le lanzó un vaso de agua encima.

-¡Waa! -había rodado del sofá hasta caerse.

-Deja de roncar Uzumaki, es molesto- para cuando el rubio se despertó bien pudo notar que Hinata estaba en frente con cara de pocos amigos aparentemente desnuda pues su cabello cubría sus pechos pero dejaba al descubierto en pedazos sus pezones.

-¿Que... Qué hora es?- cambió su pregunta tratando de desviarle la vista, ¿estaba Sasuke en el departamento?

-No lo sé- le respondió caminando descalza a la cocina, -Tarde, creo- abrió la puerta del refri y sacó una cerveza que destapo con el sacacorchos del desayunador.

-¿Acabas de despertarte?- el aroma a shampoo de su cabello aún medio húmedo dejaba un halo delicioso a fresas.

-Si ¿por qué?- se empino un trago.

-¿Y vas a beber tan temprano?- señaló con su frase la birra.

-Sí, no veo el inconveniente, tengo sed- le dijo. Este se puso de pie bufando.

-Aún queda comida de ayer

-¿Y?

Naruto lucio exasperado.

-Deja que te caliente algo- Hinata se rio al escucharle.

-Tal parece no eres un inútil después de todo

Se sentó en el sillón con su cerveza prendiendo la tele con el mando, puso un documental y subió el volumen, en la sabana un grupo de leonas acababan de matar un impala y una lo asfixiaba matándolo para que todos pudieran comer.

Naruto se acercó un minuto después con él plato. Vio a Hinata comer, no llevaba la parte baja de lencería de la otra vez pero sus bragas seguían siendo negras. Había adelgazado, visualizaba sus costillas pero conservaba sus curvas de muerte, solo que aún sin maquillaje su mirada era fría y dura, ruda.

Hizo el comentario solo por inercia.

-Te siguen gustando los documentales...

Hinata masticaba.

-Es lo único que hay en la televisión que no sea basura- comentó, esa respuesta Naruto ya la había oído de ella antes aunque sin tanta dureza.

-¿Sasuke ve mucha tv?- se recargo en el sofá, era una gran tele de plasma, plana, costosa.

-No, ve alguno que otro programa o noticias pero no le interesa, él escucha más música- se llevó otro bocado a la boca, mastico y pasó con un trago de alcohol. Naruto la veía fascinado, rebelde, fuera de lo común, desinhibida, era cualquier fantasía de todo hombre.

-Metal y todo eso...- trono la boca Naruto, sus gustos musicales iban ubicados más a lo electrónico.

-Metal, rock, punk, tú pobre cerebro no lo entendería- Naruto se sintió humillado, no era por la música lo que le criticaba, era por su poca inteligencia que lo insultaba en realidad y con justa razón que él no paraba de comprobar a cada muestra de su soberana ignorancia.

Hinata terminó de comer y le regaló la media cerveza que dejó, 'Para que no tomes una de las de Sasuke' le había dicho. Se la acabó en dos tragos, al verla levantarse notó dos cosas, una, las marcas en su antebrazo de jeringas, y dos, el tatuaje de su espalda era una mariposa en el cielo con una gran luna y un rosal.

-¿Sasuke te volvió adicta?- la alcanzó en la cocina rodeando el desayunador.

-Claro que no- respondió molesta, se dio color de que el rubio había visto las marcas de jeringa en sus brazos en lugar de las moraduras que Sasuke le estampo en la piel succionando. -Drogándome fue como lo volví a encontrar, eso es todo- dejó los trastes en el fregadero -Oh, cierto, lo hicimos en tú casa una vez...- admitió.

Naruto estuvo entre molesto y sorprendido, solo dos veces estuvieron los dos al mismo tiempo en su casa, una cuando lo invitó a la fiesta y ni tiempo le dio de presentarle a Hinata, y dos, en la fiesta.

No quiso ni imaginarse que hubiera sido en la primera, Hinata entonces...

-¿Por qué te drogas? ¿Cuál es tú razón?- la cuestionó, por todo lo que la conocía la creía incapaz de eso por mucho que hubiera cambiado. Sasuke era adicto, sí ella era su novia...

-¿Hay una razón para emborracharte Naruto? No fastidies- lo ignoro queriendo salir de la cocina pero el ojiazul se lo impidió arrinconándola en la puerta del frigorífico.

-¿Que te pasó entonces? Tú no eres así...-

-Naruto, aléjate...-

Pasó luego que al voltear los dos el Uchiha dueño del departamento había llegado apareciéndose en la cocina viéndolos a los dos _muy_ juntos.

No se veía sorprendido, pero su mirar era tan negro que Naruto sintió que de verdad cumpliría su promesa de matarlo. Los rumores hablaban también de que Sasuke Uchiha poseía un arma.

-Sigan, sigan, como sí no estuviera aquí. ¿Qué harías Naruto? ¿Te le pensabas lanzar?- se mofo recargando la barbilla en la mano. -¿Y que hay de ti?- se dirigió a su novia. -¿Le hubieras dicho lo que hiciste?-

Hinata enfureció.

-Ni siquiera bromees con eso -empujo a Naruto para caminar hacia él. -No estabas cuando desperté, no me desatiendas -le desabrocho el botón del pantalón pasándolo de largo.

-Tuve que ver a Sasori -mencionó como justificación. Naruto había pasado a segundo plano. -Mañana vamos a cenar con él.

La peliazulada se mostró sorprendida.

-Vaya, ya era hora- se subió al sofá apoyada en las rodillas. -Pero eso no te exime Uchiha- llevó las manos a la cintura.

-Oh vamos Hinata- se acercó al mobiliario de la sala -¿Qué diablos es eso de que te desatiendo?-

Naruto no se esperó, de nuevo, ver algo para lo que no estaba mentalmente preparado. En un segundo Sasuke había empujado a su novia en frente obligándola a poner las manos en el asiento bajándole las bragas y en un instante ya estaba penetrándola.

-Aaah- no se dejó esperar el gemido.

-Sí vas a sacar tus comentarios mejor te conviene no desmayar... Mph...-

Naruto salió pitando, el baño, pensó, luego corrió directo a la salida recordando la amenaza del azabache.

Dejó el departamento y cerró, se recargo en la puerta. Lamentablemente el ruido seguía aunque apagado con la cabeza pegada enla entrada. Soltó un quejido de casi dolor corriendo al último piso del edificio, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie encerrándose en el cuarto de limpieza y de nuevo consumo aquello por lo que Sasuke le volaría la cabeza.

Se deshizo enviciado. ¿Por qué diablos Hinata se había puesto tan... bien?

Desahogadovolvió al departamento, había dejado abierto, nadie había entrado así que pegó primero el oído para comprobar que ya hubieran acabado. Qué lejos estaba de la realidad. El sonido era lejano, quizás de la habitación, pero al menos ya no estaban en la sala. Entró quedo sin querer ser notado. Lo habían hecho en el sofá, donde el dormía, de algo estaba seguro, dormiría en la alfombra ese día, o mejor en la cocina.

Los escuchó romper algo encerrados en su cuarto, tiraron lo que parecían ser botellas vacías de cerveza rodando.

Llamó a su casa, su padre no había llegado aún. Colgó y se metió a bañar, al menos en la ducha el sonido del agua corriendo se llevaría sus frustraciones apagando los sonidos que producía.

Acabó y se enjuago todo, hubo un lapso en que creyó que ya habían detenido su desfogue, pero nada más se destenso un rato y luego los escuchó reír de cierta forma extraña. Aunque era apagada y taciturna esa si era la risa de Sasuke. Se puso los audífonos escuchando a máximo volumen su música.

.

Cuando despertó la pila se había acabado, la luz del sol de la _tarde _de un día muy soleado y bonito iluminaba de dorados la sala y había babeado su manga. Se limpio la mejilla perezoso, ya era otro día. Se rasco la cabeza con ambas manos y se paró.

Fue al baño somnoliento.

-¿Naruto?- se quedó estático clavado en su sitio, aquellas dos manchas negras eran el cabello de Sasuke y Hinata en la bañera. Ella lo abrazaba encima.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

-No, pasa- la abrazo él mojados con el agua tibia a medio cuerpo, la espuma se diluía. -Mea sí tienes que mear, ¿dónde lo harías sino aquí?

-No, gracias, yo...

-Nos vamos a tardar Uzumaki, haz lo que tengas que hacer y lárgate -declaró Hinata entre molesta y divertida.

Naruto no pudo rebatir eso, tenía que orinar. Subió la tapa y lo hizo.

La Hyuuga mientras tanto en la bañera se besaba con el Uchiha, salpicaban haciendo sonidos incitadores.

La joven sonó risible. Para cuando Naruto se sacudía bajando la cadena todos los pelos se le pusieron en punta. No es que los hubiera visto porque no se atrevió pero Hinata estaba montando a Sasuke.

-Naaruto -lo detuvo el azabache antes de que saliera. -¿No estarás pensando en pasearte por mi departamento así?... ¿Verdad? -su voz medio trabada se debía a lo que hacían.

-¿Qu... Qué? -se mantuvo mirando a otro lado que no fuera la pareja.

-Mnh... mmm... mph... -pujaba levemente la pelinegra arriba de Sasuke con un sonido acuático acompañándola.

-Lávate las manos idiota... kgh...- sostenía el rostro de su novia con una mano cerrando los ojos para disfrutarla. -Haa... Sí...

Naruto se lavó las manos de prisa para salir corriendo. Cerró la puerta a su paso, en definitiva no podía vivir en ese lugar un minuto más.

Puso a cargar su teléfono y prendió el estéreo en la radio, las canciones más escuchas según la lista de popularidad fueron transmitidas una a una hasta que se acabó el cuadro, él le había prendido a la mitad de la emisión. Fue cuando la pareja salió del baño. Al voltear a verlos Sasuke la cargaba en brazos desnuda con él la toalla en la cintura. Iban riéndose sin ocuparse en prestarle la más mínima atención al Uzumaki, o quizás, elucubraba él, lo hacían a propósito para restregárselo en la cara.

Se encerraron en su cuarto y los perdió por un par de horas en los que se ocupó de ver televisión. No supo sí volvieron a hacerlo.

-Vamos a salir- apareció Sasuke de improviso detrás de él haciéndolo saltar, tal y como el día anterior se materializaba comofantasma cuando menos esperaba encontrárselo.

-Ha... okey... -recuperó el alma del sobresalto. Le pareció curioso ver a Sasuke formal, de costos jeans y calzado, camisa y saco ajustados que le quedaban como anillo al dedo, así nadie sospecharía que fuera un adicto sino un Adonis.

Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario nefasto pero una figura tras Sasuke le robó el aliento, ahí se acercaba acomodándose las zapatillas Hinata, portando un vestido negro y azul marino pegado delineándole el cuerpo con medias negras abajo y un collar de luna en el cuello por su discreto escote.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto viéndola abrir la polvera para verificar el maquillaje de sus ojos, sombra azul, largas pestañas, delineador y labial rojo luego. Se veía preciosa, regia, pulcra, divina. Su blanca tez brillaba con destellos de luz selina.

Hinata se miraba en el espejo comprobando que el labial no se le hubiera pasado de las comisuras de los labios, hizo un gesto en su mejilla en un marmóreo rostro y se percato de la mirada absorta del rubio sobre ella. Cerró la polvera molesta girando los ojos con desprecio. Indiferente.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- inquirió Sasuke a un metro.

-No... na...da - lo vio quitarle y volverle a poner el seguro a una imponente pistola de gran calibre al parecer apuntando con ojo asesino al suelo antes de guardársela en el cinturón atrás.

-Mas te vale -bufo abrazando a Hinata con una mano en su hombro con ella mirando al rubio desde arriba del mismo hombro del que Sasuke la tomaba. -¿Cuánto más te piensas quedar? -le preguntó.

-Ah...- dudó. -No se... no mucho, espero- divago con el par de novios molestos.

-Yo también lo espero- susurro Hinata. Salieron.

-No quiero nada de putas Naruto. Te lo advierto- lo amenazó antes de cerrar. Lo dejaban siempre con esa sensación de molestia entre pudor, pena y miedo.

Pero al menos estaba solo.

En el departamento miró televisión durante horas, un reportaje de un caso de una epidemia en escuelas de una zona del país, noticias, un capítulo de una serie, medio reality show, caricaturas y luego una película. Pidió una pizza y la pagó con su dinero, prefirió pasársela con refresco que ganarse otra hablada de Sasuke por tomar una cerveza de su refrigerador yse quedó así un rato.

Para los créditos de filme los escuchó volver con las llaves en la puerta, estaban mojados por la lluvia, sonaban alegres. Prendieron la luz y hasta le sonrieron.

-Ah, tú, aún sigues despierto

Notó que Hinata ya no llevaba las medias.

-¿Se la pasaron bien?

Hinata le sonrió.

-En realidad sí, gracias -se deslizo con las zapatillas en la mano dejándolas en la entrada.

-¿Ya comieron?

-Sí -contestó Sasuke medio cortante. -Bájale o apaga eso- se siguieron de largo a la habitación. Naruto le bajó el volumen viendo más el televisor hasta dormirse, para su fortuna o estaban muy cansados o lo habían hecho afuera pero esa noche la pasaron tranquila.

.

De desayuno Naruto se acabó su pizza con agua del grifo y un programa matutino. Habló por segunda vez a su casa, su padre aún no regresaba, colgó y salió por un six-pack de cerveza poniéndose a beber.

Los escuchó reír y escuchar música, tenían otro equipo de sonido adentro de su habitación, los maldijo por eso, y el sufriendo por no haberlo prendido ellos cuando lo hacían. Los escuchó reír a carcajadas y luego crujía algo, no supo porque hasta que escuchó de nuevo gemidos.

Salió a dar una vuelta, tardó tanto que cuando regresó se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente solo en el departamento. Pese a la extrañeza sintió alivio, se sintió hasta feliz. Repitió la rutina de beber y hasta llamó a una chica con la cual había intercambiado teléfonos en una fiesta, se quedaron de ver un día próximo y colgó, estaba seguro de que su padre para esa fecha ya debía haber regresado de su viaje de negocios, recuperaría su vida y sus privilegios. Llamó por pura costumbre a su casa. Nada aún. Colgó prendiendo la tele, vio una película para adultos y se acabó otras dos cervezas hasta quedarse dormido, el día siguiente lo pasó igual, solo, le sorprendió. Aún así no se atrevió a fisgonear en la casa porque ya de por sí Sasuke no tenía vergüenza sospechaba de antemano que no tendría misericordia tampoco sí imploraba piedad -ya ni perdón, de rodillas, por haberlo incomodado o cometido un error al esculcar su vivienda. Sus cosas eran sagradas, Hinata, lo más prohibido de todo. Desistió aburrido.

Para iniciada una nueva semana al despertar creyó que algo les había pasado, no era normal dejar la casa propia por tantos días, menos con un huésped indeseado. Llamó al móvil de Sasuke preocupado, quería saber que mínimo no habían sufrido algún percance.

-¿Que quieres? -le había respondido.

-Ah nada, es solo que yo...

-Estamos ocupados no interrumpas... espera -le hablo a alguien más, Hinata, puesto que identificó su voz pese a no descifrar lo que articulaba. -Yo lo hago... -luego cortó.

Estaban bien, no tenía porque pasar angustia, lo habían dejado solo quizás aburridos quizás buscando privacidad quién sabe, pero no les había pasado algo malo.

Siguió bebiendo.

Dormido medio borracho en el sillón los escuchó llegar en la madrugada, daban traspiés, Hinata sonaba como que medio lloraba con Sasuke nefasto, por mucho que quiso levantarse los oyó hablar prefiriendo quedarse inmóvil haciéndose el que dormía.

-Lo siento... - decía la Hyuuga calmándose.

-No tienes porque...

-No me dejó otra salida

-Lo sé.

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde se escucharon ropa moviéndosey exhalaciones.

-Bésame -pidió Hinata. Naruto los escuchó así durante un rato para que después el Uchiha la cargara con urgencia a la habitación. Lo hicieron, para ese punto el Uzumaki ya estaba casi acostumbrado pero lo que más abstrajo su mente fue lo que había oído puesto que sentía no debió haberse enterado.

Las manchas en la madera del piso que encontró al día siguiente con patrón de las botas de Sasuke pasado por una grande de forma irregular quién sabe como hecha, le dieron la razón al rubio con su sospecha. Podía no ser un detective, un investigador o un criminalista pero no se necesitaba de mucho cerebro para darse cuenta de que esa era sangre.

Angustió, se vio tentado a llamar a la policía. Se abstuvo por más miedo al Uchiha y una latente preocupación por Hinata, sí ella estaba involucrada de alguna forma no quería verla culpable siendo arrestada. Más... sí no pensaba mal ¿alguno de ellos estaba herido?

Maldijo a Sasuke por dentro, ¿a que tanto no la había arrastrado ya?

Escuchó al azabache salir de su cuarto medio apurado pasado un tiempo con la nariz roja manipulando su móvil.

-¿Sucede algo? -lo veía medio inquieto. ¿Lo de la herida era cierto? ¿Era Hinata? sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? No- le dijo molesto.

-Estas... - le hizo un gesto. Sasuke se llevó los dedos a las aletas de la nariz, sangraba. Claro, pudo entender Naruto, ojos rojos, nariz roja. Se habían estado drogando en su habitación, por eso la peste.

Estaba a micras de segundo de decirle algo cuando unos gritos desde el cuarto los alertaron a ambos.

-¡Haaa! ¡Haaaaa!- chillo Hinata como sí la estuvieran matando. -¡No, auxilio!, ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! -clamaba. Su novio junto con Naruto se abalanzaron a su lado corriendo. -¡No dejes que me coman! ¡No dejes que me coman!- Naruto vio con brutal sorpresa a una Hinata deshecha y alucinada agazapada en la cama dándole almohadazos a la nada. -¡Sasuke! -gritaba.

El Uchiha frío dejó a Naruto fuera de un empujón encerrándose con su novia en el cuarto. Desde hacía unos días las alucinaciones eran más reales y se habían vuelto monstruosas, él también las padecía aunque en menor grado de horror. Habían matado juntos, se habían visto acorralados, era fácil de entender o de justificar.

Sasuke se había visto mutilado de piernas y brazos por una figura que reconoció, su hermano, con la cara sin piel y una amplia sonrisa demoniaca imposible para un humano. Hinata era ahora la que más sufría alucinando quién sabe que después de matar a quienes habían matado...

No había mucho para ayudar si la culpa se alejaba pero nunca se desenterraba del pecho por muchos vicios a los que se cayera en decadencia.

Su abismo se abría frente a sus ojos, esfumándose el piso que pisaban sus pies. La tierra los reclamaba, ansiaba tragárselos pronto.

El vacio lleno de ellos hacía en ecos sus voces.

Naruto golpeaba la puerta así cómo una vez el padre de su novia hizo para tratar de apartarla de su lado, los dos buscaban el bien de la chica, lo consideraban a él una amenaza para ella, el monstruo abominable que la había inducido a drogas y crimines, había algo de verdad en todas esas acusaciones.

.

Insondable

Lamentable

Omnipotente

.

Decadente

.

-Tranquila, tranquila Hinata- la encadeno a sus brazos para que no fuera a hacer algo peligroso como saltar por la ventana, la amaba después de todo, pasado lo de ayer con sus planes arruinados y una Hinata trastornada se habían drogado con una nueva substancia que Sasori le había advertido era terriblemente peligrosa. No les importó a ambos y se lanzaron, ahora se arrepentía.

-¡Me comen Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Me están comiendo! -se retorcía abrazada por su novio. -¡Ayúdame!

Sasuke empezó a sentir el efecto también, hollín opacó la habitación, las paredes se volvieron de fuego y el empezó a quemarse de igual forma. De algún modo un olor asquerosamente desagradable e imaginario le llenó el olfato, carne quemada. Su carne.

-Lo sé Hinata, lo sé- sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar con su propia alucinación también.

Una sombra se ponía de pie formándose en una esquina a partir de la oscuridad, gritaba quemándose viva. Ardía. Andaba. Sabía quién era... y que quería...

-Nos van a devorar a ambos...- le dijo con Hinata callando un segundo. Luego lloró con ella gritando enterrada en su pecho abrazados. -Lo siento... fue mi culpa, debí haber sido yo, en verdad debí haber sido yo... -murmuraba aquello que no le había podido decir en vida a su compañero presente como espejismo de sus culpas...

La sombra andante en espasmos de muerte y voz de alaridos estentóreos era la de su amigo y camarada muerto Deidara.

.

Naruto se mantuvo unos minutos tratando de no marcar a la policía o por ayuda, escuchó el escándalo, no pudo más y presionó los botones, uno, uno, nueve, estaba a punto de apretar marcar cuando su teléfono sonó. Respondió por mero accidente, se trataba de su padre.

Tardó en hablarle. Por fin lo hizo pasados unos segundos y unas prematuras disculpas de su progenitor. Habló con él, quedó de volver a casa sonando medio convencido para preocupar a su padre con un sinsabor de más aunque sabía que ese mismo día iría con él.

Pensó en llamar a la policía de nuevo, no lo hizo porque aquello significaría perjudicar a Hinata en algún sentido. No sabía cómo estaban las cosas ni que había hecho.

Con mucho trabajo se levantó dejando las cosas como estaban para marcharse, ni siquiera se molesto por recoger lo que había llevado, lo dejó como pretexto para volver y ver como estaban. Puso el seguro por dentro antes de salir y cerró la puerta dejando dentro un mundo negro de drogas, culpas y nebuloso amor entre dos drogadictos sin mérito ni sentido al no comprenderlos, como todo mundo, de porque aquel par conformado por personas tan distantes se habían juntado y bajo qué circunstancias.

Volvió a su casa, su padre lo recibió medio alcoholizado, notaba que había terminado con su mujer y que hablaba de divorcio sin pensarlo dos veces, lo había engañado con otro hombre sospechó. Así de perdido había vagado desde la muerte de su madre, Kushina. Se quedó con él y lo perdono, debía sonar que estaba de su lado. Se sentó en un sillón en la extensa y lujosa estancia que comunicaba con la piscina, aquel lugar tan amplio donde sus invitados bailaban frenéticamente en las fiestas que daba. Se puso a pensar en Hinata, como habían terminado y como Sasuke había subido con un par de chicas al segundo piso esa vez. Sus fiestas, porque existen toda clase de fiestas, las de música electrónica, las orgías, las de drogas y las privadas, fiestas de todo tipo, formales, informales o alocadas, eran totalmente distintas a las que una pareja conocida por él se daban el lujo de disfrutar. El Uchiha y la Hyuuga se daban sus propias fiestas restringidas para todo aquel extraño que no fueran ellos, se dedicaban al frenesí de sexo, drogas y alcohol, y sin embargo así de descuidadosse amaban, eso era lo aberrante, se amaban a morir.

Naruto recordó con resentimiento los tatuajes que se habían hecho de iniciales en las muñecas, como se besaban y comportaban. Eran una pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Compañeros de vida.

Compañeros de destino.

Se estremeció.

Ya reinstalado en su hogar se dio una noche para pensar, ¿que había para meditarse? Esos dos necesitaban ayuda, ayuda profesional, y sí él se callaba lo que estaba sospechando podrían hasta achacarle complicidad en caso de algún crimen. Se decidió, llamaría a la policía pero no sin antes hablar con Hinata, podía perderla para siempre, podía mandar a prisión al hombre que ella amaba, pero algún día acabaría de entender que lo había hecho por su propio bien. Y quizás, después de mucho cavilarlo, entendiéndolo ya rehabilitada, ella miraría hacia él decidiendo quizásarrojarse a sus brazos de nuevo.

Sí, Naruto ya construía esa clase de ridículos castillos en las nubes, casi rezando para que las cosas así se dieran. Se durmió soñando con una Hinata de lencería negra sin adicciones seduciéndolo a él y no a ningún azabache.

.

Al día siguiente por la tarde fue a verlos. Era distinto llegar a una casa de arrimado conforme a lo que era regresar recuperada la posición económica.

Tocó la puerta, tenía de pretexto sus pertenencias así que había una razón para haber vuelto, se había quedado impresionado por la conducta de ambos el día anterior, primero ausentes, luego volviendo sospechosos para acabar así de deplorables, era humano preocuparse.

Nadie le respondió, iba a desistir sacando el teléfono pero un sonido fuerte lo alerto. Algo quebrándose. Vidrio, algo.

-¡Hey! ¡Hinata! ¡Sasuke! -llamó. Nada. Temió lo peor, irrumpió en el departamento tirando la puerta a patadas, corrió al baño, de ahí parecía venir el ruido. Entró, la llave de la ducha abierta, corriendo, y Hinata en el suelo sangraba, esos eran los componentes que formaban la escena que atestiguaba. -¡Hinata! -corrió hacia ella angustiado, temía todo, ¿un suicidio? pensó, pero luego vio el origen de la fuente mayor de sangre además del golpe en la cabeza, natural, se podía pensar.

La chica respiraba, estaba consiente pero débil y medio ida. Pálida, con la mirada perdida.

-Hinata -cargaba con medio cuerpo mojado de ella tratando de ayudarla de algún modo. -Hinata, ¿me oyes? -su cabello húmedo se le pegaba a la cara.

Luego más ruido lo alerto, volteó con el miedo acreciente, Sasuke acababa de llegar; estaba en la puerta, había visto la entrada a su piso rota, alguien se había metido en su casa. Hinata; de inmediato pensó en la persona amada, llegó al baño guiado por una voz conocida y capto la escena.

Tiró la mochila al piso por el impacto.

-¡Hinata! -corrió hacia ella quitándosela a Naruto -¡Hinata! -la agitó con terror.

-Sasuke...- susurro la joven llorando. Reaccionando a una figura no solo conocida sino amada también. -Lo siento... Lo siento...- decía iday destrozada. -Debí haberte dicho,... Lo siento… No creí que fuera real... Sasuke...

-No, Hinata... -negaba Sasuke acompañándola en su llanto. La mecía apesadumbrado. –No… no,… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... Hinata...

Naruto Uzumaki veía la escena comprendiendo lentamente su significado. Esa era su situación de intruso en aquel lugar ajeno al amor de la pareja, ajeno a sus corazones, a sus sentimientos, aún sí se trataba de la mujer que sentía amar y era reconfortada en los brazos de otro hombre, uno que en su infancia había sido su amigo...

Las manchas de crimen por la entrada seguían ahí, en el piso, sin limpiar, la mochila de Sasuke llena de billetes, droga así como otro par de armas en el piso mientras el dueño abrazaba a su novia en el suelo de su baño llorando ambos empapándose bajo la regadera ante la pérdida de la unión de sus seres. Un aborto, que los llevaba a ambos a morir por dentro en otra cantidad.

Un hijo no nato de pocas semanas, después de todo nunca se habían protegido. Un hijo, uno de ambos, niño o niña, lo que fuera, quizás con los ojos de Hinata o con los de él, con su cabello o el de su madre, carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre, un producto de su amor. _Muerto_. Nulo.

La pena los consumía a ambos, la pérdida sería más dura de afrontar e imposible de superar para los dos amándose de la forma en que se amaban, pero, después de todo, ¿qué clase de padres hubieran sido ellos adictos, criminales, asesinos y suicidas?

Dolía.

Mataba

Y sin embargo, era lo mejor...

.

Pero nadie dijo que fuera a superarse...

.

Nadie.

.

Solo quedada llorar y lamentarse; y para seres como ellos, drogarse…

.

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima entonces<p> 


	9. Vil

Lo siento, la verdad me la he pasado sin dormir y totalmente desvelada estudiando, siento que ya no tengo párpados, pero dejando eso de lado se siente bien estar de regreso.

En esta parte de la historia, sinceramente, decidí poner aquello en lo que no me avoqué en el capítulo en el que llegó Naruto porque antes de poner su declive me gustaría contar lo que los llevó hasta ese punto y claro, también está el asunto de Sasori y Deidara... Lo admito, me concentré más en otras cosas que al final decidí recortarlo antes de poner escenas encontradas de puros encuentros sexuales sin ton ni son porque perdía algo de coherencia, así que en la siguiente continuación seguiré en la misma linea donde deje este chap.

* * *

><p>Un joven alto y bien proporcionado caminó después de conseguir cambio de un billete con las monedas medio tintineando en la mano en dirección a la máquina dispensadora. Su sed le indicaba comprar una soda tanto para él como para su compañera, era un momento especial, los dos debían celebrar, ese era un día de fiesta para estar orgullosos los dos. Un día especial.<p>

Un día para empezar otra vez sin cometer los errores que los marcaron en su pasado. Pasado donde podían olvidar, abandonar las cenizas, limpiándose el rostro, empezando a caminar.

Introdujo las monedas viendo las opciones a elegir, en definitiva ese era un día bueno, la máquina dispensadora tenía la bebida favorita de su novia. Moka latte.

Recogió su bebida, introdujo las monedas de nueva cuenta, marcó el código y recogió el café en lata. Luego se dirigió a la ventana a ver la camioneta estacionada en la calle en un espacio cerca de la reja del edificio. Todo era blanco, la construcción, el interior de la misma, la luz que proporcionaba el cielo, su ropa, tenía el encanto y propósito de lo que la institución representaba, una clínica de rehabilitación.

En otro lado del mismo piso terminando de empacar una chica de coleta alta era ayudada por un enfermero fornido y alto para cerrar su valija, tuvieron que sentarse en ella, había llegado con pocas cosas, enferma y sucia, y se marchaba ahora con docenas de recuerdos en todos los bolsillos de su equipaje y alma.

Era innegable que lo más prominente de aquella joven después de dos largos años de terapia era su amplia sonrisa, un tesoro reluciente en rostro más dulce e inocente que los doctores habían sido capaces de salvar antes de que se cayera al abismo.

-Te vamos a extrañar Hinata -decían personal así como compañeros prontos a salir también. Ya les llegaría a ellos su hora, a ella le tocaba hoy, y su novio había salido hacia un mes haciéndole visitas frecuentes donde trazaban planes de una nueva vida lejos donde su pasado que aún quedaba impune no los atormentara.

Superada la culpa, recuperados después de golpes, peleas, lágrimas y blasfemias pasadas, y sexo, mucho sexo que habíase vuelto lo único que en su sopor los hacía soportar el encierro ausente toda sustancia que los descontrolaba, habían logrado resurgir.

Ante más ansiedad más furia, más fulgor.

Ahora curados como una extremidad gangrenada cortada, cercenada, o cual caja fuerte cerrada repleta de sombras y secretos, un lugar donde empezar de nuevo ya cristalinos y sanos era el fin de un ciclo y el inicio de otro.

La sombra seguía ahí con su mancha imborrable, la tortura que debía ser oculta, los crímenes que habían cometido, y que sin embargo al dar el paso había solución, podían redimirse.

Cambiarían sus nombres, se mudarían, abrirían un negocio, tendrían un patio, plantas, un jardín e incluso un perro. Se cambiarían los nombres partiendo a donde ningún ser humano supiera destapar su mentira. Llegarían a una vieja ciudad cerca de la playa con poca población como una pareja de recién casados, ese era otro de los pendientes que tenían, habían hablado de matrimonio para ser tan jóvenes aunque ya muy bien sufridos en la vida.

Por eso el joven hombre con las bebidas en la mano había mirado su vehículo estacionado afuera, una todo terreno azul marino como el mar al que se dirigían de playas con cincuenta por ciento sol cincuenta por ciento lluvia. Un sitio perfecto para ocultarse hasta de los ojos del mismísimo cielo.

Curiosamente su futura casa también era blanca por dentro y por fuera, igual que su vestimenta, igual que el lumínico día.

Caminó hacia la sala de estancia para las visitas, la última vez que estarían ahí y quizás el último lugar donde usarían sus verdaderos nombres.

-También los extrañare -abrazaba la chica a una enfermera asistente después de despedirse de un doctor que de ser su peor enemigo se había vuelto un amigo y confidente que la ayudó a conducirse pese a no haber soltado nada de su vida criminal pero cuya retórica entusiasta había devuelto la esperanza en su camino como una luz tenue que fue creciendo hasta iluminarla toda como el ángel que era.

Al deshacer el abrazo con la enfermera regordeta de cara comprensiva, sus miradas le indicaron la presencia de alguien esperado ahí.

Giró el cuello solo para sonreír por la mirada devuelta, su novio, Sasuke Uchiha, había arribado por ella al instituto vestido igualmente de blanco todo para concordar con la ocasión.

-¡Sasuke! -se lanzó corriendo hacia él cachándola este en sus brazos para cargarla entre besos muestras de su enorme felicidad.

Su simple contacto deshacía el corazón. Después de tanto dolor solo su amor los sostenía.

-Cuanto me hacías falta -pegó su frente a la de ella sujetándola de una mejilla con tanto cariño que los de la organización sentían la miel que despedían.

Quisieron darles privacidad agilizando un poco las cosas.

-Bien Hinata -se acercó el doctor de gafas de aspecto confiable para darle el adiós final. -Aprovecha esta nueva oportunidad que le das a la vida -sonreía satisfecho al ver a la pareja, un logro al poder limpiarlos después de haber llegado trastornados y homicidas -Les deseo la mejor de las suertes a ambos

-Gracias - contestaron los novios.

-Gracias a todos -incluyó la chica más que agradecida.

Sasuke apenas sí saludo solo para volver a despedirse de los de la habitación. En el recibidor la firma de la joven fue requerida y con gusto accedió usando el bolígrafo tinta azul que había. Hinata Hyuuga, firmó. Qué raro era saber que esa sería la última vez que sería llamada así.

Sasori, después de ser capturada Hinata, había ayudado a Sasuke para localizarla y Hinata había cambiado algo en él, su alma gemela, que llevó a Sasori a ofrecerle otra oportunidad a su amigo, la última, de dejar todo, su odio, su culpa atrás, para empezar desde cero sin rencores ni vicios al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Quiso matarse. No lo logró. Y se había decidido a sacarla hasta que ella lo indujo a quedarse besándose.

No había sido cosa fácil, la evidencia destruida, el pago a los oficiales por su silencio, la abstinencia, el encierro, la voz de Hinata, las veces que se escapaban a las duchas para tener sexo a escondidas, las pláticas motivacionales, las cosas que lo habían hecho confrontar. Sus palabras. Para el personal ellos habían tenido una vida familiar inadecuada y las pérdidas los habían llevado a las drogas pero juntos lo iban a superar. Y lo hicieron, la terapia había consistido en perdonar, perdonarse a sí mismos y mucho amor, que para ambos se vertió en placer el amor por mucho que tuvieran habitaciones separadas. Por supuesto que nunca dijeron que esas muertes las habían cometido ellos salvo el hecho de arrastrar la culpa.

-Ojalá te guste la casa -iba diciendo el Uchiha. -Es vieja, de estilo antiguo pero sirve. No es lo mismo que nuestro piso pero está en buen estado

Hinata recordando no llevaba maquillaje se soltó el pelo en esperanza de sentirse bella, más era inútil, hermosa ya era.

Miró el edificio por última vez cruzando la reja y suspiró.

-Sasuke -lo llamó tomados de la mano con él cargando su equipaje. Desplego una enorme sonrisa. -Mientras este contigo será perfecto

El azabache no hizo nada más que besarla.

Cruzaron el resto del patio hacia la camioneta que Sasori le había regalado al Uchiha. Subió la maleta y le abrió la puerta a su novia, quería sorprenderla, en la guantera llevaba una pequeña caja con un anillo de compromiso sin piedra, era poco, humilde, aunque era de plata, en cuanto su situación mejorara y con las utilidades de su negocio le compraría una piedra y hablarían de la fecha de la boda, mientras tanto lo importante consistía en llegar al mar y pedírselo. Con sus padres muertos y ya mayor de edad tenían un mundo de posibilidades interminable frente a ellos.

-Sasuke -subió al vehículo él también poniéndose el cinturón al igual que ella. -¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?

El Uchiha sonrió de lado encendiendo el motor. Mencionaba tanto su nombre como una despedida digna a lo que los había identificado durante tanto tiempo desde que nacieron e iban a cambiar, como sí nunca hubieran existido. Nuevas identidades, nuevas vidas.

-Sí -, mencionó despacio, _incluso para nuestros hijos _pensó sin saber Hinata tenía la misma idea. Aquello de hijos no era vano después del aborto vivido y superado. -¿Qué hay de ti? -la miró.

-También, creo que te gustará, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre -comentó.

Su novio cambió la velocidad, y emprendieron el largo viaje desde el interior del país donde la ciudad que los vio nacer y pudrirse quedaba como un bache pasado sin mirar atrás.

El camino era largo, tranquilo.

-Hinata

-¿Sí? -conducía por la carretera.

-Quédate conmigo... -Surgió un extraño eco en su voz que se volvió lejana.

Lo supo reconocer. Era vacío.

Una helada tristeza la abatió y entonces lo supo todo.

Volteó. Sasuke ya no estaba, se había esfumado y la camioneta quedaba sin conductor. Su sorpresa se hizo tenue, miró el blanco cielo y una solemne oscuridad llenaba su vista esparciéndose como si fuera luz aunque este efecto era siniestro.

-Hinata... Quédate, quédate conmigo... No me abandones...

Sentada en el asiento lo supo.

.

Triste

.

Esa realidad donde huían, vivían juntos y se amaban sin límite alguno no existía, era una posibilidad del futuro solamente... Una que no se veía fuera a darse.

Ella estaba dormida.

Se separó de su subconsciente abriendo los ojos lentamente, una lámpara de luz neón temblorina pegada al techo fue su primera imagen entre un poderoso sedante.

-Por favor... Hinata... -reconoció a Sasuke de inmediato rogando sujeta su mano con anhelo.

-Sasuke... -salió su voz en un hilo.

-¡Hinata! -reaccionó sorprendido su novio con los ojos rojos y unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus parpados subiendo la cabeza de haber estado recargando la frente en la muñeca de la chica.

-¿Dónde... - se llevó la mano a la sien en su malestar. Había blancos y azules, solo que los rastros caseros decían otra cosa. No era un hospital, tenía equipo médico pese a todo, ¿que era? -¿Dónde estoy? -inquirió confusa y débil, pálida cual cadáver, imagen muy contraria a como se había visto en su sueño salida de rehabilitación. Era la manzana oxidada, corriendo a pudrirse.

Fuera de sus sueños habían pasado una pesadilla, Sasuke lo recordaba muy bien en palpable vida, como sí le hubieran cortado una mano para que nunca lo olvidara. Fue casi como perder una parte de sí.

Él era el mutilador, no el mutilado. Los roles habían cambiado ese día al entrar al departamento con Naruto sosteniendo a su novia desnuda en la ducha de haber perdido la fuerza en las piernas cuando el producto de ambos seguía yéndose en el drenaje en hilos de sangre.

El blanco sueño de Hinata aludía a una plática anterior que habían tenido sobre tonterías de cambiar si tenían algún día la voluntad de hacerlo…

Los nombres de mascotas que para ellos de niños se volvían muñecas mutando en hijos al final… los nombres de sus hijos si los hubieran tenido.

"Nunca pensé en tener hijos" habían compartido el mismo pensamiento. Para ellos solo era sexo, no reproducción. Solo que un embarazo y un hijo se parecían y eran distintos a la vez.

Un simple embarazo o un hijo de ambos que se había caído en pedazos en los azulejos, ¿cuál de las dos versiones había sido la que provocaba lágrimas en los ojos?

Sasuke casi pudo llorar. Se calmo porque debía ser él el fuerte ahí sí el abismo se hallaba ya a unos cuantos pasos después del aborto.

Solo una frase pudo resumir la mentira y la verdad:..

-A salvo -mintió.

Y la mentira pese a sabérsela reconocer, Hinata se la trago porque lo amaba y no quería recrudecerla realidad.

Estarían a salvo, como si lo del embarazo nunca hubiera pasado…

Pero todo, absolutamente todo, había pasado.

.

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

º

. o* :o: )º( :o: LaYinG UndeRGRoUnd :o: )º( :o: *o .

º

.

. o*) º (*o .

.

.

Que diferentes habían sido los días de la semana pasada hasta que _aquello _sucedió. Naruto, el exnovio de su chica había aparecido en su piso por la misma fecha que había concretado llevar a Hinata con Sasori para que la conociera. No sabían que para ese entonces Hinata ya había sido fecundada por él... El resultado había sido una semana con mucha actividad, con Naruto metido en sus vidas lo tomaron de su bufón teniendo sexo en sus narices, el rubio había adquirido un trauma y ellos una buena razón para incrementar su energía al hacerlo gracias a los celos del Uchiha.

No obstante una vez volvió al departamento después de ver a Sasori topándose con Naruto hablando sobre drogas con Hinata preocupado o intruso, puso especial atención en ver la reacción de su novia. Hinata, sabía, no había probado droga alguna hasta que lo conoció a él y lo hicieron, después de obtener tantas cosas de su parte esa noche, aún medio drogada tal vez, había matado a su madre.

Habían muchas maneras, muchas vías de culparlo a él por haberla convertido en lo que era, resultaba ser su iniciador, pero como la chica admitía, realmente fue su decisión fumar con él, follar con él, e irse con el Uchiha hasta que se perdieron en el más misterioso de todos los vicios, un pecado para las almas penitentes y pecadoras que se habían vuelto resultaba imposible de ver: amor.

Una debilidad que los ataba haciéndolos vulnerables como hierro al fuego. Endebles. Maleables.

Sin embargo la oscuridad que Hinata había adquirido en su propio andar había sido culpa de ella no de él, sí se había vuelto drogadicta, sí cambiaba favores sexuales por droga, sí se acostaba con cualquiera por techo y comida una noche, ese era asunto suyo, sí había sufrido ella misma se lo había buscado. Sasuke había estado igual de perdido que ella. Perdidos ambos hasta que volvieron a cruzarse sus caminos y sus miradas chocaran para no volver a ignorar el halo magnético que los atraía.

Cuando lo habían hecho en el sofá frente a Naruto obligándolo a largarse se habían divertido tal y como la primera noche que llegó así como la vez de la bañera.

Recordaban también la cena con Sasori en un lujoso restaurante y el peligro, llegar en moto no fue inconveniente para el valet, Hinata lucía como modelo y él poderoso, el aura de poder y dinero incremento más al ser guiados a la mesa de un pelirrojo que aguardaba sentado con dos exuberantes mujeres a cada lado. Una rusa y una austriaca que desde lejos se notaba no captaban el idioma salvo por pedazos de frases.

-Bienvenidos Sasuke, Bienvenidos -saludó el anfitrión vestido lujosamente con un puro en la boca. Sí algo había aprendido el azabache de esa amistad era que el pelirrojo preferiría drogarse con adrenalina que con alguna substancia, pero no había tenido ningún inconveniente en ver como Deidara lo abducía a la piedra salvo por algún comentario de superioridad que ignoró, porque Sasori sí llegó a drogarse pero su voluntad era tan inmensa que en cualquier segundo podía decir que le aburría aún sí era una substancia muy adictiva.

Sasuke como amigo de un hombre mucho más viejo y conocedor que lo que su físico atribuía llegó a enmarcarlo como inhumano.

Aún así leal a su pacto había llevado a su novia a la cita y el pelirrojo, viéndola toda a golpe de vista, notó su adicción, su promiscuidad aliviada por la hombría de Sasuke así como su búsqueda de autodestrucción por una causa parecida a la del Uchiha, todo con una sola mirada. Una pieza que empataba en el rompecabezas del universo con el pelinegro, por eso su relación.

-Tú debes ser Hinata -se ahorro el apellido para no caer en el asunto de la familia.

-Es un placer señor, Sasuke me ha hablado mucho de usted –usó su tan practicada cortesía sometida a aprenderla desde la cuna.

-Espero que bien, pero por favor señorita, llámame Sasori, ¿acaso no luzco más joven que la edad que _aparento_? Vámonos, siéntense, estábamos a punto de ordenar.

Con asombro Hinata entendió el porqué del respecto del azabache hacia el pelirrojo cuando en austriaco y ruso les dio a entender a sus acompañantes que ordenarían ya. Y aunque supo ver también que las rubias notaron el impactante atractivo del moreno eran más ambiciosas para dedicar su total atención al pelirrojo que sí, era atractivo, pero para Hinata habían algunos rasgos de infantil rostro en él que no supo identificar. Como un niño y un diablo en él mismo envase de hombre que divisaba. Complicado de descifrar.

-Sasuke me dijo que te conoció en una fiesta

-Sí, de un amigo en común

Él interpretó ese amigo en común como un incómodo pasaje porque sabía que era en realidad, y ese conocer como sexo sin compromisos que de rutina mutó en su extraña unión suicida.

-¿En serio?

Para fortuna de la Hyuuga y sorpresa del pelirrojo ella era lo suficientemente astuta como para captar bien lo que le había dado a entender, de hecho.

-No fue una buena fiesta. Tampoco un amigo apreciado- aclaró -pero terminó bien -colocó la mano sobre la de Sasuke y él, satisfecho, la bajo a su pierna.

Sasori sintió una vibra de pasión pincelada en sus figuras. Sonrió feliz por el azabache. Creyó de nuevo en las almas gemelas tal y como conoció a un chico rubio de cabello largo desnutrido que tirado en la calle se vendía por droga para olvidar el hambre y robaba. Recogió a ese perro sucio y descuidado que al morder la mano que lo alimentaba aprendió a no volver a hacerlo con Sasori, su mentor, su guardián y mucho más que solo un amigo, pateándolo como jamás alguien lo había pateado para enseñarle a respetar combinado con una intención protectora que sí logró transmitirse y ser entendida.

Resistió sus pensamientos recordando que las llamas de su propia rebeldía, tal y como el mismo Deidara lo había querido desde que se habían vuelto cercanos, habían acabado por consumirlo. Así lo había deseado siempre, morir en plena acción. Solo que el culpable del catalizador había sido el Uchiha.

Para Sasori le hubiera gustado tenerlo consigo más tiempo hasta hacerlo madurar, siempre sospechó que no lo lograría pero sus ojos azul cieloeran tan potentes sobre él que no le importaba ser cruel o condescendiente con el rubio de un momento a otro, solo tenerlo consigo.

Vio a Sasuke feliz con aquella chica a su lado y el rencor lo mordió con su veneno, o más bien el mismo lo bebió de sus propios colmillos productores. Podía hacer algo bueno por ellos aún sí había algo de abominable en ello.

En la cena terminó agradándole Hinata, lo supo, lo haría en bienestar de ambos como otro golpe para que despertaran, fraguo un plan, y luego volvieron a sus negocios los hombres.

-Te tengo un trabajo –soltó después de unos minutos. La noche era joven.

Sasuke se reacomodo en al asiento abrazando a Hinata de un hombro.

-¿Nos permitirías? -beso su sien.

-Por supuesto –entendió.

-_Girls, bitte einen moment_-pidió en alemán para ellas.

Las tres mujeres se alejaron hacia el tocador para arreglar su maquillaje dejándolos a ellos con sus asuntos. En el espejo era más que obvio que pese a los tacones Hinata tenía una estatura inferior a las chicas de físico de pasarela. Solo que Hinata seguía siendo el hada perversa cuyos ojos tenían la cualidad de revelar misterio y seducción. Negro contra dorado, el brillo de las extranjeras se apagaba por la potencia del aura de la otra.

-How did you meet Sasori's relative?

-Relative? -habló en inglés Hinata con ellas teniendo las manos en su sedoso cabello negro más profundo y brillante que el de las europeas. Las rubias se habían dirigido a Sasuke como pariente de Sasori, no comprendió al principio.

Su inglés de escuela privada no se había oxidado tanto como creía. Quizás nunca se le olvidaría hasta que las neuronas responsables de esto murieran a causa de la droga.

- Yeah, Sasuke san is Sasori's brother, doesn't he?

-Nii san? -preguntó por la palabra de la que tanto creía se referían sí como imaginaba habían entendido mal la jerga del país al ser extranjeras.

-Yeah, that

Como mafiosos un hermano mayor era un superior, como una familia, así que las dejó creer eso.

-They are –subió los hombros.

-And how did you two meet?

-Sas and I?

-You're his woman, right?

-For tonight? -inquirió una acostumbrada a un trato como ese.

-No –respondió la menor comprendiendo que en realidad al toparse con esa clase de gente ella se había vuelto la mitad de un mismo ser, un ser negro de muerte. -Till death...

_Hasta la muerte_

Para las rubias aquello sonó romántico y cursi, ilusorio, para Hinata esas dos eran un vulgar pretexto para que el pelirrojo no desquitara en Sasuke su dolor por el accidente donde Deidara había muerto. Ya sabía cómo había pasado puesto que así Sasuke se había vuelto un espejismo en las calles entre mujeres, alcohol y estupefacientes.

Y Sasori sin su otra mitad había alcanzado poder terminando al unirse auna empresa de prestamistas buscando refugio sibarita en lujos, banalidades y enriquecimiento intelectual que a veces solo el dinero permite alcanzar.

-¿De qué se trata?

En la mesa el pelirrojo había puesto los codos en la mesa en ademán de poder.

-Ya los localice

Su sola frase le robó el aliento de la boca a Sasuke que pasmado estreso el alma.

-¿Que tienes planeado que hagamos?

-¿Hagamos? -tronó la boca. -¿Por qué pensaste que iba a involucrarte?

Sasuke estrello el puño en el mantel.

-¿Piensas dejarme fuera? -sacó furico entre dientes.

Sasori pareció aburrirse por su humana respuesta. Recargose en una mano.

-Supongo que tienes un punto, con Deidara muerto al seguirte no lo superaras nunca, ¿no es acaso suficiente tú castigo ya?

El Uchiha se mordió el labio, un amigo y un hermano la misma noche.

Crueldad.

.

-Yo me encargaré de ellos

Sasuke desesperó, eso nunca terminaría.

-¡¿Por qué?! –exigió en la mesa con las palmas de las manos. –Sabes que esta es la única salida que tengo para…

-Para vengar a Deidara –completó él por el pelinegro. –Pero nunca fue del todo tu culpa diré, y te mentiré otra vez al decirlo

Sasuke se regresó al asiento más que enojado.

-¿Y tú que culpa tienes de que Deidara te haya seguido? ¿Juventud? Solamente fue tu impulso Sasuke, y Deidara era impulsivo también. ¿Dame una razón para no colgarte de los pies si mataste a mi amante sin haber sabido de antemano que lo meterías en esa trampa? ¿Es que no te enseñe bien?

El azabache no vio respuesta.

-No tengo ninguna

-Eso creí –musito regio e inamovible. -Y no te culpo déjame decirte, tu también perdiste a alguien esa noche por tu mismo arrojo, ya has sufrido suficiente. Lo que me muestras hoy no es otra cosa más que un grano de arena de lo que podrías hacer. Esa chica, ¿es adicta también?

-Sí

-¿Y la amas?

Sasori se alertó por su interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Piensas matarla para que quedemos a mano?

Sasori cambió su gesto a uno distinto de fraternidad.

-¿Tan monstruoso me crees? No me metí a ser lo que soy para que me insultes

-¿De qué se trata entonces?

Sasori se impulsó hacia adelante.

-¿Siempre pensaste en morir después de lo de Itachi? –inquirió.

-Por supuesto –soltó resuelto.

-¿Aún y cuando no habías conocido a Hinata?

-Sí –arremetió.

-¿Y aún quieres morir? -su frase sonó a muerte pura, a veneno, a amenaza. Dudó mucho en responder pero no se tardó, la tardanza hubiere sido peor al castigo.

-Sí

Sasori de pronto se calmo casi decepcionado.

-Entonces los dos siguen siendo niños que juegan a tener sexo drogándose solamente, hablemos luego cuando ya hayan madurado –recuperó su postura. –Sería agradable volver a juntarnos, ¿no lo crees Hinata? –la pelinegra ya había regresado habiendo escuchado parte de la conversación.

Las rubias rodearon a Sasori, la comida había llegado.

El platillo gourmet que había ordenado lo comía el pelirrojo con encanto, con el esplendorque solo brilla en un conocedor.

-Necesito una muestra de ambos también

-¿Muestra? –bebía Sasuke su copa sin tocar el plato.

-Hinata, quiero que acompañes a ver que tanto hace Sasuke por ti para que los dos puedan drogarse. Si nada de eso te impresiona puedo dejarlos matarse si quieren, como han estado haciendo –servía de la botella vino tinto en la copa de la chica. -Sino tomaré cartas en el asunto

Pese a la amenaza Hinata no mostró impresión.

-¿Para qué?

-Es un capricho mío nada mas, sé que serás capaz de hacerlo porque tus ojos me dicen que has matado –sonrió.

La ojiperla sintió su alma desnuda al escuchar al pelirrojo, aquel respeto que Sasuke le dedicaba tan esmeradamente peleado con su propia personalidad daba una alarmante pauta de algo malévolo. Su inteligencia y poder eran tales que parecía haberle vendido su alma al diablo o haber subido el mismo del inframundo.

-Por supuesto que comprenderás que como eres una niña y los niños son muy volubles tendré que amenazarte

Sasuke enervó las manos.

-¿Qué clase de amenaza?

El pelirrojo volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en su juvenil rostro que lucía aún más joven que el del Uchiha.

-Sé que lo lograrás, pero por si dudas y no soportas el escenario tendrás que acostarte conmigo

El corazón de ambos que se había fundido en uno solo se detuvo.

Hinata volvería al páramo de la muerte recorriendo el valle del asesinato por sus complicadas y a veces accidentadas sendas…

O sería de otro hombre.

.

Con el auto proporcionado de parte de Sasori los dos se debatían a la entrada de un viejo edificio, antiguo y descuidado que se caía a pedazos el hacerlo o no, cumplir con su cometidoo dejar que Saso ganara en un simple juego de palillos chinos. Pero pese a todo, por mucha libertad o perversión latente, ¿quién dejaría que se follaran a su mujer por no volver a hacer algo una vez cometido ya?

¿Tiene justificación aún y cuando se hablaba de asesinato? ¿Qué pasó con la culpa?, ¿se les había drenado o era distinto cuando se trataba de gente que para ellos no importaban salvo sus seres queridos?

En eso pateaba desechos y cosas de la calle más que sacado de sus casillas por la decisión.

-Puedo hacerlo Sasuke

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –gritó, -De todas formas él sabría ver si mientes pero…

Hinata captó el porqué de su estrés con este revolviéndose el cabello con fastidio.

-Me siento capaz de volver a matar Sasuke. No sabes por lo que he pasado… -extravió la mente. Una de las cicatrices que tenía en sus brazos no era autoinfringida, le había casi sacado el ojo a alguien que iba a abusar de ella aprovechándose de su estado perdidoen las drogas, una vez había sido incapaz de detener algo así, la segunda lloró pero prefirió fingir que nunca había pasado. La tercera se defendió con ese resultado.

Aprendió entonces a escoger sus compañías, y una semana más tarde Kakashi había aparecido con cuerpo de muerte y una cautivadora cicatriz en la cara con más que porte criminal llevándola al bar donde se toparía con Sasuke de nuevo. Ya estaba bastante podrida para ese tiempo.

-No te quería arrastrar a esto de todas formas –se arrepentía de haberle hablado a Sasori de su novia.

-Sasuke… -rompió la tensión astutamente con una alternativa perfecta. Dejó que la manga se cayera de su hombro con actuada inocencia sujetando el largo de su vestido entre los dedos. –¿Eso significa que no podré jugar con tu pistola?

Por el tono empleado el Uchiha volteó a verla atraído pero aún maldiciéndose por lo que acababan de pasar.

La vio jugar con su vestido entre queriendo subirlo o no, estimularlo o no, y logró atraerlo al suspirar con cara de deseo y una sonrisa oculta que hablaba de diversión.

Decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Es un juego peligroso Hinata –se acercó a ella excitado, mejor placer a dolor, nada como el sexo para matar el estrés. Una clase distinta de dolor si lo vía desde otra perspectiva, uno que se anhelaba pasar.

-Lo sé

Por mucho que jugaran entre sombras de erotismo y atracción la imagen de la muerte dejaba que los dos se acariciaran en el filo de su hacha.

-Solamente quiere que me deshaga de un sujeto –colocaba las manos en la cintura de la joven subiendo su vestido de adelante recargándola en el automóvil.

-Y que le cortes la mano… -desabrochaba ella tanto su cinturón como el pantalón, se había vuelto costumbre en ellos. Era un ladrón al que debían cargarse, por ello lo de la mano. Era simbólico.

Metió la mano en su ropay subió la cara. Sasuke había bajado su ropa interior delicada aunque urgidamente. La mirada que compartieron ese instante era tanto de preocupación como de ganas de quitarse el nudo de estómago y garganta con sus sexos.

Entre la adrenalina y la embriaguez sus sentidos agudizados producirían un choque nervioso.

-Correrás peligro de todasformas, eso es lo que quiere –sujetó sus muslos aún platicando alzándola en el metal del prestado auto para acomodarse.

-Lo imaginaba, pero tiene solución Sasuke –acarició su mejilla con dulzura.

Extrañado el Uchiha ladeó apenas perceptible la cabeza con una mueca de curiosidad altiva. No tuvo necesidad de preguntar, su novia le respondió.

-Enséñame a disparar… -susurró con los ojos entrecerrados teniendo a un Sasuke sonriendo entre aliviado y promiscuo antes de penetrar a su chica. –Haa… -gimió con su cuerpo amoldándose a su novio cuya fuerza la había impulsado hacia arriba.

-Ten cuidado con lo que pides Hinata –empezó a moverse en su interior con ritmo leve pero arrasador. –¿De que tanto no me crees capaz? Hmp… –cargaba con su cuerpo impulsándose hacia su interiorpara perderse en el edén de sensaciones que su contacto despedía en electricidad y carne.

-No creo... que haya nada que no puedas hacer... Ah ¡Dios! -lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con mechones de cabello volando.

Sí Sasuke Uchiha era tan sinvergüenza como para copular con su novia en vía pública matar era solo una de las herramientas que ocupaba su negra alma para comunicarse.

Siguió introduciéndose en su ser rasgando las medias de Hinata con las uñas, enterrándose en su interior profusamente, sintiendo, gimiendo, presionando. Tratando de no gritar ella.

-Sasuke...- suspiraba su nombre entre nubes de vapor, ardiendo sobre su empaque, rigiéndola a flor de piel. Llenándola desde su nacimiento, haciendo todo el recorrido de su espina, expandiéndose por todas partes. Dulce.

Sus caras pegadas lanzaban el aliento visible del otro al cutis de su compañero. Su piel brillaba empezando a perlarse en sudoración. Hinata barrió un beso por el labio inferior de su novio con la boca abierta y gimió apretando las piernas a su paso.

La acción volvió loco al Uchiha, se enganchó con ambas manos a sus largas y delineadas piernas cuyas mayas había acabado por hacer tirones sin uso alguno, para cargar con la chica en toda su extensión rodeada por ella de las caderas aún enterrándose en su abertura para penetrar aún más profundo en un ángulo más complicado y viciado que se volvió insoportablemente delicioso.

-¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! -gritó la chica antes de volver a gritar aún más fuerte, deshaciéndose en gemidos que rebotaban en el tímpano de su novio.

Pegó completo su figura a la suya embarrados en el auto que se movía con el impulso de Sasuke mientras Hinata se amarraba con fuerza por los hombros y el cuello de su amante entre el deleite de su contacto, el miedo de caerse y el dolor que de tan entero estaba enterrándose él en ella.

La Hyuuga se vio obligada a apretar los dientes con enorme presión para resistir. Dolor, placer, dolor, placer, gemido, apretar los dientes, gemir y volver a resistirlo.

Su reacción en semejante posición fue tal que incluso sabiéndolo o no sabiéndolo, notándolo o no notándolo, admitiéndolo o no admitiéndolo, Hinata apretaba aún más su cuerpo y como tal al mismo Sasuke dentro de ella empalándola con fervor.

Gimió él entre luces difusas que aparecían en sus ojos, y pegó la frente a la de Hinata viendo su expresión al borde de la locura y el sufrimiento de su compartida pasión.

Su rostro de desencajaba en dolor, entrecerrados los ojos gemía en su descenso y los cerraba con fuerza quejándose al volver a llegar a su tope. La lastimaba, podía verlo, podía sentirlo. Pero de la nada Hinata rasguño la piel de su descubierto cuello para provocarlo y mantuvo los ojos semiabiertos en todo momento para retarlo a que continuara y que incluso, sí podía, la lastimara aún más para desahogarse ambos cruzando la línea de lo racional.

Sasuke lo tomó a pecho, enterró las uñas en los blancos muslos de la joven que más parecía niña por su fisonomía de hada maldita antes de aumentar su ritmo e intensidad hasta la barbarie al punto de correrse Hinata a la tercera estocada hirviendo de coraje y animadversión, disfrutando de endemoniado fuego acuchillándola con fingido desdén.

El dolor aumentó, el placer prosiguió, el fetiche los excitó aún más y sus cuerpos tallados el uno con el otro ardieron como carbón.

El reto en su mirada lo mantuvo hasta que lágrimas surgieron de las perlas de sus ojos y casi con clemencia por reclamar con tanto imperio su cuerpo el Uchiha lamio sus mejillas besando sus pestañas para beber de ella su llanto y marcar aún en su sexo su pertenencia como ningún otro podría tenerla.

La hizo a su modo moldeando su paso en fricción con diversas estocadas en impulsos de muerte y negro fuego. Hinata resistió lo que su dignidad pudo mantener hasta perder contra su novio y correrse de nueva cuenta en medio del multiorgasmo en donde Sasuke alcanzó su límite también embebido en sus caderas. Cargó con más energía a su novia haciéndola gritar de dolor, casi como si estuviera siendo asesinada, y se disperso en su cuerpo con un simple movimieto que lo rego entero en su unión agotados y extremistas justo para notar que Hinata, acabada totalmente por su fuerza, yacía deshecha en sus brazos.

Fatigado pero saboreando el disfrute de su carne, la abrazo con premura despeinando su coronilla con el mentón aún jadeante como animal en celo anunciando al mundo su pareja.

¿Después de todo como se le podía llamar a ello sino de esa forma al encontrarse en plena calle cogiendo de nuevo despreocupados como sí la ley no los viera en ningún momento y siempre se sintieran a salvo?

-Sasuke...- susurro casi sin voz Hinata arremolinándose en el abrazo del Uchiha bajo su cabeza sintiéndose querida, protegida y deseada.

El otro la escuchó con atención.

-Nadie es como tú, a nadie más puedo permitirle follarme como lo haces tú. Jamás lo permitiría, a nadie -cayeron de sus bellos ojos plata más brillantes lágrimas cuando Sasuke sostuviere su rostro con la mano.

-No te entregare, lo sabes, aún sí tengo que matarte jamás serás de alguien más. Lo juro –sentenció.

Promesa más obsesionada no podría sonar más negra y peligrosa cómo esa, pero para ese par, demente, adicto y suicida, el amor flameaba cada palabra con celestial incordio para no ser olvidada nunca aún si el tiempo se encargaba de enterrarlo, pues para ellos había sido importante.

Se besaron un minuto, discretos, cariñosos y profundos de nuevo antes de volver a hablar.

-Fóllame -beso Hinata a Sasuke quedó y nerviosamente como sí el fuera la substancia y los segundos abstinencia infernal.

Sasuke sabía que Sasori jamás la tendría, pero solo por algún azar del destino sabía cómo proceder en caso de tener que verlo entre las piernas de su chica antes de volverlos cuerpos inertes.

El Uchiha miró a su novia a los ojos con todo y su sinceridad y partido dolor.

-Fóllame -volvió a pedirle con anhelo. Y no pudo negarse más. Salió de ella resbalando por su blanca piel más blanco viscoso, subió el seguro de la puerta por la ventana abierta del conductor, y abrió arrojándola al asiento trasero del auto donde la chica más que excitada y a gusto con los labios deseosos de besarlo, fue arrinconada cuando el pelinegro cerrara la puerta y jalara sus caderas con clemencia hacia su pelvis dejándola en rodillas y manos sostenida antes de gemir y arquear la espalda con su cabello azuleo volando hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su boca abierta con el imponente miembro de Sasuke de nuevo irrumpiendo dentro de su cuerpo para rasgarla con el vestido ya de adorno mientras el auto se mecía con la fuerza de sus entidades en las penetraciones.

Gemidos, gruñidos y chirridos protagonizaron esa noche aquel callejón cerrado solo por una rejilla con vista a una gran extensión de vegetación crecida bajó la luz de una luna rodeada de nubes que a penas la dejaban iluminar.

.

Al volver a casa Hinata fingía caminar bien con los tacones en la mano. Reían por el disfrute, por los pesares hechos a un lado y por la alegría de tenerse el uno al otro, tanto, que ni siquiera la presencia de Naruto en su casa como mosca en la pared los molestó el resto de esa noche o más bien, madrugada de un nuevo día.

Todo se podía superar.

.

Al menos eso era lo que creían…

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
